Darkness Rises
by Lord-Hadrian-of-Darkness
Summary: Rito decides to take his relationship with Lala seriously and ends up getting involved with more than just the angry alien suitor looking to take Lala away. AU of Darkness, Rated M for Lemons and Violence. Rito x Lala followed by Rito x Harem. Do not read if underage!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my fic. This is my first To-Love-Ru fic ever and it's my take on a more serious and more powerful Rito. The main pairing will be Rito x Lala but this will be a harem fic so other girls will be included, in the review section please vote on the top three girls you want Rito to get with first and I will use those votes to decide you joins Rito and Lala first. WARNING, there will be Lemons galore so naturally do not read unless you are 18 or older or don't like that kind of stuff. Also this will be a combination of the main Darkness storyline currently in effect and my own ideas so there will also be some action, gore and even death. So sit back and enjoy, by the time I post this I will already be working on the next chapter so stay tuned.**

Yuuki Rito opened his eyes at approximately 7:15 a.m. on a Saturday morning just as the sun came peeking through the curtains of his window, instinctively he reached for the body that until a few months ago would have been lying next to him while he slept. But the bed next to him was empty and a small surge of loneliness shot through him for a moment before he chased it away. His relationship with the alien princess known as Lala Satalin Deviluke was like a roller-coaster, at first she had been his fiancée. Then just his house guest after she had called it off, not because she didn't like him but because her father the current king of the universe wanted to force them together.

After that while she had still snuck into his bed from time to time suddenly she stopped, thinking back it was around the time she and Haruna really kicked off their friendship. He hadn't questioned it then, just glad he stopped getting heart attacks every time he woke up to the sight of a very naked pink haired big breasted young woman with a devils tail. He had lost count of the number of cold showers he had had over the last year and a half since the princess had entered his life. Then her two younger twin sisters joined them and they all lived in a pocket dimension house above his home so as not to intrude on the Yuuki families' resources.

Every day was a different adventure/disaster waiting to happen but slowly he had begun to realize that his feelings for the pink haired woman were growing and growing rapidly out of his control. This had led to the event a week ago when had finally told Lala that he loved her; she had reacted positively which wasn't much of a surprise since she had been telling him that she loved him for a long time. However that was not all, he had also told her that he had feeling for another girl and had since before he had ever met her.

Despite her childish demeanor Lala was actually a genius whose knowledge eclipsed the combined technical knowhow of the history of the human race. She had guessed correctly that he had a crush on Haruna which really shouldn't have surprised him and then instantly told him that he should also confess to Haruna about his feelings for her. Lala's reasoning being that if he married her than he would inherit her father's throne and that would make him the Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy and as such he could make up any rules he wanted and have as many wives as he wanted as the rules of the Earth's Governments would no longer apply to him.

He had tried to do as she said, after getting launched to Haruna's general location via a rocket pack, but as seemed to be the usual circumstance he ended up confessing not to Haruna but several other women instead. That group had included one of Lala's little sisters Nana, the hot older alien doctor Ryouko Mikado, the alien Run who shared a body with her twin brother Ren and switched between the two with a sneeze and Yui Kotegawa the strict disciplinary president from school. It had taken some quick talking but he had managed to get out of the situation without getting killed.

But that was practically an everyday occurrence since Lala had teleported into his life and his bathtub. After getting home he had begun to think about his life and his feelings and came to several conclusions, the first was that he was scared shitless by the idea of becoming the ruler of the galaxy. Ruling over god knows how many hundreds of billions if not trillions of sentient beings was not something to be taken lightly, sure according to Lala her mother did most of the work while her father was the muscle but if he had a responsibility like that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he just pushed the job on someone else.

But that was only a small part of what was bothering him, it was true that he had a crush on Haruna and had for a long time. But after confessing his feelings for Lala he had really thought about what that meant to both him and to her, he loved Lala and couldn't see a point in his life where she was not a part of it. Didn't want to imagine a life without her in it, that was love. Real love, what he felt for Haruna was a crush. He couldn't say for absolute certainty that he loved the girl; they had become closer as friends since Lala came into the picture and his crush endured even now. But it was still just a crush; if he had to choose between Lala and Haruna he would choose Lala every single time.

Then there was Lala herself, he had confessed to her a week ago and what had he done since then. Nothing that's what, nothing had changed about their day to day lives and now she was encouraging him to confess to Haruna with the assumption that while he loved her he loved Haruna first and therefore more than he loved her. This made him feel guilt; he was abusing Lala's feelings and differing sense of morals on relationships by treating her like this. He had confessed to Lala and she was first and foremost in his heart and he needed to tell her that.

Regardless of what happened in the future he needed to start treating Lala like his actual girlfriend, he would decide later if he even wanted to expand beyond Lala for a relationship. Haruna might be open to multi partner relationship or she might not, if she wasn't then he hoped to remain her friend, if she was they could go from there. Finally deciding he hopped out of bed got a quick bath and got dressed, it was Saturday so he figured he could get a hop on expanding his relationship with Lala and take her on a date.

He smelt and heard his little sister Mikan working in the kitchen and the excited squealing of the infant like plant girl Celine, making his way across the hall to the transport Lala had installed he stepped onto the circle and with a flash of light was teleported into the pocket dimension home of the Deviluken girls and was instantly greeted by the Lala's cheery youngest sister Momo, unlike the older twin Nana Momo had begun developing early and curvy hips a plump peach shaped ass and breasts which were either a small C cup or a very large B cup with the promise of much growth in the future.

"Rito-san good morning! Did Mikan send you to come get us for breakfast," Momo asked with a pretty smile and a slight tilt of her head, her tail twitching in the air behind her.

"No, but I could hear her working before I came up here so I imagine that it's only a matter of time before she calls for us," Rito answered.

"Ok, but if you're not up here to get us for breakfast then why are you here so early in the morning?" Momo asking looking interested, it was not something Rito did often as they would usually hang out in the Yuuki household unless one of the girls invited Rito or Mikan up to their house.

"Well actually I was going to go ask Lala if she wanted to go out on a date with me tonight," Rito said scratching his cheek with his finger lightly with a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"I see," Momo said smiling light seemingly not quite understanding what she had just heard. Then her eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief and she cried, "YOU WHAT!"

"Well you know I told her how I felt about her at the pool a week ago," Rito explained slowly. "Well I decided that I really needed to take this relationship seriously so I guess the first thing I'm going to do is to officially ask her to be my girlfriend. Then I will ask her on a date, probably dinner and a movie tonight so I will talk to you later Momo."

He patted her on the shoulder and then walked towards Lala's room completely missing the look in Momo's eyes as he did so. Momo's mind was racing a thousand miles a minute as what she had just been told started to settle in her mind, over the last few weeks she had been concocting a plan to get Rito to open up to the idea of having a Harem. Her own feeling for the red haired young man had exploded since she had first met him and now she held great affection for the man, even was able to admit to herself that she loved him.

But he was always so shy and the Earth's stance on relationships was so restrictive that she knew he would never be able to form multiple relationships on his own. He had confessed to her older sister a week ago and that was a good start, she planned on jumping him in the bath before the school semester started up again. She hoped that appearing before him naked would be enough of a shock to propose her Harem plan to him before he tried to bolt; also if she could get away with it she wanted to try and give him a blow job. That way he would have first hand experience on what a woman could do for a man and encourage his bestial side, with any luck he would start coming to her for blow jobs often.

But now she would have to rethink things, him getting serious with her sister opened and closed several doors. She turned around just in time to see her sister's rooms door close behind Rito after he entered and moved to follow and eavesdrop on their conversation when a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going Momo," Nana asked stopping her twin in her tracks.

"Just going to see big sis's and Rito's conversation," Momo said slowly trying to sound innocent.

"Oh no you don't," Nana said narrowing her eyes. She reached forward and grabbed the back of Momo's shirt and started dragging her away. "That beast is finally wising up and acting right and you are not going to spy on our sisters private conversations. That's for Rito and Big Sis only got it?"

"Nana!" Momo whined as Nana dragged her to the teleport and took them downstairs. Internally Nana was glad she had heard Rito talking to Momo about how he planned on treating her big sis, really it was big step forward in her mind and it made her happy for Lala and made her like Rito much more for his mind set. There was a light squeeze in her heart but she ignored it.

Back upstairs Rito walked into Lala's room, he didn't see her so he assumed she was still in her bathroom as he could lightly hear the sound of running water coming from the closed door. Looking around he was greeted to a view of a mess of assorted and scattered inventions as was usual, but his eyes were suddenly drawn to a large pod against one wall with a computer attached beeping. It wasn't one he recognized so he assumed that it was something new Lala was working on.

Up close on the screen he saw several diagrams of DNA on the computer screen; one had a picture of Lala next to a segment of DNA. The next one had a picture of Celine and what he assumed was her DNA which was shaped differently from Lala's and finally the last segment seemed to be from Dr. Mikado, while wondering what the machine did he didn't hear the bathroom door open and Lala step into her room.

"Rito! Good morning!" Lala called out in joy as soon as she spotted the man she loved. Reacting instinctively Rito turned to greet Lala but his words caught in his throat as he saw her, you see Lala had a habit of walking around the house naked so he really should have expected that she would walk around her room naked as well. As it were the only thing she had was a towel in her hand that she was using to dry her semi damp long pink hair, her skin was fair with a light tan and he could make out faint tan lines from the time she spent out in the sun. Her breasts were large at least a D Cup well on its way to DD and topped with bright pink nipples only a few shades lighter than her hair.

Her stomach was toned and her hips round and wide and as womanly as you could get and between her legs where her stomach curved down into the apex between her thighs was a light spattering of bright pink hair proving that her hair was all natural. And situated just below that light peach fuzz the thin pink slit of her sex glistened invitingly, Rito instantly felt his face heat up and he spun back around back stiff and rigid.

This both prevented him from staring at her naked form and hid the raging erecting that had sprung to life the moment he had realized she was naked. "I'm sorry Lala; I should have realized you would come out naked before I came into your room without permission."

Lala looked down at her naked body then back up at Rito and giggled. "Oh that's fine Rito I come into your room all the time so you are free to come into mine whenever you like," she said completely disregarding her nakedness or Rito's reaction to it. At least that's what it seemed from Rito's perspective; from Lala's the truth was quite different.

While she seemed to all to be very innocent with no knowledge of sexual relationships or where babies came from this was actually false. Truth was she had looked up the mechanics of baby making long ago and from that had discovered sex and all that it entailed, months ago she had been curious about human mating habits and had used the internet to discover what those were. Internet porn turned out to be no different from the porn that appeared on the intergalactic web, the only difference being that all the porn on earth feature humans only as far as the humans knew while the intergalactic version hosted all kinds from all species.

Satisfied with her research she didn't look up any more porn after that, she had no need for it. As for her walking around the Yuuki's house naked was not something she did normally back on Deviluke, it was actually something she did because she liked the idea of Rito seeing her naked body. Every time she had crawled into his bed naked and he had woken up flustered from glomping onto her in his sleep she had gotten a secret thrill from it, she also hoped that in the future they might actually have sex together.

But she was patient and would wait until she thought he was ready, since he had confessed to her a week ago she had been over the moon with happiness. On top of that she learned that he also loved Haruna which was great, Haruna was her best friend on Earth and she saw no reason why they both couldn't be with Rito. She knew that she would have to ease her into the idea but she was ready to work her into it now that she knew Rito had real feelings for her as well.

Getting dressed while Rito kept his back turned, which was too bad because if he had looked he would have seen her bend over at the waist giving him a perfect view of her pussy and anus when she pulled up her panties, she decided to ask him why he was there. "Not that I mind Rito but was there a reason you wanted to see me so early in the morning?"

Rito gave a peek over his shoulder just as Lala pulled on a nice short sleeve white lace summer dress which he though looked very nice on her he coughed clearing his throat and turned all the way back around to look into her curious and kind eyes. "Ah yes there was actually Lala. You see I've been doing some thinking over the past week since the pool and there's something that I need to ask you."

Curious Lala looked at him noticing his shy yet determined appearance and her mind instantly began running a million scenarios a second. It was rare for him to act so serious, it was usually something he only did in life threating scenarios like when Celine had been sick or one of her misguided suitors tried to kidnap her. "What is it Rito, you know you can ask me anything."

Rito took a deep breath steeling himself before he began speaking, "listen Lala I've been thinking and I've come to realize that I've been taking your feelings for granted. A week ago I told you that I loved you and then followed it up by also telling you that I had a crush on another girl. Sure your mind set is different from mine but I realize that while it's true that I have a crush on Haruna I don't actually love her, I don't have the same experiences with her that I have with you. We've become good friends since you came into our lives and had a lot of fun times together but it's not the same."

"Yes I care for her a lot but so what, but I figured out last night that if I had to choose right now between you and her I would choose you in an instant. And yes I know you would just say I could have you both a king of the galaxy but while the rules of the Earth might not apply to me anymore if I marry you the morals we both grew up with are still there. I'm not sure I would even want to be in a relationship with multiple girls and I certainly don't know if she would be ok with it," Rito took a step forward towards a frozen pink haired princess and took her left hand in his right.

"That's why I decided that first and foremost I want to devote myself to our relationship Lala, I love you and I know that for a fact. If in the future we want to include other women like Haruna in our relationship that's something we can do together if they are willing. But you will always be the girl I can truthfully say I was really in love with first, so my question Lala is will you be my girlfriend?"

Lala's head was spinning; this was not where she had expected this conversation to go. Yes Rito had confessed his love to her and nothing had really changed in their relationship since. She had not been upset by that, she had spent the last week thinking of ways to push Rito and Haruna together confident of her place as second in Rito's heart. But now she found that this was not true, she was not second but first. True he did have feelings for Haruna but they were undeveloped feelings of youth while their relationship was matured due to the experiences they shared together. He did like Haruna but he loved her and he was upset because he felt like he wasn't taking that feeling seriously enough.

Her mind finally rebooted and her heart leapt into overdrive and she actually felt an intense burst of shyness flood her body as her cheeks heated up. Electricity seemed to be buzzing in the air between them, but nowhere more intensely than the place where their hands were connected. Rito had asked here to officially be his girlfriend and all that that entailed and she needed to give him a proper answer.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Rito," she said softly looking up at him through her bangs.

Rito smiled a relieved look on his face, "thank you Lala it means a lot to me that you said yes. Now I have two more questions for you, the first is if in celebration of our now official relationship would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me tonight?"

"That would be wonderful yes," Lala cried her face lighting up with excitement. "Whats the second question then?"

Rito suddenly looked very shy his eyes shifting back and forth and his hand squeezed hers reminding her that she still held it. "The last question Lala is if as your boyfriend can I kiss you?"

The question once again froze her thoughts and the shyness flooded her again, Rito wanted to kiss? The thought made the electricity pulse stronger between them and the air seemed charged. Blushing fully now she couldn't seem to bring herself to speak out loud so she finally looked him in the eye and nodded slowly.

With permission granted Rito slowly stepped forward until they were flush against each other, his free arm went around her waist and the hand that holding Lala's flowed up her arm over her shoulder across her neck until it cupped her cheek. Lala's hand that had been in his followed his hand as it made its way to her cheek and she held it there over his as though to make sure he didn't take it away, her other hand rested softly over his heart feeling its beat as her tail coiled around the arm circling her waist.

Her breath came in shallow gasps as Rito slowly inched forward, the feeling of her breasts pressed firmly against his lightly muscled chest was heavenly and she knew he could feel her erect nipples poking through the thin fabric of her dress as she wasn't wearing a bra. Slowly they got closer and closer to the point where she could feel his breath against her face and a static charge seemed to be pulsing between their lips on millimeters apart and then.

It was like fireworks going off in her head, his lips pressed firmly against hers and she couldn't stop the moan of satisfaction and pleasure she released at the feeling. They were soft and warm and molded against her own eagerly, her head tilting up as his tilted down for a better angle they worked their lips against each other's. She fisted her free hand in his shirt as Rito tightened his grip on her waist pulling her as close as he could get her.

Rito felt he had just died and gone to heaven; it was pure bliss to be kissing Lala and never wanted it to stop. If had had any doubt about his feelings for her they were long done now. Without really thinking about it he opened his lips against her and ran his tongue across her lips, in response to his unasked question she opened hers allowing his tongue to meet hers in the middle and suddenly he found something better than the feeling of her lips.

It was the taste of her tongue and mouth and he wanted to devour her completely, in a rush of force he battled her tongue into submission and forced it back into her mouth. He plundered the hot wet cavern greedily, running his tongue around and over hers like a snake and mapping the contours of her mouth and teeth until he was sure he could picture them perfectly in his head. The whole time Lala showed no signs of disliking the kissing, if the sounds of her needy moans were anything to go by she loved every second if it.

Finally however the need for air claimed them both and they broke apart sharply, a trail of spit still connecting their mouths while their bodies remained as close as they could get them while they panted for air. "That…Was…Amazing…" Rito panted between breaths.

Lala laid her head against Rito's chest and tried to catch her breath, it had been the most intense experience of her life. Research had not prepared her for the intense desire she felt at that moment, she would not have complained one bit if at that very second Rito decided to push her back on her bed and ravage her. Her loins were burning with need and she was sure she could cut diamonds with her nipples; the feeling of a hard tube of flesh pressed against her lower belly told her that Rito felt much the same way and a thought suddenly filled every corner of her mind.

"Yes, amazing. I'm so happy right now Rito I can't even begin to describe it," she looked up from his chest to stare into his eyes so he could see the emotions there. "There's something I want to do Rito, to thank you for this and for everything you're going to do later, can I do it?"

"I would accept anything if it was from you Lala," Rito said without hesitation which made Lala smile. He didn't realize right away when Lala suddenly took a step back and dropped to her knees but when she pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his pants pulling both his shorts and his underwear down exposing his rigid cock to the cool air he suddenly got the message. "Lala! Wait are you sure you want to do that?"

Lala just looked up at him with those big green eyes and nodded, "yes Rito I know all about this, I know I act like I don't but I know all about sex. I have been thinking about doing things like this for a long time and I want to give you pleasure Rito, let me please?"

This had gone far beyond what Rito thought it would but two things plated in his favor, the first was that he loved Lala and really wanted to do things like this with her. The other was that Lala was obviously more knowledgeable than he had given her credit for and thus he did not feel like he was manipulating her into doing something she didn't understand. So he didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Lala smiled a brilliant smile and then turned her eyes on Rito's cock, it was rigid and curved upward pointing straight up in the air. Her mind calculated that it was about 7 inches long and about 2 wide which made him just above average in size. Moving her hands up his legs she smiled coyly up at him before grabbing his cock with her hands.

Rito hissed the moment he felt Lala grip his shaft with her silky soft hands, he suddenly realized that he was pressed up against the table with the strange new invention when his hands gripped so hard against the wood that his knuckles turned white, looking down at the girl on her knees with his cock in her hands he felt like he was going to blow his load and she hadn't even started stroking yet!

"Are you ready Rito," she asked in a husky voice. When he nodded again she took one hand off his cock and spat a large glob of spit into that hand, then she placed that hand on the crown of Rito's cock and started to lube the tube of flesh with her spit. "You like that don't you Rito," Lala asked as she worked her spit covered hand over his cock. She spat in her other hand as well and then wrapped both hands around his shaft and squeezed while pumping up and down.

Rito's eyes rolled up in his head from the sensation and his head fell back, the pleasure was like nothing he had every felt before. Suddenly he felt something new and looked down, only to feel his heart try to stop in his chest, Lala eager to move forward had opened her mouth and latched onto the top half of his cock with her mouth with the bottom half was still gripped in her hands.

Her eyes were crossed as she stared down at his member in her mouth and her head started bobbing rapidly on his cock, he could feel her tongue lavishing his dick head. The electrical pleasure was pulsing up his cock and into his balls and stomach causing both to clench rapidly, "FUCK! Lala that's feels incredible, if you keep that up I'm gonna!"

Lala heard what Rito was saying and understood what he was implying was about to happen, but at that moment she just didn't care. She was hot and horny and just flat out turned on by the act she was committing. More so than she every realized she could be, she hummed around Rito's cock and stroked the underside with her tongue coaxing it to cum. She could feel his heart beat and the heat of it in her mouth and the moment she felt it swelling she pulled back and held her mouth wide open while her hand blurred on Rito's cock coaxing him to cum.

Rito cried out in pleasure as a rushing sensation pulsed up from his balls and down his shaft, with a twitch and a groan he exploded. Thick white spurts of cum shot into Lala's mouth and splattered on her nose and chin giving her the look of a glazed doughnut and he went boneless. All the tension in his body drained away and a feeling of satisfaction like he had never known before overcame him, he leaned back against the desk and in his blissful state he didn't notice his hand bump against a button behind him.

Lala felt a sense of accomplishment at the look on Rito's face as she swallowed his load, it was hot and thick in her mouth and somewhere between sweet and bitter in taste. It wasn't bad and she felt a shiver run down her body as she felt the heat slide down her throat, she was about ask Rito if he wanted to go farther when a sudden buzzing sound started on the desk behind Rito.

Rito came back down to earth by a familiar sound he knew all too well, his looked over his shoulder at the device on the desk he had noticed before. The computer was flashing random lights and the pod was the source of the buzzing and he knew that something bad was about to happen, "Shit look out Lala!"

Lala twitched in surprise when Rito yelled out and was caught off guard when Rito's leg came forward and kicked her right in the chest, it didn't hurt. Rito didn't have the ability to physically harm her and he knew that, but due to her position on her knees and being caught off guard Rito's kick did its job and she was kicked several feet away across the floor just as the buzzing reached a crescendo and the pod flashed with bright light.

Lala watched as the light bathed Rito from behind throwing his shadow over her, it only lasted for a few seconds and there was no explosion like she expected there to be. Then suddenly the light faded and her invention whined as it lost power and turned off and she could see Rito again. She gasped at what she saw; at first glance he didn't look any different. But she knew Rito very well and could spot the sudden changes; he had gained what looked like almost three inches in height and on top of that his body had filled out with wiry muscle which bulged under his shirt.

His member also seemed bigger from moments before but she couldn't fully tell as it had deflated somewhat after he had cum, his skin tone also changed. It seemed to have some sort of healthy glow to it and his face was different, it still looked like Rito but it also seemed more balanced. Like the right side of his face perfectly mirrored the left, that might not seem like much but all faces had small imperfections at minimum and she couldn't see any on Rito. The symmetry of his face made him look very handsome to her, well more so than before.

The first really different thing she noticed was that his hair now had tips of silver on top of the orange red he usually had which now seemed to be a richer color, his ears normally rounded like any other humans now sported points. Finally she noticed something dark behind Rito's waist and she recognized it instantly, waving in the air was a black trident pointed tail with armored ridged running down its length.

"Ow, that felt weird," Rito said putting on of his hands against his head. "Well at least it didn't explode eh Lala?"

"Rito," Lala said slowly as she stood he mind calculating exactly what must have just happened. "How do you feel, are you in pain or do you feel light headed?"

Rito looked at her confused as he thought about it, "no I don't think so. In fact I feel pretty good not that I think about it Lala, what did that machine of yours do to me?"

"Look behind you," Lala said.

Rito looked down and behind him and spotted the tail jutting from his back just above his ass and freaked, "AH! What the hell! I've got a tail!" He grabbed the tail reflexively and instantly felt himself touching the tail that was now connected to him, his panic rose and suddenly the tip of his tail began to glow. Without warning a blast of energy shot from his tail and impacted the ceiling, luckily it was not that strong and only blew a small hole in the ceiling. But it was enough to freeze him in place and stop his panic, "ok calm down. This is not the strangest thing that has happened to me because of your inventions, got an explanation Lala?"

Lala walked forward as Rito pulled up his pants wincing as his tail caught in the top of his pants, "I think so, hold on I will get Peak to modify your pants. Peke!" Lala's floating robot companion came into the room and noticed Rito right away.

"Rito-san you look different," Peke said pointing at Rito's tail.

"My invention did this," Lala explained to Peke. "For now can you modify Rito's pants to accommodate the tail and his other clothes as well? This might take a while to undo." Peke beeped an OK and with a flash Rito's new tail was now comfortable sticking through a tail in his pants. Lala took a second to wipe her face clean with a napkin and threw it away as Peke left to fix the rest of Rito's clothes.

"Thanks Lala," Rito said as he continued to examine his new appendage.

"No problem Rito," Lala said happily as she picked up a scanner and ran it over Rito's body. It clicked and beeped at her for a moment before a look of relief washed over her. "That's good, looks like your DNA is stable."

"That's always good," Rito muttered but with a good natured undertone so Lala knew he wasn't mad at her. "Care to tell me what just happened, that is what happened after you gave me a blow job."

Lala blushed slightly at Rito's sudden boldness; she liked it and was surprised by it as well. Rito also seemed surprised by his own words but other than a light blush didn't counteract his own words. "Well that device was something I was working on for Mikado Sensei, its designed to go into someone's DNA and modify it. There was DNA from myself, Dr. Mikado and Celine in there and it appears to have transplanted that DNA on top of your own human DNA."

"If it was your DNA does that mean were related somehow," Rito asked. It was easy to note Rito was more concerned with being related genetically to Lala than his own sudden transformation into something not human.

"No it's my DNA but it got scrambled in the transfer so it's still Deviluken, same for the other two. So you're not related to me or the other two genetically. You might be a cousin three or four times removed but that's the closest we would be related genetically, let's see ok I think I've got it figured out," Lala said with a smile as she snapped her fingers.

"So whats the damage," Rito asked not feeling scared in the least.

"Well for starters it seems like you got the energy generation powers of a Deviluken, our strength speed and energy projection along with our increased lifespan compared to humans. From what I'm seeing here you're about on the same level as me making you a high class Deviluken. Dr. Mikado is from a race called the Galen they have the ability to heal almost instantly from any injury, the majority of the race works as doctors or healers as they have a real passion for healing. Celine's DNA has had probably the most effect, her cells are a combination of plant and animal cells and now yours are as well which is why you face and the rest of your body are symmetrical now. You should also be able to draw more energy from sunlight while you are outside and your appetite might have changed as well, avoid soda," Lala explained.

"That all actually sounds pretty cool," Rito said and to prove his point he picked up a large metal bar that had to weigh 150 pounds with one hand and then bent it into a knot with little effort. "How long until this wears off then?"

"That's the problem," Lala said slowly. "This device was designed to be a medical tool for aliens I designed for Dr. Mikado; it's not like my girl ray gun that will wear off after the energy runs out. The effect is going to be permanent in 24 hours, luckily I should be able to whip something up in about 16 hours that should change you back to normal."

"Now hold on a moment," Rito said putting a hand on Lala's shoulder as she made to get to work. "This might actually be a good thing Lala, I never really thought about it before but you said Devilukens have a longer life span than humans. Staying like this would make sense so we could spend our lives together right?"

Lala blushed at the thought of spending her whole life with Rito and her heart fluttered at the thought that he was thinking in those terms. "That's ok Rito, there are medicines on Deviluke that can extend your lifespan and cure any disease you humans have."

"Well that's good to know but what about when another suitor or alien assassin comes after us again, I don't know about you but I'm tired of getting my ass handed to me in those situations. I would like to be able to protect you every once in a while you know?" Rito said with a slight blush.

Lala smiled as well and reached up to peck him on the cheek "thanks Rito that's sweet. Though I hope you don't have to put yourself in danger to protect me, I just thought you would prefer to be human. I don't want you to lose being human for my sake."

"I really don't mind," Rito chuckled looking down at himself. "It could be worse, I still look and feel like me. If this lets me be on an even playing field with you then I want to keep it, the only deal breaker I can think of right now is if this makes me infertile or something."

Lala quickly brought up her scanner and punched a few buttons as she ran it over his body before it beeped at her and she smiled in relief, "nope if anything you're ten times more fertile than you were before with a very high sperm count. Though we should have guessed that after you glazed me like a doughnut earlier."

Rito blushed lightly but laughed, it was strange that he didn't feel all that much embarrassment. Maybe it had something to do with his sudden genetic splice but he liked it a lot, "that settles it then I'm staying like this."

With that he reached forward and pulled Lala into a passionate kiss, caught by surprise Lala moaned and dropped the scanner as Rito wrapped his arms around her. Rito held her close by her thin toned waist and her tits smashed up against his chest, he pushed forward with his tongue and traced Laal's lips tasting her sweetness. Lala groaned louder and opened her mouth allowing them both to wrap their tongues around each other in a deep kiss, they stayed like that for nearly two whole minutes before they were forced to break apart gasping for air and resting their foreheads against one another.

"I think I'm going to enjoy kissing you more often," Rito said though gasping breaths.

"You can practice all you want tonight on our date," Lala said with a smile. "And then tonight you can practice kissing me everywhere else."

Rito felt a surge of lust shoot through him and Lala gasped at the primal look in his eyes before he got it under control. "I look forward to it but there's something we need to do first Lala."

"Whats that," She asked.

"We have to tell Mikan, Momo and Nana that we are officially dating and about my new genetic status," both of them laughed at the thought. Wondering what the future held for them from now on.

 **PAN: Chapter 2 is already done and will be posted in a little bit while chapter 3 is almost done as well. Hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to more. Please review but no flames, those will be deleted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello all welcome to chapter two. Now thigns move along with Rito and Lala's date and we have our first Lemon chapter. Lemons will be common from here on out. Some plot development will be introduced in the next chapter as well as the beginning of the Darkness manga as well as the introduction of my first OC. There wil also be a little more diving into Rito's new biology as he is certainly acting differently now that he has changed, his embaressment has almost vanished after all. So please enjoy and review!**

Rito and Lala walked down the stairs on the way to breakfast arm in arm, behind them their tails were wrapped around each other in a causal. When his tail had wrapped around Lala's she had blushed so hard he had thought he had done something wrong, however she explained to him that on Deviluke the act of a man wrapping his tail around a woman's was very intimate. Since he had decided to keep his new genetic modification they figured it was time to tell the other residents of the house the news.

Walking into the kitchen they saw that Momo, Nana and Celine were already sitting around the table while Mikan was serving them food. "Good morning everyone," Rito greeted everyone with a wave and a smile while Lala was plastered to his right side.

"Good morning Rito-san," Momo said in a chipper voice with a kind smile on her face. "And good morning to you as well big sister."

"Mau Mau," Celine cried from her high seat waving at Rito with outstretched hands.

"Good morning beast," Nana said with a suspicious look on her face. "Took you long enough to get down here, I hope you weren't doing anything weird to my sister this morning."

"Well about that," Rito said slowly and stepped away from Lala letting his tail come into view causing the three girls to gasp at what they saw.

"Rito what happened," Mikan asked as she came over to get a closer look.

"Lala's medical device went off and spliced my DNA with Deviluken Galen and whatever Celine is and I ended up like this. Good news is that my DNA is stable and I got a bunch of cool abilities, bad news is that its permanent but I don't think I will mind that fact," Rito explained.

"Don't worry Mikan he's still Rito," Lala said the slightly distressed looking girl. "However we have more good news, Rito just officially asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"What," came the shouts from the three girls as Lala latched onto his arm again.

"Yeah I finally decided to pull my head out of my butt and get serious about Lala," Rito said while scratching the back of his head. "Because of that we will be going out on a date today just the two of us."

"Well it's about time," Mikan murmured before giving Rito a small smile and then hugging him. "I'm proud of you big brother your finally growing up."

"Thanks Mikan," Rito said and hugged her back with one arm as Lala had the other one.

"Good job big sis," Momo said as she and Nana got up and hugged her. "I'm happy for you."

"But let us know if that beast steps out of line and we will take care of him," Nana said looking pointedly at Rito making him laugh and Lala giggle.

Things went by quickly after that, after breakfast Rito used his IPhone to find a good movie. Turns out there was a new Magical Kyouko movie out and when he told Lala she cheered and tackled him in joy, they decided to go to a noon showing and eating snacks at the theater instead of getting lunch while getting a late lunch early dinner after the movie ended.

Both of them got dressed in nice clothes and Rito placed a call, about ten minutes before they had decided to leave the doorbell rang with the answer to his call. Opening the door the people inside was surprised to find Zastin standing in the doorway.

"Zastin thanks for coming over," Riot said as he let him in.

"It's no trouble at all Rito," the Deviluken swordsman said stepping into the house.

"Hello Zastin what are you doing here," Momo asked curious.

"He is here to watch you all while Lala and I are out on or date," Rito said surprising the three girls.

"We don't need a baby sitter Rito," Mikan said looking irritated, as did Momo and Nana.

"He is less here to baby sit and more here to make sure you don't sneak out of the house behind us and try to watch us having our date," Rito said in a deadpan making the three girls look away as they no longer felt they could meet his eyes. "But on top of that I want all three of you to look at me and promise that you won't follow us on our date ok?"

The three girls shuffled their feet and looked at each other before looking at him and nodding, "ok," they all said at the same time.

"Good now Lala and I will be out until tonight so call us if there is an emergency," with that he took Lala's arm and walked out of the house. He didn't have a car and he was too young to drive so they took a bus that dropped them off within walking distance of the theater, the movie lasted a long time. Two and half full hours and by the time they got out of the theater it was just past three, he didn't remember much of the movie but that might have been because he spent the majority of the time sneaking kisses in the dark from Lala. Something she didn't seem to mind in the least.

After they left the theater they made their way to a restaurant and spent the next two hours just eating and talking to each other about everything and nothing. "Are you looking forward to going back to school on Monday," Rito asked as he placed his napkin on his plate having just finished his meal.

"Oh yes I can't wait to get back to school so we can spend time with everyone again," Lala gushed with her chin resting in her hands.

"Ha ha so am I though I can't say I'm looking forward to all the homework," Rito said shivering at the thought of school work. "But that's not for a little while we are still on our date. What do you want to do next?"

Lala thought for a moment her eyes looking out the front window of the restaurant before a blush came over her face. Suddenly she looked down in her lap and started twiddling her thumbs together, he wondered what cold make her so embarrassed before she looked up at him and spoke in a quiet voice. "Would you like to go to a love hotel Rito?"

Rito felt his heart skip a beat before he answered, "are you sure you want to do something like that for the first time in a Love Hotel Lala?"

"Really I would just prefer to do it without the chance to get interrupted by anyone else in the house, the Hotel would let us be private. And I really don't mind the location I just want our first time to be memorable," Lala said with hope and a little fear in her eyes.

Rito felt a little embarrassed about it but for some reason he didn't flip his shit like he usually did, again he noticed that he wasn't getting embarrassed like he usually did. "If that's what you want Lala, I Love You."

He reached across the table and took her hand making Lala's face light up in a smile as she squeezed his hand back. He paid for their meal and did a quick search on his IPhone for a Love Hotel with a respectable review, he would be damned if he and Lala had their first time in some cheap unclean Love Hotel. They walked out of the restaurant arm in arm and made their way down town to the red light district but before they could enter it they saw three people standing outside a pet store on the border.

Standing there talking were Yui Kotegawa, Mio Sawada and Risa Momioka. It seemed like Risa and Mio were teasing Yui who had been cooing over the kittens in the window, as they got close Risa spotted them and called out while waving her hand. "Ah Rito-san Lala-san, what are you two doing out alone together?"

"It had better not be something shameless," Yui said glaring at Rito. However she was surprised when instead of cowering like he normally did he just chuckled and waved it off.

"Lala and I are out on a date actually," Rito said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The three girls looked at them with Lala plastered to his side smiling before they all shouted at the same time, "WHAT!"

"Rito asked me to be his official girlfriend and we spent the day at the movies at eating at a restaurant," Lala explained smiling with a light blush on her face and an adoring look in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! I'm so jealous of you Lala!" Mio said squealing and jumping up and down.

"A…Date," Yui murmured her face bright red and her eyes unfocused.

"Well, well look who has gone and grown up into a man," Risa said with a suggestive tone in her voice. "But one has to wonder where you are going now if you are in this part of town." Risa looked over her shoulder to see the direction the two were walking in and instantly spotted the Love Hotel Rito had picked out offline. "OH HO, Rito you wouldn't happen to taking Lala to a love hotel are you?"

Risa said it in a teasing tone obviously not believing he would actually be doing something like that, but her mind came to a grinding halt when Rito and Lala looked at each other blushed slightly and then started chuckling.

"Actually," Rito said slowly putting an arm around Lala's waist. "That's exactly where we are going."

Risa and Mio were stunned their eyes going wide at the omission, but Yui was different. Her eyes focused into a rage that focused on Rito a she pointed a finger imperiously at him and started shouting. "Oh no you don't Yuuki Rito I won't have you spreading your shameless ways to Lala, as the school's public morals president I forbid you from going any further!"

At any other time he would have been scared out of his mind from Yui yelling at him but for some reason this time he was just annoyed. From the sudden look of confusion and slight fear on her face he knew that he was glaring at her, he felt his new tail wagging in the air behind him which Risa and Mio seemed to have noticed at last. "Listen Kotegawa-san," he said in a calm low voice. "Lala is my girlfriend; even if she was human we are the same age and above the age of consent in Japan. Which is 13 by the way, that means so long as we are both consenting its legal. But even that's not the case, Lala is not human and as you might have noticed neither am I anymore. The laws of this planet no longer apply to me and they never did to Lala, if we wanted to have a 24 hour sex fest in the middle of the school there is no legal means to tell us we can't. However we do have some decency comparable to humans but we would like our first time to be private so we are going to a love hotel, your position of public morals president extends no farther than the school gate during official school hours. So do not think you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do, is that understood?"

Risa and Mio where flabbergasted at the tone Rito's voice as he tore into Yui with a serious expression on his face. However Yui's expression was one of shock and slight hurt, she felt tears starting to build up in her eyes and suddenly looked down and away from Rito's accusing eyes. "I…I'm sorry Yuuki-kun. I didn't mean to…I mean it wasn't my intention to."

Rito watched as Yui's voice got softer and softer as she tried to come up with some sort of excuse or apology, she was starting to tremble and he was sure she was going to bolt in embarrassment and shame any second. Before she could he sighed and stepped forward placing his hands on her shoulders causing her to twitch in surprise and look up at him. "Listen Yui-san I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry if I upset you. But you have to understand you can't force people to act one way or the other just because you disagree with them, ok?"

"Ok Yuuki-kun," Yui said wiping her eye. "I'm sorry for being so pushy."

"Forget about it," Rito said smiling and putting his arm back around Lala's waist as she smiled and clung to his side again. "I will see you again once school starts and then you can lecture me all you want ok."

Yui scoffed but giggled and nodded, "I will hold you to that Yuuki-kun."

Rito nodded said goodbye to Mio and Risa and walked toward the Love Hotel with Lala. Yui watched them go with a slightly sad expression on her face, her left hand clenched hard at her side. Risa noticed and threw her arm around Yui smirking, "ouch girl that's got to hurt watching the guy you like walk off with another girl while knowing he is going to bang her."

"Yeah it does," Yui said dejectedly not even reacting to having confessed that she like Rito. "I don't like it but I can't stop them. Trying to would only mean losing Yuuki-kun's friendship along with Lala's and I don't want that."

Risa sighed but smiled, "damn girl I can't tease you if you act all mature. Why don't we drop all this depressing talk and go get some ice cream, my treat."

Yui looked surprised but smiled back, "looks like you can be mature as well every once in a while Risa; let's go."

"And while we do that we can speculate how big Yuuki-kun's cock is and how good a lover he might be," Risa said with a lecherous smile.

"SHAMELESS," Yui cried!

Back at the Yuuki household Momo sat in the living room pouting, one cheek cutely puffed in annoyance. Zastin had made good on his promise to Rito and Mikan had backed him up all the way, at the moment they were all sitting down on the floor around the coffee table playing a board game which she really wasn't paying attention to.

"You should try and enjoy yourself more Momo, we can't always run off and shadow Rito when he goes out. He has the right to his own personal life," Mikan said as she held Celine in her lap who was giggling and playing with the pieces in front of her.

"Lady Mikan is correct princess, Lord Rito and her highness are finally taking their relationship seriously. His majesty and your mother will be most pleased, in fact I sent a message to the Emperor before coming over her tonight," Zastin said taking a sip of his tea and moving his piece on the board forward.

"You told our father about big sis and Rito," Momo asked surprised.

"Naturally I have been reporting to Emperor Gid on the status of Lord Rito's and her highnesses relationship the entire time I was here," Zastin said smiling.

"Ok that makes some sense," Mikan said slowly looking at Zastin. "But why are you calling Rito Lord Rito?"

"Isn't it obvious," Zastin asked but when everyone around him shook their heads he continued. "Lord Rito is a man of integrity. The fact that he has decided to take his relationship with her highness seriously mean that he intends to take their relationship all the way to its logical conclusion. Lord Rito intends to marry her highness and become the next Emperor of this galaxy, which makes him my Lord and Master. It's only natural that I now adopt the proper relationship of servant and lord now so Lord Rito is used to it by the time he and her highness are married."

"I hadn't realized you had thought that far ahead Zastin," Nana said sounding equal parts impressed and wary.

"But I'm more concerned that you told father," Momo said looking concerned.

"I wouldn't worry too much princess," Zastin said with a wave of his hand. "With Lord Rito's new relationship to her highness the safety and wellbeing of this planet are all but guaranteed."

"That's good and all," Mikan said. "But I'm more concerned about other things, I think we can all agree that we know Rito liked Haruna correct. Even if he loves Lala he liked Haruna for a lot longer and if I'm not wrong she likes him back. I really hope that this new development between Rito and Lala doesn't hurt Haruna too badly."

Nana and Momo nodded in agreement but Zastin just chuckled again, "Once more I wouldn't worry too much. If Miss Haruna or any other women have feelings for Lord Rito then they can choose to become his consorts once he marries Lala and becomes Emperor."

"Consorts," Mikan shouted sounding shocked.

"As ruler of 97% of the Galaxy you call the Milky Way Lord Rito can make up the rules as he pleases for most things, no one will say one word if he takes the galaxies top 100 most beautiful women as his property and started a Harem. I don't think he would do that but I could see him taking a few of them women that had genuine feelings for him including Miss Haruna," Zastin explained.

"That would be just like a beast like him would do," Nana murmured under her breath.

Momo however looked thoughtful; it was a little surprising to her that Zastin himself suggested a harem for Rito. The plans for such in her head will only in the hypothetical stage, but now that Zastin had brought it up in front on Nana and Mikan she might be able to work them into the idea of accepting the notion of Rito having a harem. But first she needed to talk to her sister and work her way to the harem hierarchy, it was her best chance of influencing its expansion. She smiled at the thought.

Rito walked into the Love Hotel with Lala on his arm, this was it. The moment his and Lala's relationship went to the next level. He had to admit he was a little scared about what was about to happen. They got a nice mountain themed room for a couple of hours and once they got up there he decided they should each get quick showers separately. He was in and out in less than five minutes and walked out of the bathroom full of mirrors and see through glass doors wearing nothing but one of the fluffy white bathrobes letting Lala take it next.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek telling him to be ready when she got out in his ear as she passed which made him gulp. He didn't know what to do or how to act so he sat on the end of the bed and listened to Lala taking a shower, it seemed to take forever though really she only took a little longer than he did. The door opened revealing Lala covered only in a towel and looking much more vulnerable and shy than he had ever seen her bar that one time she was sick and acted like a shy earth girl, "hey Rito," she said in a demure tone of voice stepping out of the steaming bathroom.

"You look beautiful Lala," he said softly his eyes trailing over her flushed and glowing skin and slightly damp hair. She truly looked beautiful and she blushed at the honest and earnest tone in his voice, she walked forward until she was standing right in front of him looking down at where he was sitting.

"I'm…a little scared," she said softly.

"You don't have to be, I won't ever hurt you Lala," he said equally softly taking her hands in his.

"I know," she said. "I'm not afraid of that, I want this so much. More than I ever realized I wanted it and I know what I'm supposed to do, but at the same time I have no idea what to do next."

Rito smiled a soft little smile and stood up still holding her hands, "I imagine it's the same for every couple that truly loves each other when they make love for the first time."

Lala smiled as well and took her hands out of his, she reached for his robe and untied the sash and pushed it off his shoulders so he was naked before her, he made no move as she ran her hands over his chest testing the shape of his newly developed musculature. She really liked it, "then I guess we just do what come naturally, right?"

"Right," Rito said and reached forward loosening the towel until it fell off her body leaving her equally naked as him. Lala moved then pushing him back so he landed spread across the bed and crawled on top of him, Rito was surprised at the sudden move but didn't have time to think as she claimed his lips with her's.

Lala groaned into Rito's mouth as she tried to devour his lips, she wasn't kidding when she said she really wanted this. Her whole body was buzzing with electricity and she gasped and groaned as she threaded her tongue into his mouth, her slit was already weeping and as she began to grind her body against Rito's his already hard cock caused delicious friction against it. Her hands glided up his newly chiseled chest and reached his hair threading into it and grasping hold, to counter her Rito suddenly seized two handfuls of her plump ass and she gasped in shock, "Ohhhhhh, yes," throwing her head back.

Rito attacked her newly exposed neck with kisses and nibbles and then seized her pulse point with his lips and sucked hard leaving a hicky on her neck, something he would have never have been able to do until his sudden strength increase while continuing to massage and feel up her ass to his heart's content. Without warning he suddenly flipped them over so he was hovering over her looking down into her wide dilated eyes full of lust and hunger.

"Do you know how often I've imagined having you like this," he admitted as he eyes roamed over her body, from her heaving chest with her large tits hanging down to either side to her spread legs exposing her pussy to him fully for the first time and making a perfect spot to settle his lower body between them. "How much I've dreamed of just snapping and pushing you against the wall or bending you over a desk and seeing how loud I can make you scream? And NOW, now I can do all those things because now I'm as strong as you."

"Even if you weren't," she said panting and her face flushed with how blunt Rito was being. She wondered if it had something to do with his DNA change, after all the species he had fused with all had different instincts. "I would let you do all those things to me anyway even if you were still a normal human, though I admit I really like the idea of you just grabbing me whenever you want and taking me."

"Do you now," Rito asked and his hands came up and seized her tits making her gasp again. He began to squeeze the full mounds of flesh in his hands and his fingers pinched her bright pink nipples which were standing at erect attention. "Do you like it when I play with your tits?"

"OH YES, I love it! I want your hands on them always," Lala moaned her mouth open wide and her head thrashing back and forth. She was sweating and it was causing her body to glisten and her hair to plaster itself to her forehead, "Squeeze them harder!"

"How about this," Rito asked and his right hand slithered down her body. Lala suddenly jerked as without warning Rito suddenly inserted two fingers into her virgin pussy and began to pump, her spine arched off the bed as he thrust his pointer and middle fingers in and out of her warm tight center and he was fascinated by who wide her eyes were and how shallow and quick her breaths had become. His thumb found her clitoris and began to grind against the swollen numb and Lala came undone her hands a vice grip on his upper arms.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out loud her voice high pitched and her womanhood exploded with juices as she came. Rito could feel her tunnel undulating around his digits and his hand, lower arm and upper legs were soaked with Lala's juices from her cum. She went limp under him and was panting loudly her yes cloudy and sensual with her pleasure and he felt a powerful swell of manly pride inside him. Bringing his hand up he licked some of Lala's juices off his finger and the look in Lala's eyes got huskier.

"You taste sweet, I bet you taste better from the source," he made to move down so he could test his theory but Lala put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"You can do that later Rito, right now I NEED you INSIDE me," she begged scooting up against the headboard of the bed and reaching under her thighs to pull her legs wide in a clear invitation. Part of Rito wanted to insist anyway, he had done some private research on what to do for just this occasion and wanted to know if that research would pay off. But he figured there would be plenty of opportunities later to try so he decided to give Lala what she wanted, not that he was complaining.

"Ok Lala, here I come," Rito said placing his cock head at her gushing entrance. He read somewhere that a woman's first time was painful and to get it over with quick, this proved to be useful as he placed both his hands flat on the bed on either side of Lala and thrust. His cock quickly slid into her tight pussy and he felt the slightest of resistance that suddenly tore before he bottomed out inside her.

Lala hissed at the sudden intrusion, Rito was bigger than he had been before when she had blown him and she felt every inch of it inside her along with the sharp stabbing pain of her Hymen being torn. The pain caused her to clench up and tense and her hands became vices on Rito's shoulders while her thighs trapped his hips in place to keep him from moving. She had been expecting this and thought she was prepared but the sudden intimate pain was more intense than she had been expecting and she felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

Tears that were suddenly kissed away by Rito as he leaned down to press her into the bed with his body her breast mashing up against his chest as he moved from kissing the tears from her cheeks to kissing her, which she returned with all the love and lust she could muster bringing her arms up around his neck as he kissed her deeper. "It's ok, you can move now," she said as they finally broke away to breath and simultaneously clenched her inner muscles and rolled her hips causing Rito to suck in a sharp breath and groan in pleasure, "I can take it."

"Ok," Rito said in a husky voice and gave her another quick kiss before propping himself up on his hands and knees so he could work. He wanted to do this right, pulling back with his hips his cock slid back out of Lala's fluttering pussy until only the tip remained and then he thrust back in sharply.

Lala let out a breathy little sigh as Rito pulled out which transformed into a quick gasp of pleasure as he thrust back in, quickly he began thrusting back and forth setting a quick but unhurried rhythm. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh quickly filled the room along with their heavy breathing as she looked up into his determined and lust filled eyes. "Ah, ah, ah, ah," she gasped with each stroke, "It's so good Rito, I never imagined!"

"God you're so wet and tight," Rito grunted heavily as he slowly added more power and speed to his thrusts. "Feels so GOOD, you feel SO good! Regretting all the times you slept in my bed naked and did nothing."

Then Rito leaned down and began kissing and sucking on Lala's exposed neck, Lala groaned even louder and leaned back letting him have more access to her flesh. Nothing felt as good as just laying back with Rito on top of her, her stomach was noting tighter and tighter and the heat was building up inside her. She knew she was going to cum again soon, with each of his thrusts she felt his cock head bash against her cervix sending jolts of electric pleasure up her spine, "OH Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, RITOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rito grunted both from pleasure and from surprise at Lala's dirty talk as the girl under him came again and tensed up for several seconds before going limp with a blissfully glazed look on her face, he chuckled at the content look on her face but she had gone off before he was there so it wasn't over yet. "Enjoyed that did you Lala," he asked with a teasing tone of voice.

"Mmmmm," Lala agreed her eyes closed as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. But she wasn't given long as she was suddenly jerked down as Rito grabbed her legs by her thighs and flipped them over his shoulders and then bending them back until her knees pressed against breasts giving his cock a whole new angle into her pussy. "Eep," she squeaked in a small voice.

"That's right," Rito said smirking down at her half frightened half surprised look. "I'm not done with you yet, it's not fair that you came twice already and left me hanging dry, now I'm going to make you pay for it."

"Oh fuck me," Lala whispered.

"That's the idea," Rito said and then slammed down into her. Lala cried out loudly as Rito started pounding her right away with deep heavy thrusts straight down into her abused pussy. The head of his cock jabbed again and again against her G-Spot and white flashes strobed across her vision every few seconds.

"God I'm close, I'm going to cum inside you Lala," Rito grunted and seized her heaving breasts in his hands pinching the nipples and twisting them slightly. Lala's pussy was clenching rapidly around him and sucking him in with each downward thrust while dragging against his cock as though to keep him inside every time he pulled back.

"YES! DO IT, I WANT TO FEEL YOUR SEED IN MY PUSSY! CUM INSIDE ME RITO, I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!" Lala cried as Rito's thrusts became erratic and finally with an explosive gasp he thrust deeply into her once more and stayed there. She felt his cock swell even lager than before before it twitched and suddenly she felt a burning warmth flood her womanhooh, "sooooo hot inside me," she cooed up at him wrapping her arms around his back as he went limp on top of her.

For Rito it was like all the enrgy in his body was suddenly gone as his cock twitched and then started shrinking inside Lala as soon as he was done pouring his seed inside her. He sighed in pleasure and then rolled them over so they were lying on their sides. "That was amazing Lala, I love you so much."

"I love you too Rito that was incredible, better than I imagined. We have to make this a common thing between us," she said with a smirk.

"Spending my days making love to the most beautiful woman in the universe, sigh I guess if that's to be my life," Rito teased and Lala giggled reaching up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Our life Rito, I thank my luckly stars every day it was your bathtub I teleported into," Lala said with a loving smile on her face and intent eyes. "Speaking of baths I think we both need another…care to join me, I might need some help washing my back."

"Oh sure that's the only reason you want me in the shower," Rito teased as Lala got up and pulled him out of bed giggling. "Alright fine fine I'm coming."

"Not yet your not," Lala said in a husky voice eyes showing lust again.

"But on one condition," Rito said drawing them to a halt right outside the door to the bathroom.

"What condition," Lala asked curious.

"Move back into my room with me," Rito asked in a quiet and husky voice of his own and Lala's eyes went wide and misty. "I miss sleeping with you at night, clothes are optional."

Lala felt tears trying to pool in her eyes, she had missing sleeping with him as well and now things had taken on a new meaning for them. "Agreed, and I missed sleeping with you two," she said and leaned up to kiss him again. She couldn't get enough of doing that and pulled him into the shower and as she turned the hot water on to wash the sweat off them both she thought, _'and now I'm sure I can live with sharing you Rito with as many other girls as you are willing to give your heart too. I know I have my place in it but for every new person you love it just gets bigger and it would be a crime not to share that.'_

Giggling again at her thought she made a mental note to get Haruna to confess to Rito as soon as she could and to find out how many other girls felt the same as she felt like she had been overlooking other girls feelings on the matter. She could already think of a few probable cases, but then her thoughts and washing were interrupted as Rito pushed her around and up against the glass only to enter her from behind in one swift move and they started their new yet old dance all over again.

 **PAN: Question for you all, i'm up in the air on if I should include Mikan or not Rito's Harem. Tell me what you think in your reviews and see you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing, so please don't sue.**

 _Planet Deviluke, Galactic Capital, Orbit_

In orbit of the homeworld of Gid Lucione Deviluke thousands of Orbital Defense Satellites were backed up by hundreds of Capital fleet ships and supported by dozens of StarBases. One of those ships, a 12km long Dreadnought, was in orbit around the largest of the planet's three satellites by itself. On the bridge in the commander's chair, which was above and behind the captain's chair, sat a young man in his early 20's with white hair in black form fitting carapace armor and the iconic armored trident tail of the house of Deviluke.

"Commander Astra priority transmission from the Capital, it bears the Imperial code," the bridge communications officer said and turned to look at the young warrior.

"Thank you Marek," the young man said. "I will take it on my personal cue," with that he pressed a butting on his chair and opaque black screens rose around his chair cutting him off from the rest of the bridge and he rose from his seat as he accepted the transmission followed by kneeling on one knee as the visage of Emperor Gid filled the screen.

"My Lord," he said bowing his head.

"Rise Astra, there is no need to be so formal when we are alone," Gid said and the young man rose and smiled.

"It is good to see you returned to your previous form Uncle," Astra said placing one hand on the hilt of his Photon sword on his left hip and his right hand sweeping his cape back as he stood.

"Not quiet," Gid said placing his hand on his chest. "I have returned to my previous form true but I am only at about 85% of my normal power. Not too bad but it will take some months more before I am at 100%." It was a testament to the trust between them that Gid could mention something like that. Some families would be afraid or relatives trying to steal their power but not the Devilukes, they were a united if small house with Gid in command as Emperor.

"Don't worry Uncle it may have taken years for you to get back to this point but now that you have the rest will be quick," Astra pointed out and they both smiled.

"Yes that is true," Gid agreed.

"And Aunt Sephie must appreciate it as well," Astra said with a smirk.

Emperor Gid twitched half in annoyance and half in embarrassment, he may act like a pervert sometimes but that was all it was. An act, he would never cheat on his beloved wife and woe onto anyone who harmed a hair on her head. "You take way to much after your mother, my little sister took great joy in heckling me any chance she got."

"Ha ha, yes mom did tell me a bunch of stories growing up about her time with you after all," Astra said. "How is she doing by the way, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Geena, the lazy woman, is off on Tevross putting down a rebellion which is really just an excuse to go fighting and avoid political situations," Gid said with an annoyed tick.

"Given how much of the political requirements you foist off on Aunt Sephie I don't see how you can complain too much when mom finds ways to exercise your shared desire to fight," Astra teased him and Gid just grunted again looking away but Astra knew it didn't bother him. Gid saw him as his own son in a way since the odds of him ever having a son of his own were almost zero, Charmians like Aunt Sephie were an almost female exclusive race. Only their long lifespans like Devilukens and ability to reproduce with most carbon based humanoid lifeforms allowed them to exist at all.

"Careful kid or I might invite you to go sparing with me again," Gid threatened and Astra put his hands up in an I surrender tone. "But enough idle chit chat, I've got a job for you."

"A job," Astra asked looking curious.

"Yes it seems like the boy Lala is committed to has finally decided to man up and take Lala seriously which is good news. Furthermore according to Zastin one of Lala's inventions spliced his human DNA with Deviluken, Galen and one other plant based species. The jury is still out on the final result but the Deviluken power according to Zastin's scan of the boy has the potential to be a high tier Deviluken. At least an 8 or maybe even higher," Gid explained.

"Impressive," Astra said stroking his chin. "It certainly makes me feel better that Lala has found someone she loves, but more so that its someone who can protect her and be a powerful heir to the Empire. So what do you need from me?"

"You have recently become a tier 9," Gid said a small hint of pride in the undertone of his voice. "So I want you to go to the Earth and train Yuuki Rito into a powerful warrior. Make it clear to him that if he refuses I will separate him from Lala forever," there was no give in the seriousness of Gid's voice and Astra bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"What about the planet, should I fold it into the Empire," Astra asked.

"No," Gid said after a moment. "They are still a tier 4 civilization we will wait at least until they are a Tier 3 unless extinction is threatened. Take your ship but keep it hidden for now, you may need it's resources and firepower."

"Understood," Astra said as he began pulling up the data concerning his cousin and the Earth on his personal computer. "I will depart at once."

Gid nodded and vanished from the screen and Astra dropped the privacy field. "Bring the ship to general quarters and prepare to make way," he called as soon as he could be heard. "Captain we make for the planet Earth in the Koprulu sector bring up the hyperdrive a double check that all crew are accounted for!"

"Yes commander," the captain said saluting before turning to issue orders to the rest of the ship.

"So we are going to see Lala again Astra," a voice said walking up behind him. He turned to see a woman around his own age in similar armor though cut to be much more revealing with long blue hair big breasts and a pair of pistols on her hips.

"Yep we sure are Mia," Astra said and the girl smiled. "I know you have missed Lala and her little sisters but remember work comes first."

"Yes sir," Mia said.

 _Earth, Yuuki House_

The sun came up on Monday morning and Rito stirred from his slumber as the rays of light lashed across his face. It was no different from the countless other times he had awoken in his room except for one key difference, he was laying on his left side facing the door to his room but he couldn't see it. All he could see was the face of a beautiful long pink haired woman, Lala lay sound asleep in his arms curled up against his chest.

She was also naked which wasn't in and of itself a strange thing, but he was naked as well and that certainly a new development. He smiled as the girl cooed in her sleep and cuddled deeper into his chest and he could feel her nipples pressed against his bare chest. Not a day ago he would have been a blushing wreck just from seeing Lala naked but for some reason ever since his transformation from Lala's DNA splicer his embarrassment while still there was very much muted and easily ignored.

He noticed another feeling and peeked under the covers to see that his Deviluken tail had wrapped around Lala's in their sleep. He chuckled and then got a sneaky idea which put a sly smirk on his face, gently untangling himself from her arms and tail he rolled them over so Lala was on her back and he was hanging over her with the covers thrown back exposing them both. Lala was so beautiful, her large DD cup breasts felt slightly to either side of her chest but not by much and were topped by large bright pink nipples. Her arms were up by her head exposing her smooth armpits and he had a strange desire to tickle them.

Her legs were also slightly spread slightly exposing her pink slit which only had a small patch of pink fuzz over it, scooting down her grabbed her thighs and spread her legs to the sides and pushed her knees up exposing her pussy to him completely. They had sex several times last night before heading home and had fallen asleep right away but he had never gotten the chance to taste her last night, well he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity now.

Her put his thumbs on either side of her slit and spread it to the sides exposing her pink flesh, looking up at her face he gently blew into her and was pleased when she twitched and moaned in her sleep. "Mmmm Rito," she groaned softly and he blew into her again causing her to twitch in pleasure more.

"Oh Lala," he cooed softly. Not nearly loud enough to wake her but that wasn't the point. "If you don't wake up I'm going to punish you," she still didn't wake though she stirred slightly. Not waiting any longer her kept her spread open and gently licked her flower from its base to her clit, she tasted sweet like candy and he wanted more. Licking again and again Lala's moans were increasing and she was stirring above him more and more, wanting more he pushing his tongue deep into her pussy reaching as deep as he could get while his nose pressed against her clit.

"Ahhh, Rito what," Lala asked finally waking up and looking down between her legs. She came completely awake at the sight of Rito eating her out and she groaned loudly as he licked deeply sending pleasure through her core. "Mmmm, so good. You make me so hot Rito," she said threading her fingers into his orange and silver tipped hair as he slurped and sucked at her pussy. Then he suddenly locked onto her engorged clit and bit down on it lightly, "OH SHIT," she cursed her hands and thighs locking on his head trapping him as she gushed into his mouth.

Then she went limp gurgling happily, "Did you enjoy my little wakeup call Lala?" He asked with a teasing tone of voice.

"Oh yes," she said still practically boneless only to let out an eep of surprise as Rito suddenly flipped her over putting her on her hands and knees with her ass high up in the air and her chest pressed against the bed. Looking over her shoulder she saw Rito had his hands on her ass and was taking his time feeling her up.

"Just saying Lala, you have an amazing ass," Rito said smirking when he caught her eyes.

She gave him a smoky look and then wiggled her ass at him, "well if you like it so much why don't you do something with it?" Rito just returned her smirk and lifted one hand; she had just a second to realize what he intended to do and opened her mouth to shout but was too late. With a resounding smack of flesh on flash Rito spanked her hard, "OHHHHHHH," she moaned in breathy pleasure at the sharp pain.

"What, did you like that," Rito asked with a very pleased tone. She gave a tiny nod into the pillows with a muted yes and then squeaked again as he spanked her again this time on the other cheek. "Then you're going to love this."

"Oh SO BIG," Lala cried as she was suddenly filled to the brim with thick hard cock. Rito pushed all the way into Lala in one go and her hot wet pussy took him all the way to the hilt until his mushroom head knocked a hello against her cervix. Not wasting any time her took two big fistfuls of her large round ass and started pounding away.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

The bed under them rocked back and forth banging against the wall with each of his thrusts as Lala griped so tightly onto the headboard that her fingers actually dug out divots in the metal frame. Her tail was lashing in the air in front of him and in a move that impressed even him he caught the elusive appendage in his mouth and began to suck and chew on the Spade shape tip.

"FUCK,FUCK FUCK, FUCK," Lala chanted with each jab into her core. Rito was filling every part of her pussy and just like last night it felt soooo good. Then her pleasure sky rocketed when he caught her tail in his mouth, her pussy walls tried to constrict around his cock as she figured she could draw a like life copy on paper just from remembering the feeling. Then her pleasure jumped up again when his right hand left her ass and reached under her to pinch her clit. It was far too much and she screamed as she came again.

Rito seized up moments after Lala lost it on his cock, jabbing another half dozen rapid fire thrusts into her pussy which also jammed her harshly into the mattress, he pressed his cock as deep into her body as he could get it and exploded no longer able to take the wet, hot fluttering flesh around his poll and he spewed his seed deep into her womb. "Fuck, that's good," Rito moaned going limp over Lala's sweaty back as they both gasped pulling in deep ragged breaths.

"Love you Rito," Lala whispered as she felt Rito shrinking inside her.

"Love you too Lala," Rito muttered back moving her sweaty hair of the nape of her neck so he could place soft butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck and back after releasing her tail from his mouth.

Lala sighed in content letting the warm afterglow of sex wash over her, simply enjoying the heavy weight of Rito pinning her to the bed with his body. She idly wondered if they had enough time before school for another round, but her hopes along with her afterglow were suddenly dashed as the door to Rito's room was slammed open with no warning.

"Hey Beast, get up! Mikan says it's almost time for break…what the HELL are you doing to my SISTER," Nana screamed as she got an eyeful of Rito lying over. With an angry look on her face she made to charge forward to assault Rito for doing whatever it was that he was doing to her sister but as Rito jerked back in shock pulling out of Lala in the process Lala herself reacted.

Robbed of her post coital bliss and shared warmth of Rito's body a hot intense flare of what might be called annoyance shot through her normally cheerful and happy go luck mind, you could have even placed fare bets of calling it anger if such a thing could have existed in the Pink haired girl's soul. For Nana Aster Deviluke her view of the Beast called Rito was suddenly obstructed by the sister she was supposed to be protecting. But for some reason that sister, who was usually a smiling hapless airhead, was giving her a very pointed, one might say unfriendly, glare.

She had just enough time to feel a spike of perfectly rational fear and then Lala's tail was pointing at her and a low power blast of energy shot out of the tail tip and struck her on the forehead. Her forward momentum was instantly arrested and she suddenly found herself crashing back into the wall next to the door dazed and confused, after a second of the world spinning around her she finally managed to focus her eyes and look up. Lala was standing over her, holding a bed sheet around her body and glaring down at her.

"Nana, I'm only going to say this once. You knock on the door of this room and ask permission before opening it and coming in, this is my and Rito's personal space and unless a time comes where you wish to join us in it as more than my sister you would do well to respect that privacy. Is that understood Nana?" Lala spoke in a calm and very serious voice that was nothing like she had ever done before and Nana nodded rapidly before bolting out of the room when Lala gave a jerk of her head telling her to go.

Rito blinked and then sighed taking a pillow and placing it over his waist just in case someone else came into his, their, room unannounced. "You know Lala; neither of us is acting like our usual selves since yesterday. Do you think it has something to do with me becoming a Deviluken hybrid?"

"You mean the fact that you aren't getting embarrassed when you see me naked anymore," Lala hummed putting a finger to her chin and flashing him her body by opening her blanket with the other. It gave him a nice view of her body even though it still covered all the naughty bits, he was sure that she had somehow done it on purpose.

"Or the fact that YOU are acting not only sexy and assertive but also possessive and even hostile. If I'm not wrong you just got ticked off at Nana, you never get angry for real at anyone. The closest thing I can relate it to is when you got a cold and got really embarrassed, so since we have both suddenly started acting different I have to guess that it has something to do with our Deviluken blood," Rito postulated.

"Hmmm, you're not wrong," Lala said stroking her chin. "There is something to do with Deviluken instincts but I forget the specifics. Momo would remember though she is good with biology regardless of if its plant or animal."

"Then let's hurry downstairs, we have to go to school soon anyways," Rito said and Lala agreed with a smile. After a quick but through shower in which they both ended up squeaky clean by the other's hands they walked into the kitchen holding hands to see that Mikan, Celine, Momo and Nana were already seated and eating at the table. Though Momo and Nana were still in the pajamas.

"Good morning Rito-san, did you and Onee-san sleep well," Momo asked with a sly tone of voice.

"As a matter of fact we did," Rito said as they both sat down and started to fill their plates. "I didn't realize how much I actually missed Lala sneaking into my bed at night."

"But she didn't sneak into your bed did she big brother," Mikan said giving him a look.

"No I asked her if she wanted to share my bedroom and she agreed," Rito said not blushing or stuttering. "I don't regret asking her at all."

"From the sound of things this morning neither does Onee-san," Momo said while giggling causing both Mikan and Nana to blush.

"This BEAST was doing weird things to Onee-san and you make jokes Momo," Nana shouted pointing at Rito with an accusing finger. "All those weird noises I heard and when I saw him and tried to stop him Lala stopped ME, he has already done something weird to Onee-san. She never gets mad like that!"

"It's true," Lala said shrugging acting mostly normal with a smile on her face and looking innocent. "Nana barged into our room without knocking and it made me angry."

"Well you were making a lot of noise," Mikan said with a blush. "I won't make a big deal of it since Rito seems to be taking your relationship seriously but everyone in the house could hear you."

"Sorry," Lala said bopping herself on the head lightly and sticking out her tongue. Rito also had a small blush but it was nothing like the face burns he had before but it was still something. "I will make a device that prevents sound and vibrations from leaving our room but still lets them in while on. That should keep us from making everyone else feel uncomfortable."

"That's all well and good," Momo said as she spoon fed Celine some sugar based syrup made for her biology. "But you mentioned that you have had mood swings Onee-san?"

"Hai, Rito as well. He doesn't get embarrassed as easily anymore and I'm acting aggressive. I know it has something to do with being half Deviluken but I forget the specifics," Lala explained.

"What do you mean half Deviluken," Mikan asked confused.

"Our father the Emperor is a full Deviluken," Momo said in a kind voice. "But our mother is a Charmian making us hybrids. But for what Lala is asking about comes from our Deviluken heritage, on Deviluke our population is split between males and females like most species. But while the ratio of Male to Female on say the Earth is almost 1 to 1 or a 50/50 split on Deviluke we have a population of 40% males and 60% females."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Mikan said slowly. "So what that means the women are in charge or something?"

"No actually Deviluke is a male dominated planet despite the larger number of females and there is a reason for that," Momo explained waving one finger. "Generally the women on Deviluke act a lot like Lala, sweet and innocent and not too interested in sex even after they hit puberty, this lasts until the actively decide to start pursuing a specific male Deviluken. Most males are very strong, much stronger than females, and the stronger they are the earlier women will go after them."

"Usually multiple women will go after one male at the same time and end up fighting each other, a winner is decided when the male chooses one of the females that gets his interest by grabbing her left breast. That woman becomes the male's Alpha and mate but it doesn't end there, the Alpha then begins to choose other women to share her mate. Mostly from the other women that competed for him originally, if the male likes them he gropes their breasts as well and the order he accepts them in sets up the hierarchy of the harem."

"So most male Devilukens end up with multiple women," Mikan asked.

"Correct," Momo said nodding. "It's usually between 3 and 6, the stronger the male the more women he ends up with. The reason Rito is acting differently now is because his Deviluken instincts are affecting him, most males end up getting snatched up young so sex is something they are surrounded by early on while the woman's instincts towards sex are repressed until she is a little older and she has the strength to get a mate."

"But you said your father only has your mother," Rito said looking interested.

"That's because our mother is a Charmian not a Deviluken," Momo said. "Charmians are very strict with their mates because of their ability to charm those around them, when they find someone who can resist their charm they get very possessive. It caused a lot of problems on Deviluke, on one hand our father is the strongest in the universe. On the other by marrying our mother no other Deviluken women could get to him and they got jealous, it also means there are only us three girls in line for the throne with no males."

"Charmian's are an all-female race," Lala piped up. "They can breed with most carbon based humanoid life but they only have girls and they almost always breed true. Devilukens are one of the few races that are strong enough to affect the Charmian DNA, Momo and I lean more towards Devilukens with our instincts."

"While Nana here leans more towards Charmian even though her body is mostly Deviluken," Momo said eyeing Nana who blushed. "It's why she is not as open towards sex as Onee-sama and I are."

"I…I just get uncomfortable when the subject gets brought up," Nana stuttered. "But it's less that I'm monogamous like a Charmian and more that I have both sets of instincts and they clash in weird ways. Lala and Momo are pure Deviluken in instinct but for me my desires are muted and the thought makes me uncomfortable. So I react strongly when it comes up."

"Don't worry about it Nana," Rito said in a kind voice placing a hind on her head and rubbing it lightly. "You are you and there is nothing wrong with being embarrassed about sex, most people are after all."

"Thanks Rito," Nana murmured blushing making Lala and Momo both smile knowingly at her reaction.

"Alright Rito, Lala you had better go otherwise you're going to be late for school," Mikan said as she began cleaning the dishes.

"Oh your right, let's go Rito," Lala said grabbing Rito's arm and dragging him to the front door after dropping a quick kiss on Celine's head. "Bye Nana! Bye Momo, see you later!"

"See yah," Rito said as he waved goodbye while Lala dragged him out of the house.

Moments after the door had closed and Mikan left the kitchen Momo turned to Nana who was holding a giggling Celine and asked with a coyish look on her face, "so Nana, what do you think about applying for getting into Sainan High School?"

 _Sainan High School_

Arriving arm in arm with Lala, Rito smiled as they exchanged their shoes and placed their sneakers in their cubbies. It felt nice to be back in school despite all the home work involved his life had been really crazy since the pool incident and he was looking forward to some normal everyday life. Well, as normal as his life got anyways, added on was the fact that Lala was now officially his girlfriend things were looking up.

"Good morning princess," came a calm and emotionless voice.

He looked around and spotted none other than Golden Darkness herself. The legendary assassin from outer space who had sworn to take his life one day because of a contract taken out on his life. She was looking at him with her usual blank stare but he found that he didn't feel afraid of her like he normally did; maybe because he now had the powers of a Deviluken he was no longer helpless before her. Sure she could still probably kill him with her skill and experience but he was still calm.

"Good morning Yami-san, how are you doing today," he asked with a smile figuring that it couldn't hurt to try and engage her in conversation. She was good friends with Mikan after all.

"Yuuki Rito…you've changed," Yami said eyeing his tail, silver tipped hair and symmetrical facial features and body shape. "You lack fear."

"Ha ha, yeah I ended up getting spliced with some alien DNA by one of Lala's machines the other day," Rito said rubbing the back of his head. "I liked the changes so I decided to keep them; they made me stronger after all but they also affected my personality a little with all the alien instincts."

"Hmmm, maybe I should remind you that your life is in my hands," Yami said with a slightly dangerous glint in her eye. One long lock of her hair suddenly transmuted into a sharp metal blade which she pointed at him threateningly but Rito didn't even balk like he would have before. In fact he just chuckled not looking worried at all which seemed to irritate Yami somewhat as a small tick appeared on her forehead.

"Sorry Yami I'm not trying make fun of you. But I know you wouldn't really hurt me," Rito said still chuckling along with Lala who was watching them and agreed with Rito completely. Yami would never really hurt Rito.

"And how do you know that," Yami asked not backing down her blade still pointing at Rito.

Rito paused looking thoughtful and wondering how he knew, REALLY knew, that Yami would never seriously hurt him. He thought about all the time and experiences they had together since she had arrived on Earth, after a moment an image of Yami and Mikan locked in his mind and he smiled. "I know you would never seriously harm me, let alone kill me, because if you ever did something like that Yami Mikan would never forgive you for the rest of her life."

Yami blanched her face twisting in shock and horror as her hair blade came undone almost faster than he could blink. Yami trembled as she looked at him her emotions playing plainly in her eyes, after a moment she suddenly turned and walked away and out of sight her face confused and uncertain. Rito thought about going after her for a second but then thought better of it, he had a feeling that he had just told Yami something important about herself and she would probably need time to herself to sort it out.

"Lala-San! Yuuki-Kun!" a sweet voice called drawing the attention of both of them. They looked behind them to see Haruna followed closely by Risa, Mio and Oshizu the ghost. Rito felt himself smile at seeing Haruna, her kind smile and small body combined with the aura of peace she gave off made him feel warm. He also felt the undeniable pull of attraction towards her that he always felt, but now that he was being honest with his own feelings he could tell that it was different from what he felt for Lala, he LOVED Lala while he had a crush on Haruna. Now if only he could decide if he wanted to explore multiple relationships like Lala kept insisting he do.

"Good morning Haruna-chan," he said smiling at the girl. He noticed how she blushed and wondered how he had never really noticed before how she acted around him, did she maybe have a crush on him as well?

"Haruna," Lala cried running over and hugging the girl tightly. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too Lala-chan," Haruna said smiling and returning the hug. Then she looked at Rito, particularly at his hair and tail, "so Risa was telling the truth then."

"I'm guessing Risa told you about my little change since you don't seem surprised," Rito said smiling while his tail waved around.

"Hai, she told me about it yesterday," Haruna said nodding. "It was a little surprising but Yuuki-kun is still Yuuki-kun and nothing really surprises me anymore with Lala involved."

Both Rito and Haruna laughed at that making Lala pout, "that's mean," she moaned sticking out her lower lip and placing her hands on her hips for a moment before breaking back out in her normal smile. "But I'm glad Haruna-san understands, still we need to talk Haruna-san. I will see you in class Rito," she said before grabbing a surprised Haruna's hand and dragging her away.

"See you in class Lala," he called after them as they turned a corner out of sight.

"So Rito worried what your girlfriend and your crush are going to talk about alone," Risa teased getting up next to him and lightly elbowing him in the side.

"Not really," Rito fired back completely calm.

"Then maybe you could fill me in on all the dirty details of your visit to a love hotel with Lala eh," Risa asked in her dirty old man voice number 7.

Rito blinked and something flickered in his eyes before he smirked down at the blond bomb shell, "sure Risa I'll tell you. But it will cost you a naked lap dance."

Risa blinked and then flushed scarlet and the look on her face sent Rito in belly aching laughter as he quickly walked away from the stunned girl who had always given but never gotten before then. None of the three girls could respond before Rito was gone but it was Oshizu who spoke up first.

"When he said naked, did he mean himself, you or both at the same time," Risa in response blushed darker and Mio had a hazy look in her eyes and some drool coming out of the side of her mouth.

"Lala? Lala!? Lala slow down you're going to pull my arm off," Haruna said panting as Lala finally stopped next to a set of stairs in a corner of the hallway. Haruna put her hands on her knees taking deep breaths before looking up at the smiling girl. "Jeez Lala-san, whats so important that you had to drag me off form everyone like that?"

"Ah," Lala said suddenly looking a little nervous and a little embarrassed at the same time. "Listen Haruna, there's something really important that I need to tell you but first I need you to promise me that you won't freak out or overreact until you hear me our ok?"

"Ok," Haruna said slowly sounding nervous herself. But Lala was her friend; if she had to tell her something important she would of course listen and try to help any way she could. "You know you can tell me anything Lala, were friends after all."

"Yeah, were friends," Lala said a slightly sad tone in her voice which made Haruna look concerned. "Ok, first things first I guess. Rito asked me to be his official girlfriend the other day."

"…HUH!" Haruna could be forgiven for being both shocked and sad as both feeling rocked through her as Lala's words registered. Whatever she had been expecting it hadn't been that.

"Yeah," Lala said scratching the back of her head while looking at Haruna's blushing and wide eyed face. "Rito confessed to me at the pool the other day that he loved me, but the other day he came to me again and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Then yesterday we went on a date together, our first official one as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh….I see," Haruna said in a despondent voice. And she really couldn't be blamed for it either; she had long since held a crush on Rito but had never acted on it. Lala knew about it and constantly encouraged her to confess always claiming that if Rito married Lala he could also marry her as the laws of the Earth would no longer apply. But while she considered Lala her best female friend she didn't know if she even wanted to share Rito with another woman, let alone multiple other women. She also recognized how much closer Lala and Rito were getting the longer they spent together.

Now it looked like Rito had finally acted on his feelings towards Lala, a future where she and she alone claimed Rito for herself seemed to be gone. Her only option left then would be to peruse a relationship where she shared Rito with at least Lala if she wanted to be with Rito at all, "when you say officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend does that mean Rito accepts that he is going to marry you and become Emperor of the Galaxy?"

"Yeah it does, Rito told me himself that's what he intended," Lala said slowly.

"So it's less that you're going out and more that you're officially engaged," Haruna said softly wrapping her arms around herself as though to hold herself together.

"Yes," Lala said softly paused and then continued. "But that's not everything Haruna, we also slept together and gave each other our virginities after our date."

Before Haruna had just felt a cold lump in her belly, but at Lala's words she felt like a hot poker had shoved itself through her heart. Lala had SEX with Rito, the very thought should have sent her into an embarrassed spin but all she felt was a sad ache. "Oh, I didn't realize Devilukens moved that quickly in their relationships."

Lala flinched at her friend's tone of voice but carried on hoping to find something to make things better, "Haruna I know this must all be a big shock but your my best friend, I realize now why Earthlings consider monogamy important to them. Rito himself said he wasn't sure if he wanted to marry more than just me, but I believe that Rito has a heart capable of loving as many people as many people as he wants to. I want you to have that to, but most of all I don't want to lose you as a friend no matter what you choose."

"Lala…I. This is all really big, I like Rito a lot. I have for years now, but I need time to think about this," Haruna said turning around. "Thank you for telling me, you're a good friend Lala. I just need some time."

"Ok, but please talk to me soon. I really don't want to lose my friend," Lala said and Haruna nodded before walking away down the hall. She felt sadness trying to well up inside of her before shaking it off, Haruna would speak to her again soon. It wasn't like she didn't know things would eventually develop between her and Rito, she had always assumed that she would be second to Haruna in Rito's heart until Rito proved otherwise.

Not letting the negative emotions drag her down she spotted first Yui and then Rito as he intercepted her offering to take the heavy load from her arms before she started up the stairs. "Yui-chan good morning," she called as she approached the two.

"Morning Lala-san," Yui said blushing and refusing to meet her's or Rito's eyes. "Remember what I told you yesterday, your relationship is your own but I won't have you doing anything shameless while at school."

"Hai Kotegawa-san we understand, are you sure you don't want me to take those for you," Rito said.

"C-call me Yui-san, Yuuki-kun and no I'm good I can handle it," Yui said her blush getting a little deeper.

"You know Yui-san, you always talk about shameless things like sex. If you wanted to you could just join us and marry Rito after I do and then you could do all those shameless things with him yourself. You do have a crush on him yourself don't you," Lala said.

"W-what! What are you talk about! I don't…I mean how can you?" Yui stuttered and her face was tomato red eyes shifting between Lala and Rito. Rito just looked a little surprised and looked more closely at Yui."

"I mean that if you wanted to go out with Rito and eventually marry him like I will you could, Deviluken practices are different from Earth practices and Rito will become Emperor of the Galaxy when he marries me. So he wouldn't even be breaking any rules!" Lala's happy voice was specifically toned to get through to Yui whose eyes were still wide.

What surprised Rito was that she didn't automatically reject Lala's suggestion. In fact she was shooting him inquisitive looks that were far from her normal angry rants. After a minute she turned away back towards the stairs with a huff, "I will consider it," she finally said which made both Rito and Lala blink in surprise before she looked over her shoulder with a glare, "but only because I know without someone like me around Rito would just turn into a big pervert, not to mention he has no idea how to run a galaxy spanning Empire. For the sake of the galaxy and for no other reason…I will consider your suggestion Lala."

Then she began making her way up the stairs with a flabbergasted Rito and a giggling Lala watching her. "What in the world just happened," Rito muttered more to himself than anything but then Lala leaned into his side and answered.

"I think we just found your first harem candidate Rito," she said. Rito was stopped from responding however when a shout suddenly got their attention from the top of the stairs.

"MAUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A flash of green was their only warning before Celine suddenly appeared lunging at Yui's head, naturally Yui recognized the blur coming at her and tried to catch her but ended up boggling the papers she was carrying her back foot slipping on the lower stair as Celine hit her face and both of them began to fall back down the stairs.

Rito blurred into motion moving faster than any human possibly could and made to catch Yui, but at the last moment Celine came free of Yui's face and would have landed hard possibly hurting herself forcing Rito to catch her instead. Yui, not your typical damsel in distress, saw this mentally approving Rito prioritizing Celine's safety but at the same time she twisted as she fell her arms waving looking for something to catch or hold onto.

Luckily she did and managed to land only a little painfully on her knees at the bottom of the stairs, she would only have small bruises as a result, but unfortunately the thing she managed to grab onto wasn't the railing or the wall but Rito's belt. In a merciful world Rito's belt would have been enough to hold his pants up but to God of Prat Falls and Lucky Perv's no longer had as much sway over Rito with his increased balance and reaction time and needed to get a little creative.

The result, when Rito caught Celine safely in his arms who giggled and hugged the side of Rito's head happy to be in the arms of her FAVORITE person, Yui Kotegawa grabbed onto his belt as she fell and 'somehow' managed to pull both his pants and boxers down all at once. Rito froze solid as he looked down at Yui on her knees and his brain superimposed pink hair and mischievous smile of Lala as he remembered her being in this exact same position not too long ago and what had resulted.

Yui froze as well eyes going as wide as saucers and a blush rapidly rising on her face as Rito's man meat appeared right before her eyes. It bounced up slightly as her pull freed it form his boxers only for the semi-hard fuck stick to settle across her stunned face, the angle letting it lay across her face under her nose and across her slightly parted lips, the musky sent filled her nose as she breathed in sharply in shock and her mind was hyperaware that her tongue was mere millimeters away from Rito's shaft, all she had to do was extend her tongue slightly and she would be able to taste it, she could even easily claim that it was an accident like everything else and no one could refute her.

"Wow, how does that beast always end up in these situations," a voice suddenly cut through the silence catching all their attentions. Rito and Lala looked up at the top of the stairs as Yui suddenly Eek'ed and snapped out of her daze falling back on her butt and scooting away from Rito's crotch to the bottom of the stairs where she hid her bright red face in her hands muttering sorry over and over again and not being able to meet anyone's eyes.

"It's only natural that the future Emperor of the Galaxy would have women throwing themselves at him in the hopes that he will impregnate them, though I admit even I didn't see Kotegawa-san of all people try to tempt him into knocking her up in the middle of a school hallway during the day of all places," a second voice said with an amused tone to it.

"Nana, Momo? What are you two doing here," Rito asked surprised as him mind restarted and he managed to rip his thoughts away from images of sex with Lala or with Yui or even both. Quickly handing Celine off to a giggling Lala he managed to pull up his pants, though with Lala shooting him husky glances Momo looking on appreciatively and Nana carefully keeping her eyes above his waist line it wasn't like he hand been pants'ed in front of the entire school. All these girls had seen his junk before at one point or another.

"Surprise Rito-san we decided to sign up for school though we are in the year below yours," Momo said as they both walked down the stairs.

"Oh that's wonderful," Lala shouted walking up to smile at them with Celine on her hip like a baby. "You're going to have so much fun!"

"Yui-san," Rito whispered walking up and kneeling next to the mortified girl. There's no need to be embarrassed you know, considering all the times I've fallen on and I'll just consider this karma and forget about it no hard feelings, ok?"

Yui peeked up at him to see him holding one hand out and smiling, not really able to meet his eyes fully she never the less reached up and took his hand. Standing up she took a step back and looked up at the pink haired sisters with a determined look on her face despite her blush, obviously deciding to act like nothing had happened at all. "How did you two get into school so quickly," she asked groping for a topic change.

"The principle helped us out, don't mind the small details. He said it was ok since we were such cute girls," Momo said giggling and putting on finger on her cheek. "So we have to work hard to become good friends with everyone, right Rito-Sempai," she asked winking at Rito who just chuckled.

"Right," he replied.

A few minutes later after classes had started Momo and Nana had been introduced to their new classmates after separating from Rito, Lala and Yui who had taken Celine to Dr. Mikado. Naturally the students, especially the boys in the class, had gathered around the better endowed of the twins and Nana could only watch with an annoyed look on her face at the scene before her. "Tch, putting on the innocent princess act again. Why does that always seem to make her popular wherever she goes?"

Looking around the classroom her eyes were drawn to a red haired girl with a single long braid running down her back. She wasn't paying attention to anything in the class despite there being two new girls and her curiosity was sparked wondering what had the girl's attention. Getting up from her desk she walked up behind the girl and asked, "watcha looking at out there if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm watching those little birds fly together out there, they look like really good friends," the girl said not looking away from the birds flying outside the window.

Noticing them herself Nana listened to the chirping and tweeting sounds they were making and smiled as she interpreted what they were saying. "Their saying it's time to fly south for the winter and deciding on the best winds to take to get where they're going," she said automatically forgetting that this person didn't know that she could understand Animals like they were actually speaking.

"You can understand what their saying," the girl asked innocent speculation in her voice.

"Ah, yes I can. I've been able to understand what animals say ever since I was a little girl. It's a gift I was born with and because of it I've collected a lot of pets form all over the place that I take care of and talk to," Nana explained. When the girl was silent for a split second she got a little flustered and continued, "I'm telling the truth, really I wouldn't make that stuff up."

The girl was silent for a second more before turning to face her fully eyes bright, "Wonderful!," she exclaimed. The smile on her face was so genuine that Nana's heart gave a little thunk of happiness, "Talking to animals is an amazing ability, I'm happy a neat girl is in my class now!"

"Oh, thank you," she stuttered slightly even happier now that she called her ability amazing. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Mea," she said holding her hands in front of her. "Kurosaki Mea."

"I'm Nana," she smiled in return putter her hands behind her head in a carefree manner. "Nana Asta Deviluke."

After school, sitting alone on a bench in the school courtyard with nothing but her own thoughts, Golden Darkness also known as Yami sat. Normally she would be eating some of her favorite Taiyaki and reading an interesting human book, but all she was doing right then was staring at a piece of Taiyaki in her hand and remembering how she was introduced to the delicious treat. Yuuki Rito's words from earlier had really shocked her, not because what he said was so strange but because it was so true.

For the entire time she had spent on the Earth she had used the excuse that she couldn't abandon her contract to kill Yuuki Rito even if she had taken it under false pretenses, her reputation wouldn't let her abandon her contract no matter what. Lacospo had been the one to trick her originally but it had been her fault that she had accepted before researching her target so now she was stuck, but now things were even worse. Yuuki Mikan was the one person who never treated her any different, even Yuuki Rito couldn't claim that despite how well he treated most of the time, and she accepted her.

That made Yuuki Mikan her best and dearest friend, no other being in the entire galaxy could claim being that and that friendship meant everything to her even if she didn't really show it. But Yuuki Rito was correct; if she ever seriously hurt him or even went as far as to kill him Yuuki Mikan would hate her. More than that she might actually try and kill her for revenge if the girl was capable of that much hate and honestly if Yuuki Mikan attacked her she wouldn't have the heart to raise her hands against her even in defense.

And to be perfectly honest she had no real desire to kill Yuuki Rito, besides his unintentional ecchiness and getting scared when she threatened him he had never been anything but kind to her and supportive of her friendship with Mikan and kind to her despite repeated claims that she would eventually kill him. But if she gave up on her contract to kill him then she would no longer have any reason to stay on Earth and that could make things…uncomfortable.

"Yami-San," a voice suddenly called drawing her attention. Looking up she saw Lala waving and walking towards her. Following behind her was Yuuki Rito, again her eyes took in his Deviluken style tail, silver tipped hair and perfectly symmetrical facial feature and body shape. Not only did it make him inordinately handsome for a human but his body moved with an easy grace that humans just didn't possess which told her his new abilities were no joke. Along with them both following close behind Yuuki Rito was Momo who was giving her a kind if somewhat calculating smile.

"Princess Lala," she replied acknowledging the permanently happy girl. "Is school over then?"

"Hai, were just getting out and about to head home," Lala said smiling and throwing one hand up in the air in apparent joy. "Earth school is really fun and easy and it lets me hang out with all my Earth friends at the same time!"

"That's because you're a genius Lala, Earth school is no challenge for someone like you," Rito said chuckling which caused Lala to aww in response and kiss him on the cheek. For some reason Yami's stomach clenched at the simple gesture and she didn't understand why, a simple cheek kiss between lovers wasn't ecchi after all.

"You know Yami-chan you might consider signing up for school yourself, if nothing else we would love to hang out with you and it would give you a reason to hang out with us a Rito's house more often," Momo said adding to the conversation.

Yami felt her ears prick up at the notion, not the going to school part. Her mind was a bio super computer because of her Transform nanites so retaining knowledge, learning languages or doing complex math equations were no problem for her. But having a reason to spend more time at the Yuuki house, with Mikan no less, when she lacking reasons to stay on Earth at all. "I…will consider it, after all," she paused looking directly at Rito, "it would let me keep a closer eye on my target."

"Ha ha, don't ever change Yami," Rito said laughing catching the very slight smile on Yami's lips. "Though I would be careful if I were you, I'm not so weak any more!"

"We shall see," she replied softly. Internally she recognized that while his new Deviluken powers made him much more of a threat than as a human not only had he yet to train them up be he lacked any real experience in combat situations. He was a threat sure, but not much of one.

Suddenly her senses spiked as she felt a pressure, her eyes narrowing in sudden suspicion when she finally managed to lock down on the threat. "MOVE," she suddenly shouted catching the three of them off guard. She lunged forward off the bench her bright blond hair moving with a life of its own and sweeping Rito, Lala and Momo aside and out of danger just as her hand morphed into a blade and struck. The sound of metal on metal clanged as Yami's blade struck something invisible, only for that hidden thing to become visible in the next second.

Like pealing back a blanket the thing revealed itself causing the three people Yami had just saved to gasp and jump up off the ground in shock. It looked like a mass of black particles or smoke in a vaguely humanoid shape about 2.5 meters tall, the only solid part about the creature seemed to be its right arm which was morphed into a large black solid looking blade which Yami had blocked.

"Onee-sama, what is that thing," Momo asked concerned and a little frightened.

"I don't know," Lala said looking wary before giving a slight sniff. "But unless I'm crazy that thing smells like anti-matter."

"Isn't that the seasoning you put on all your food," Rito deadpanned. "I don't think you can defeat that thing by eating it."

"I wasn't going too," Lala refuted hotly but some of that conviction was lost at the slightly longing look she was shooting the creature and the small bit of drool on the side of her mouth.

Yami and the creature were still locked in a contest of wills and Rito could see that Yami was totally concentrated on her opponent. As were Lala and Momo who looked worried for Yami's safety, not that he could blame them. It felt like forever since the last time something really dangerous had attacked them on earth, most things were accidents or misunderstandings. Given that the three girls were so focused on what was in front of them only he managed to spot what was coming up behind them.

"Lala LOOK OUT," Rito shouted getting both Lala's and Momo's attention in time for them to see him throw himself between Lala and whatever he saw. A bright purple energy beam struck him on the back of his left shoulder which exploded making the gene spliced boy cry out in sudden agony before hitting the ground. Bright red blood, which was surprisingly see through despite flowing so thickly, began to pool under him on the ground as he twitched in pain.

"Rito NO," Lala shouted as she and her sister rushed to his side and knelt. Momo instantly pulled out her D-Dial and began to summon a plant that could help with injuries while Lala looked over her shoulder in the direction the blast had come from with an angry glare on her face. First she saw half a dozen purple skinned aliens with spots on their skin; they had whiskers on the sides of their faces and two vent like holes on their heads. They wore blue armor with gold striped sections on their shoulders, thighs and stomachs with black spandex pants and white gloves and boots, to round it all off they all had a device on the left side of their heads with a half visor over their left eyes that was either blue, green or red in color.

Behind them was a large frog like creature that she would have sworn she had seen somewhere before but couldn't quite place, it wasn't until she spotted the diminutive figure sitting on the giant frog's back that she put the pieces all together. "Lacospo," she shouted in rage, "what the HELL do you think you're doing!"

"Why kidnapping you my dear Lala what else," the tiny green skinned purple lipped man said smirking evilly and more than a little perversely. "I've been waiting ages for the opportunity to make you mine and secure myself as Emperor of the galaxy, I couldn't make a move though with Golden Darkness in the way. Then all of a sudden I got a tip from a being calling itself the Master that said they would be willing distract Golden Darkness so long as I was will to keep you and your companions from getting in the Masters way during their fight. So I called in a favor with the Cold family in the Planet Trade Organization and the younger son of the current King was happy to oblige so long as I gave him favor when I took the throne from Gid. They work in the destruction corp and the young lord lent me these Cui'i'ans to help me get what I want."

"If you think I'm going to go with you of all people you are sadly mistaken Lacospo," Lala shouted standing up and facing the attackers while Momo continued to kneel on the ground and use her plants to heal Rito.

"Oh I'm not going to give you a choice this time Lala," Lacospo said smirking. "These nice soldiers are going to subdue you and kill that Rito boy right in front of you. Then I'm going to take you back to my home world where we will be married, to insure that you go along once there I will also take your sisters and as many of your friends as well and hold their lives hostage until you sign the papers. Now my men, you know what to do! ATTACK!"

And the six purple skinned aliens laughed as white flame like auras exploded out of their bodies and they lunged forward literally flying towards the trio while Golden Darkness fought in the background. Not moving an inch Lala braced herself and began focusing on her Deviluken power as she prepared to fight for her life and everyone else's around her, having no idea if she would be able to make any difference at all.

 **P-AN: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of my Darkness Rises story line. This one kind of got away from me and is a little longer than I intended it to be but I think you will enjoy everything in here. Couple of things I decided on, one is that I've decided to include Mikan in the Harem…HOWEVER! At this time Mikan is 11, she will turn 12 on November 3** **rd** **as it is mid-August at this point in the story with summer and summer break having just ended. Mikan will eventually decide that she wants to join Rito's harem and a lot of thought and contemplating the fact that they are no longer Genetically siblings, they aren't even the same species any more. But the absolute earliest she will make that decision is when she is no less than 15 years old, a little over 3 years in the future of this story's time line. It's not going to happen before then and no Lemons or Limes between them until then, the most you will be getting are prat falls and reverse lucky perv scenarios and maybe a naughty dream on Mikan's part if you're lucky.**

 **That's what I decided, but now I have another question for you all. I don't think I have to say where those men with Lacospo came from but if you are one of those people who really don't know they are from Dragon Ball Z. My question for you is this, would you like to see this cross over with Dragon Ball Z, if yes then I can say that this story will stay To-Love-Ru Darkness only. But a sequel would start off with Rito and Goku meeting at about 19 at the World Martial Arts tournament and fighting and from there move into the DBZ story line which would combine with the To-Love-Ru universe pretty easily. If the most of you vote yes then it will eventually go there, if not then this will be a onetime thing to give us some villains to fight. Let me know what you think in the reviews and I will see you all next time!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiers of Deviluken Power levels**

 **Tier 1: 1-1,000 riki**

 **Tier 2: 1,001-5,000 riki**

 **Tier 3: 5,001-15,000 riki**

 **Tier 4: 15,001-50,000 riki**

 **Tier 5: 50,001-100,000 riki**

 **Tier 6: 100,001-250,000 riki**

 **Tier 7: 250,001-750,000 riki**

 **Tier 8: 750,001-1,500,000 riki**

 **Tier 9: 1,500,001-5,000,000 riki**

 **Tier 10: 5,000,001 or higher riki**

 _Earth, Japan, Sainan High School_

"Peke! Scouter Mode Now," Lala cried as the Cui'i'ans charged with blazing white auras. Peke was currently acting as her clothes but her CPU was centered as a pin in her hair. Not even responding verbally her dress form companion instantly formed a standard Plant Trade Organization (PTO) scouter over her left eye with pink colored glass. But she didn't have time to scan the purple skinned aliens before they were on her. She needed to get them on the defensive.

She had never had anything more than the most basic of training in fighting or using her powers, given her position as heiress to the empire she hadn't had the time and had been more interested in technology than fighting. Despite that she had inherited vast amounts of her father's power giving her a natural power level of 160,000 riki and making her a Tier 6 Deviluken, but power didn't equate skill. For one she could only project energy through her tail and her energy blasts were either spit balls or fission bombs, too weak to hurt her attackers or so strong she might accidently kill everyone in the school and nearby town around her.

She couldn't project energy through her hands or eyes like her father nor could she fly, when offered the opportunity she instead was more interested in developing a technological way to do it and never learned. She could barely even use her energy to enhance her own strength or form a protective barrier over her skin, instead relying on her species purely biological abilities which while impressive compared to most others were nothing compared to any species enhancing themselves with energy.

But none of that mattered right at that moment, she could prevent six different fighters especially ones that were a part of the PTO's Destruction Corps. So she did the only thing she could think of, focusing on her power as much as her lackluster skill allowed her she crossed her arms over her chest and with a yell threw them out toward her attackers. A massive white aura much stronger than her attacker's exploded from her body, she did her best to direct her aura towards her attackers and for the most part she was successful. The six Cui'i'ans cried out in shock as their forward motion was suddenly arrested as they along with Lacospo and his giant frog were thrown back to crash into and through a stone wall across the street.

But while most of her energy was directed forward not all of it was, the ground beneath her had caved into a crater nearly three feet deep beneath her and behind her many of the windows in the school building suddenly exploded. The only consolation being that the glass was shattered into practically harmless dust instead of sharp daggers sparing the students in the building who were starting to be drawn to the commotion.

"25,000 not bad," she said tapping the button on her scouter and scanning the six aliens as they tried to stand up. "Each of you has a power level more or less around 25,000 riki. But even combined the six of you don't equal my power, its 160,000 riki in case you were wondering."

The Cui'i'ans looked concerned now their previous confidence gone but the Lacospo popped up ruffled and covered in dust and began shouting, "don't listen to her you twits! There are six of you, she won't risk harming the human insects around us. Target her sister and Yuuki Rito, get your hands on either of them and she won't fight back!"

That straightened their spines and put confident smirks back on their faces while Lala grimaced, her plan of scaring them off failing. Spreading out slowly in front of her her mind was racing trying to think of ways to stall them. Peke had already been sending off a distress signal to Zastin so hopefully he and his guards would be their soon, but she didn't know if they would be in time to prevent any deaths.

Behind her the battle between Yami and the Anti-Matter creature had been raging for almost 3 minutes, a practical lifetime in combat terms. For Yami this was a very different confrontation than most she had experienced since coming to Earth, most people or creatures she had fought had been well below her skill level and fairly easy to deal with when using her transform abilities.

But this strange monster had abilities that were very similar to her own powers, both her hands and several strands of her hair had taken the form of blades and she was slashing viciously but the creature met her blow for blow with its own arm blades and blade tentacles coming from its back. "Annoying," came her monotone voice. Then the creature spoke.

" _ **You're holding back Golden Darkness,"**_ the creature rasped though it had no mouth to speak of. _**"I will release you from the chains this world has bound you in and return you to what you were before. You don't belong here, this sweet dream shall soon end and you will return to your true form…DARKNESS!"**_

Yami felt her eyes widen and then narrow in anger, what did this THING know about her. About Her life and HER wants, if SHE wanted to spend the rest of HER life on this primitive rock there wasn't a fucking thing anyone could do to change HER mind. Suddenly the Princess exploded with power throwing her own attackers back, the Anti-Matter creature twitched and Yami moved. Her blades flashed and the creature couldn't react in time as she cut it too ribbons. "You know nothing," she all but spat at the rapidly dissolving black creature.

" _ **I know you DARKNESS, the REAL you. And I know that you can't remain with your so called friends forever, eventually one day they will either leave you behind or you will harm them and drive them away. Regardless of the cause, you will be alone again with only the DARKNESS to turn too,"**_ then finally it was gone.

But for Yami her insides were rolling with apprehension and fear, she had a feeling that whatever that thing had been it had only been a puppet. That master Lacospo had mentioned had the be the real cause of this encounter, but she didn't have time to think about what it all meant as the youngest Deviluken princess suddenly called out, "YAMI HELP!"

Yami whipped around only to see two of the Cui'i'ans engaging and distracting Lala, the other four had ducked around her and made a b-line for Momo and Rito the latter of whom was still on the ground with one of Momo's many plants dripping sap on his back and healing his wound. The princes had summoned another plant that was shooting cannonball like seeds at her attackers only for them to shoot them down with blasts of energy form their hands or blasting the flowers themselves as fast as they could grow back.

"That's…MY TARGET," Yami cried dashing at the Aliens. Two of them were cut down in a flash, blue blood splashed as they were run through with hair blades and fell to the ground. The other two had time to react and dodged her follow up strikes shooting blasts of energy at her, she was forced to form a large metal shield with her hands and arms to protect herself though she was forced back a few steps from the force.

They were about to attack her again when suddenly the two attacking Lala were caught in a low powered blast form her tail, it didn't hurt them but it did knock them into the two facing Yami and into a pile. Now both Yami and Lala were between the four remaining Cui'i'ans and Momo who gave a sigh of relief as she cleared away the sap on Rito's back to reveal unblemished skin, "Thanks Momo," Rito said standing and shooting an angry look at Lacospo while holding his shoulder, it was healed but still sore.

"No thanks necessary Rito-san," Momo said letting him lean against her for support.

"This isn't over," Lacospo snarled looking furious from his perch back on Gama-tan's back. "Gama-tan use your sticky sap and pin them in place," he ordered pointing. The giant frog reared back before spitting a massive glob of slime up into the air in an arc, the four of them tense ready to dodge the slime ball but were caught by surprise when at the apex of its arc the ball suddenly exploded in a torrent of sticky rain. They couldn't dodge in time and were drenched pinning them in place unable to move, "YES, now seize Lala and her sister and KILL Yuuki Rito," Lacospo ordered.

But they never got the chance, the two rear most Cui'i'ans heads suddenly seemed to leap up into the air and away from their bodies. Lacospo's sudden cry of shock was all the last two attackers had for a warning before both of them were suddenly impaled from behind by glowing swords of light, one by a single blade and the other by two smaller blades. All the bodies suddenly collapsed revealing their attackers or saviors depending on which side you were on, "ZASTIN," Lala cried in excitement.

"My apologies Princess," Zastin said stepping forward and flicking the blood from his photon sword. "We came as quickly as we could manage; please forgive me for not being here guarding you as I should have been. After Emperor Gid declared the Earth off limits due to your presence I did not think anyone would be foolish enough to try attacking you again and that is my mistake, as for you Lacospo," Zastin said as Maul and Smutts came up behind him looking pissed, "don't think you are going to get away with these actions."

"Rrrrrr, this isn't over," Lacospo yelled waving his arms before he suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

"Coward, escaping using a teleporter," Zastin spat looking ticked. "But it doesn't matter, the emperor will be informed of his actions and take steps to punish him and his planet for his actions."

"Thanks Zastin," Rito said still stuck in place by all the sticky sap Lacospo had hit them with. Even Yami who hated slimy sticky things was stuck and unable to use her transform to free herself. "Do you think you could get us out of here."

"Allow me Rito-san," Peke suddenly cried after deforming the scouter over Lala's eye. A suddenly flash of light came from the Peke brooch on Lala's head and the sticky sap disintegrated freeing the group from its grasp. "There, all gone!"

"Great job Peke," Lala cheered before walking over and hugging Rito tightly. "Are you alright Rito," she asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks to Momo," Rito said causing them both to turn and smile at the younger pink haired princess who blushed under the praise.

"It was my pleasure Rito-san," Momo said giving him a small cute bow. "After all you protected both Lala and myself from that attack from behind."

"I may have but they still got me, even after becoming part Deviluken it doesn't matter if I don't know how to fight or use my abilities. I was arrogant to think things would be easy now that I'm strong," Rito said rubbing his healed shoulder through the hole in his uniform while Lala buried her head in his neck again still hugging him.

"You needn't worry about that happening again Lord Rito, due to this incident I have sent a request to the emperor to deploy more men to take up your protection. Until they arrive I will have to re-assume my role by your side but I will leave Maul and Smutts with your father to work on the manga but that shouldn't take too long," Zastin explained.

"We should take you to Dr. Mikado just to make sure you're alright Rito," Lala said tugging on his arm.

"What about Yami," Rito said looking over at her. "That thing that attacked her was really strange."

"I am alright Yuuki Rito," Yami said in a dead pan. "It didn't harm me before I dispatched it, I will see you later," then she leapt into the air growing a pair of wings before flying off around the school and out of sight.

"I hope she is alright," Rito mumbled looking where she flew off.

"She will be alright. Yami is really strong and if any of those things come after her again we will help protect her," Lala said in a confident voice. "But I will feel better after Dr. Mikado gives you a once over. I trust Momo's plants with my life but better safe than sorry."

"Alright, alright," Rito acquiesced allowing Lala to pull him back into the school and to the Nurse's office. Momo, Zastin, Maul and Smutts following closely behind. Zastin was directing Maul and Smutts to begin repairing the damage to the school while his eyes constantly scanning the last few students that were still in the school as they passed by, taking his job as a body guard much more seriously than before.

"Well what do we have here, Nana-chan already picked up Celine if you're looking for her," Dr. Mikado said as Lala dragged Rito into her office. "Or are you here because of that ruckus I heard going on a few minutes ago?"

"Hello Dr. Mikado," Lala chirped. "Lacospo turned up again and tried to kidnap me. He brought along some hired muscle from the Planet Trade Organization and one of them shot Rito in the back with an energy blast. Momo healed it with her plants but I wanted you to take a look at him before we headed home."

"Ah, Yuuki-kun. I was hoping to speak to you soon, after Lala told me what had happened to you this morning when she dropped of Celine I was hoping to get a look at your altered physiology myself," Dr. Mikado said motioning for him to sit on the bed so she could examine him.

"Because some of my DNA is Galen now right, that's your species correct," he asked as he brushed back some of his silver tipped hair exposing one of his pointed elf like ears. Dr. Mikado's eyes focused intently on it as she leaned forward to get a better look, consequently her clothes under Doctor's coat were hardly decent. Her pink low cut blouse barely contained her VERY ample breasts, in all honesty they were probably the biggest he had ever seen bar none, and when she leaned forward he got a very good look down her exposed cleavage.

"Partly yes," she said pretending not to notice his eyes on her tits. Not that she minded, men stared at her all the time and she dressed to give them a show, but it was different now that Rito was at least part Galen. "I don't get to meet members of my own species all too often, take off your shirt would you so I can look at your back."

"Sure," Rito said taking it off as Dr. Mikado walked around the bed and sat on it behind him so she could look at his back. "Is it because you're always here on Earth," he asked in reference to her previous statement.

"The Galen don't have a large population," she said placing her hands on his back where the burn hole in his shirt had been. "And what they do have is 90% female, in Galen society women rule. Also regardless of gender we all have healing abilities and affinities for heal practices, we can use advanced technology or just our powers depending on the situation. For example I can sense that Momo-hime's plant did a good job healing you but a few of the nerves and tendons are still raw which is why you are still sore."

"That's amazing, do you think I can do that as well," he asked as he looked over his shoulder. Dr. Mikado's hands began to glow and he felt warmth spreading through his shoulder easing the soreness he had been feeling from before.

"Most likely," she said running her hands along his back. "Though they have males Galen are a lot like the Charmians in that no matter what species they reproduce with the Galen genetics breed true. The women are also universal wet nurses, we begin to lactate when we hit puberty and our milk is nutritious to almost all species."

"Well that explains one thing," Rito murmured glancing at her breasts again causing Mikado to chuckle and him to blush when he realized what he had said aloud.

"Yes our kind tends to be on the well-endowed side," she chuckled. "I happen to be an H-Cup myself in case you were curious."

"Impressive," Momo murmured eyes sparkling.

"Their much bigger than mine," Lala said looking down at her own and giving them an experimental squeeze. "Their only a DD-Cup."

"I'm sure their plenty big enough for Yuuki-kun here," Mikado teased pressing her own into his back making him jump when she pressed them close and wrapped her arms around his bare stomach. "Congratulations on you're becoming a man by the way; Lala-hime here was gushing about it this morning when she dropped Celine off."

"Uh…yeah thanks Dr. Mikado," he stuttered slightly. Damnit but he could still get embarrassed and having a hot older woman like her drape herself all over him was really turning him on. He was caught between wanting to turn around and pin the busty doctor to the bed and find out how that milk tasted or just grabbing Lala and dragging her off to a closet and fixing his stress problem that way. She would deserve it to0 from the way her eyes were twinkling at his situation, on another note he should probably also spank Momo for giggling like she was.

"I was so impressed by her gloating, and even more so after seeing you myself that I wonder if I could ask her a favor," she said putting one finger on her chin and looking questioningly at Lala.

"A favor, what for," she said looking interested and Rito felt his stomach try and knot up suddenly.

"Well Galen men are so rare and like I said before our genetics almost always breed true so a Galen hybrid like Rito here is a very rare thing. I know you're going to get married and given that he is going to be the Emperor of the Galaxy his first kid needs to come from you, but I would be forever grateful if you would consider lending him to me for a little bit for reproductive purposes," she said it all with a straight face and a small smirk eliciting a yelp of surprise from Rito at her request but Lala's eyes just lit up twinkling.

"There's no need to lend him out Dr. Mikado, if you like Rito you can just marry him after me and become one of his Imperial Consorts," Lala said happily giving a small hop of excitement with her hands clenched and held up at her sides.

"I hadn't thought of that," Dr. Mikado said thoughtfully. "Though it does sound nice."

"Now hold on a second Dr. Mikado," Rito said quickly interjecting himself into the conversation between his girlfriend who seemed to want to pimp him out and his school nurse who was pressing her breasts even more firmly into his back now.

"Call me Ryoko, Rito-kun," she purred placing a light kiss on his ear tip that sent shivers down his spine.

"Alright Ryoko," he conceded. "I understand Lala isn't opposed to the idea given her upbringing and species practices. But I haven't completely come around to the idea myself yet, if I even want a relationship with more than just Lala. But if I did explore multiple relationships it would only be with women who were in love with me themselves, and that I liked as well naturally, but I wouldn't feel comfortable being with someone just to be with someone. I understand how rare men of your race might be for you but unless it was a serious relationship I wouldn't sleep with you."

The convection in his voice left no room for debate, Ryoko Mikado's stunned face stared at him for a moment before morphing into a sultry smirk. Though there was something deeper, almost warm, in her eyes as well. "You know its speeches like that that make girls fall for you Rito-kun."

"It's just what I feel," he replied evenly.

"And that's why it works," she responded kissing his cheek quickly. "Falling in love with a guy like you wouldn't be hard Rito-kun; in fact it would almost be too easy. But I respect what you're saying; I certainly wouldn't want the father of my children not to be there for me and them so how about a deal. If, or I guess I should say when, Lala-hime convinces you to include other women in your life ask me out on a date. We can get to know each other and see about making a serious relationship."

"Alright, deal," he said smiling as she pulled away and stood up fixing her coat in the process.

"And when I convince you to fall in love with me as well we will celebrate the occasion by me letting you try some of my milk straight form the source, what do you say Rito-kun," she asked in a husky voice. Rito just groaned and hung his head as he put his shirt back on making her, along with Lala and Momo, laugh in response.

"Walk in here with a sore shoulder, walk out with a bad case of blue balls," he muttered though the three girls heard him.

"I'm sure Lala can heal that problem for you," Ryoko joked.

"As soon as we get home I will," Lala replied latching onto Rito's arm. Peke glowing slightly and fixing his shirt so that it was no longer damaged. Momo suddenly latched onto his other arm causing him to look at her as she spoke.

"And if she needs some help I would be more than glad to supply that help," Momo said in a sultry voice.

"You too Momo," Rito asked surprised.

"You really shouldn't be so surprised Rito-san," she said squeezing his arm into her cleavage. "Like Ryoko-san said you make it too easy for girls to fall in love with you."

"Oh Momo, really," Lala asked delight and surprise evident on her face. At her nod she squealed and reached over to hug her younger sister, "that's wonderful Momo I didn't realize!"

"I didn't exactly go out of my way to show it Onee-sama," Momo said hugging her back lightly. "Rito was yours first and until I was sure you were ok with sharing him I didn't want to come out and confess for the problems it might cause you both."

"No problems at all," Lala insisted grabbing Momo's shoulders and looking her squarely in the eyes. "In fact I'm delighted, but if you like Rito also does that mean Nana?"

"There's something wrong with the universe and my luck," Rito insisted under his breath as he watched the two sisters. Causing Ryoko to laugh at his expense and throw him another sultry wink.

"Nana is up in the air at this point," Momo said shrugging. "But it's really up for her to decide, as for me assuming you can wear Rito down I would be a good starting point to test the waters so to speak. Also since I live with you as well interacting would be easier."

"You mean it would be easier to get him to sleep with you," Lala teased making Momo blush and Rito to groan and bury his face in his hands.

"Well assuming we eventually did I would think Rito would enjoy some kinky sister on sister action," Momo purred. By this point Rito was lightly banging his head against the wall and Ryoko was trying to hold in her laughter in the background.

"That he might," Lala said completely serious and nodding not at all bothered by the notion of having sex with her own sister and Rito at the same time. "That does not even consider the political aspects as well."

"ALRIGHT, that's enough," Rito practically shouted over the now openly laughing Ryoko. "We can discuss this all later, for now it's getting later and it's almost dinner time. Mikan is going to wonder where we are as is Nana if we don't get home soon, Ryoko-san we will see you later," Rito said and then took Lala and Momo by their upper arms and practically dragged them out of the office while they giggled. Out in the hall Zastin stood guard having given them their privacy inside the room while they talked, looking in he spoke to the doctor before he following his charges.

"Thank you for taking care of Lord Rito Dr. Mikado, please feel free to contact me or my men at any given time. If you intend to join Lord Rito in his bedchamber after he marries the Princess or even before that do let us know so we can assign appropriate protection to your person," with that he walked away leaving a bemused Galen behind wistfully thinking about the young man that had just left.

As for Rito walking home from school with a beautiful girl on each arm was hardly the worst experience in the world, both of them clinging to his arms pushing their breasts into him and it was certainly a nice feeling. But neither of them had let up since leaving Ryoko-san's office, between Lala's thinly veiled innuendo and Momo's straight up offers of sex by the time they reached home we was hard as a rock and seriously contemplating dragging Lala, Momo, or both of them into the bushes and take them there. Which was probably what they both wanted.

"Mikan, were home," he called as they entered the house and he finally got his arms back.

"Were in the kitchen Rito," she called and he followed her voice expecting to see her cooking. Instead he was surprised to find his sister tying an apron around Yami's back. "Sorry I haven't started cooking dinner yet, but I promised a while ago that Yami could spend the night, I also promised that I would teach her how to cook as well."

"No problem," he said smiling and waving her excuses off with a gentle hand motion. "She's your friend Mikan she can come over as often as she wants."

"Thank you Yuuki Rito, pardon the intrusion," Yami said giving a small bow with her normal bland expression on her face.

"By the way what took you guys so long getting home, it's pretty late," Mikan asked curious as she organized her ingredients.

"Lacospo showed up again and tried to nab Lala but we took care of it with Yami's and Zastin's help," Rito said waving off her concerns as she looked at him with a surprised expression.

"What Rito is forgetting to mention is that he got shot in the back by that little freaks lackeys and we took him to Dr. Mikado to get him checked up after my plants finished healing him," Momo pipped up and then smirking as Mikan got a really worried look in her eyes and walked over to Rito.

"You got shot," she asked with half angry half worried tone of voice.

"One of them got in the back with an energy blast while I was protecting Lala, luckily I'm a little more durable now thanks to my genetics. Momo healed me up while Lala, Yami and Zastin took care of the danger and Ryoko-san took care of the soreness left over. I'm fine, I promise Mikan," he insisted patting her on the head and his explanation seemed to mollify her somewhat.

"Baka Rito, always getting into trouble protecting someone else," she said with a wistful and loving voice smiling up at him. "For that I'm going to make dinner extra special tonight," she said pumping her fist and patting her arm with her other hand smirking before getting to work with Yami helping as the others went to prepare for dinner. "No Yami," she said a few minutes later reaching out and grabbing her hand as she pulled out her infamous Taiyaki, "your body might be able to take whatever you eat regardless of its nutritional value due to your nanites but I don't think Rito would enjoy you dumping a bunch of junk food in his miso soup…even if he is part Deviluken now."

"I, uh, was going to do it for everyone," Yami insisted though she wouldn't meet Mikan's eyes when she spoke.

"Which is why you only grabbed Rito's specific soup bowl," Mikan said with a raised eyebrow and sarcastic tone to go along with her smirk. "Listen just do your best, and follow my instructions, and Rito will enjoy what you cook him."

"Ok," Yami said after a few seconds of silence. She still wouldn't meet her eyes but Mikan knew that under all the supposed death threats and apparently emotionless attitude that Yami was very fond of her big brother. Rito being his usual self had been the first person ever to show Yami compassion and kindness for no reason other than it was his personality, Yami might not be ready to admit even to herself that she might feel more for Rito but it was there.

Soon they had all the food ready and set out on the table. Calling everyone to the table they all sat down and started eating, it got to the point where Rito was sampling his miso soup. Off to the side Mikan watched as Yami watched with an apparently blank expression but she could clearly see the clenched hands in her lap even if no one else could. Rito who had also noticed Yami staring put down his bowl and smiled at her after swallowing.

"This is delicious Yami, seems like you have a talent for cooking," he said smiling at the transform girl who looked away still with a blank look on her face.

"It was nothing," she insisted and everyone just chuckled knowing how much she actually appreciated the thanks for her effort. Soon the plates were clear and Mikan began cleaning up the mess, looking in the fridge she noticed that they had used up a few things serving dinner so she called out to Rito.

"Rito, we're out of milk! Can you run by the store and pick some up," she asked.

"Sure," he called back form the living room as he moved to get his shoes. "We're out of facial cleansing cream as well so I will get more of that as well."

"I'll come too," Momo insisted with a smile and followed Rito out the door and down the street.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Rito said as they walked down the street. "It will only take me a few minutes there and back again."

"I know but I like spending time with you even if it's just going to the store," Momo said smiling.

Rito shrugged but didn't comment further and they reached the 24 hour convenience store after only a few minutes of walking. Going inside it was empty except for another slightly large man and a young female cashier watching them. Picking up the items he needed while holding a basket he let his mind wonder to what had happened earlier, "I hope Yami isn't in too much danger from whatever that Master is that attacked her," he said out loud more to himself though Momo replied.

"Whatever the Master is we won't let it hurt Yami…or YOU Rito," she insisted with a determined tone of voice.

"I would like to be able to protect you all from time to time, maybe I can ask Zastin to train me," he said looking at her.

"You could," Momo agreed. "But Zastin already said that father is sending more forces to protect us so it shouldn't be necessary. Whats more important is you focusing on the girls that are in love with you besides Onee-sama."

Rito looked at her but didn't answer right away; he waited until they had paid for their stuff and walked outside before responding. "I still haven't decided if I even want to have a multi relationship, I just got serious with Lala the other day and without warning I get three more women practically confessing their love for me out of nowhere. Yui-chan, Ryoko-chan…and you Momo."

"Practically confess, did I not make myself clear earlier today," Momo asked with a teasing voice.

"I distinctly remember you saying that I made it easy for girls to fall in love with me," he said with a pointed look at her.

"Then let me make myself clear," she said twirling around in front of him stopping him in his tracks. She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward giving him a good look at her cleavage while her tail whipped back and forth lazily in the air behind her. "I love you Rito, love you as much as Onee-sama does and I want you to love me back. I don't care if you love a thousand women or a million so long as I'm one of them, I understand how you were raised on Earth as a human and I respect that. But understand this, I was raised as a Deviluken with the Deviluken mindset on mates, as soon as you want me back I want you to take me. I don't care where or how but my body belongs to you and I'm going to do everything in my power to tempt you into taking me like you did onee-sama."

"That's certainly not a mindset most human women would have," he hedged with a slight blush on his face. Momo's boldness was certainly refreshing and it was sort of relieving to just have things laid out like that. "You say you want me to take you but that can be open to a lot of interpretation depending on how you word it."

"It's not complicated at all," she refuted shaking her head. "You want me to give you a blowjob, I'll get down on my knees right now in the middle of the road and give you one. You want to fuck me at school I will let you drag me into a closet or even just bend me over the desk in the middle of class, you want me to wear sexy or slutty clothes for your enjoyment? Just tell me which ones and I will wear them whenever and wherever you want me to Rito, for a Deviluken woman there is very little she won't do for a man she has given herself to."

"Giving that kind of power over yourself to someone else is pretty dangerous," Rito said gravely.

"I trust you completely Rito-san," she responded without hesitation.

"Not to mention tempting, I'm only human after all," he said with a slight chuckle and a shake of his head.

"I would hope so," she replied with her own chuckle. "I may not be as developed as Onee-sama yet but I'm well on my way and perhaps even better. My body is younger and slighter and therefore tighter than hers."

"Evil seductress," he teased.

"Naturally," she replied before darting forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away quickly. "Let's go home, think about what I said. Pound my sister into your mattress tonight and make her scream, then imagine what it would be like for me to lick your cock clean of your cum and her juices. When you finally decide you want me come into my room and take whats yours, I promise to be wet and waiting when you do."

Then she turned around and flounced away down the road. Rito just shook his head and followed her; a few days ago he would be an embarrassed wreck just from mild flirting. He thanked whatever gods there were for Deviluken, Galen and whatever the heck Celine was, instincts for snapping him out of that. It really had been quite pathetic and Momo's idea of making Lala scream had plenty of merit.

Walking home he called out a greeting spotting Nana with Celine Momo skipped over to them and began talking happily. Smiling at the happy scene of the plant girl playing her video game he put the food and milk in the kitchen and then headed for the bathroom to put the supplies up. He should have known the god of accidental peeping would strike him again after his dry spell over the last few days, the lucky perv and prat fall gods had already gotten their hits in after all. So walking on Mikan and Yami completely naked really came as no surprise.

Mikan was bent over at the waste in the process of pulling down her panties, which unfortunately gave him a perfect wide angle shot of her round milk white ass and her shiny hairless pink slit, not something he wanted to see as her brother even if they were no longer even the same species, now Lala on the other hand. As for Yami she was facing the door her panties already off and in her hands, her breasts were a large perky A-Cup with bright pink nipples and her pussy had a small fuzzy upside-down triangle of blond hair over her slit with only a slight bit of healthy pink slipping through.

Any other time he would have run away with a flaming face but at this point he was just resigned to these things happening. "RITO YOU BAKKA GET OUT," Mikan shouted as she twisted around covering her small breasts and womanhood an angry slash embarrassed look on her face.

However instead of running he just sighed and placed his right hand on the side of his face blocking his view of Yami as he stared straight at his sister without an ounce of desire in his eyes. "Ok first this door has a lock and it's your fault for not using it, second there is an IN USE sign you can hang on the door which you also didn't use and third I'm just putting up the facial cream which you will probably want after your bath. Finally don't act so embarrassed we still have baths together so it's not like I'm peeking at you, your my sister," placing the cream on the counter and still blocking his line of sight of Yami he turned around to the door. "And Yami I apologize for walking in on you."

"None necessary Yuuki Rito," she said in a clam voice to his back. "You've never been ecchi on purpose. Though the universe seems to delight in putting you in such situations."

"Story of my life," he chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Yami felt herself relax; the instinct to punch Yuuki Rito with her hair was almost a reflex at this point. But the lack of a blushing reaction stayed her hand so to speak, she felt almost a little disappointed. Not that she didn't hit him but that he had been so unresponsive to her naked body, sure he was sleeping with the princess now and she was not as curvy but he had always reacted before. She wondered if she should restructure her form with her transform ability to that of a teenager or young woman, then she noticed the almost sad look on her friend's face. "Is something the matter Mikan," she asked.

"What," she asked her head snapping up and out of whatever thoughts she had been thinking. "Oh no its nothing I'm fine, let's take that bath," she insisted and finished slipping her panties off before walking into the bathroom, she felt Yami watching her as she did so but she couldn't help the thought repeating itself over and over in her mind.

 _Your my sister, Your my sister, Your my sister_

 **PAN: I was originally going to make this longer but I decided to split this chapter in half. Next chapter will start with a lemon so don't worry. As for adding DBZ into this story, I can say with certainty that it won't happen in THIS particular fic. When I finish this first one and write a sequel, if I get around to it, that will probably have DBZ in it. For this fic consider the universes one in the same but any DBZ'isims will only be hinted at for now.**

 **But enough about that, concerning the power levels listed at the beginning of the chapter. Here are some references to put things in perspective, 100% Final form Frieza from the end of the Sayian saga when he fought Goku had a power level of about 1,500,000 riki, Super Sayian Goku on Namek had a power of 2,000,000 riki. Not bad but Lala's father Gid has a power level of approximately 45,000,000 riki at 100%, right now at about 80% power he has a power of about 36,000,000 which makes Frieza small fry compared to him.**

 **Frieza is a part of, not the leader of, an organization call the Planet Trade Organization as is the rest of his family. Gid is the undisputed Emperor of the entire Milky Way galaxy; this fic assumes that the DBZ anime takes place within the confines of the Milky Way, meaning Frieza isn't even on his radar. All those times Frieza claims to be ruler of the universe and the most powerful being out there he is just peacocking; he only has jurisdiction over a small part of the Milky Way and takes pleasure in terrorizing the inhabited planets in his sector.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome back to Darkness Rises everyone. Like always I don't own any of this but I enjoy writing about it and I enjoy sharing the ideas I have with all of you readers as well! Now I wanted to add something to give a sense of scale concerning power levels from the last chapter. On the chart I made I placed Gid at 100% with a power level 45,000,000 riki and Goku when he fought Frieza at 2,000,000 riki in his Super Sayian form. However on the other side of that Perfect Cell after he blows himself up and comes back has a power of about 300,000,000 while Super Sayian 2 Gohan is about 335,000,000. Both stronger than Gid at full power, though I will admit that neither Gid nor any other Deviluken has activated any sort of Super Form similar to Super Sayian. If Gid did then that gap would close quickly but that's a big if.**

 **Still that hardly matters right now, things don't move to far forward in this chapter but it's necessary to set the stage. Next chapter will see a lot more activity and plot movement so look forward to that. As always leave your likes follows and positive reviews at the end of the chapter, Flames will not be tolerated and will be removed instantly so if you don't like don't bother. Though anyone who does not like this fic but made it this far has to be doing it on purpose but whatever, sit back relax and enjoy the chapter!**

 _Earth, Yuuki House, Rito/Lala's room_

Lala was justifiably proud of her inventions, 99% of the time they worked just as advertised, it was just that pesky 1% usually the more advanced or exotic creations that went crazy and landed them all in strange situations. Luckily this time her latest invention fell perfectly inside of her normal 99%, just as she had promised Mikan earlier a round disk like device with a green glowing center was attached to the wall next to the door. The device prevented sounds and vibrations from leaving the bed room while activated and at the same time allowed sounds from outside the room to enter it.

"Which at the moment is a pretty good thing," she thought to herself as she concentrated on her task. The lights in the bedroom she now shared with her official fiancé were off but the drapes were open allowing the moonlight to light up the room and their naked bodies. She moaned around the obstruction in her mouth as bolts of pleasure shot up her spine, the people on Earth called what they were doing the 69 position and she had to give them credit for their creativity. Her knees were on either side of Rito's head as she lay over him giving them both access to the others most intimate part.

"Geeze Lala you're dripping," Rito muttered from behind her his hot breath washing over her pussy making her shiver in delight.

'Schlurp' "Ah, whats a girl to do Rito when you eat her out so well," she asked looking over her shoulder after pulling her lips of Rito's cock. Though her hand kept pumping the appendage as she shot him a wicked look. "And given the way your twitching in my hand you have to be as close to cumming as I am, care for a little wager?"

"Oh, what kind of wager," Rito said smirking as he lightly stroked Lala's swollen clit.

"Mmmm that's good, oh yes. It's simple really; whoever makes the other cum first gets to decide how we fuck. Deal?" She asked while giving his cock an extra-long squeeze.

"Hmm, DEAL," he shouted and then seized her ass in his hands pulling her hips down to force her pussy against his open mouth and pushing his tongue as deep as he could into her slit.

"CHEATER," she accused as her hips twitched down against his face grinding against his mouth. She couldn't let him distract her and angled his cock up before diving down and engulfing it in her mouth again. Rapidly bobbing her head up and down she went down far enough that his cock bounced against the back of her throat, she wanted to take it all but hadn't overcome her gag reflex yet so she kept her hand wrapped around the base to keep it still. She sucked and licked and even let her teeth lightly grave the curved rod of flesh and rejoiced when Rito's hips reflexively thrust up.

Rito grunted doing his best to concentrate but nature was against him. It was just common fact that men would cum easier than women would no matter the species. Certainly becoming some genetic hybrid hadn't done much for his staying power, though admittedly he did bounce back faster, and Lala's cock sucking skills were superb. A combination of natural talent and a lot of practice on him, by the time he felt his release coming his hips were thrusting up instinctively into Lala's mouth and when Lala grazed her teeth at that point where the underside of his head met his shaft the pleasure was too much for him.

"FUCK," Lala heard Rito shout into her pussy as he tensed up. She knew he was about to cum and forced her mouth as far down as she could, he twitched then swelled and finally exploded. Thick creamy hot cum filled her mouth and she greedily swallowed not wanting to miss a drop, finally coming up for air after Rito went lip under her she sat up and looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "Looks like I win Rito," she teased.

"This time," he grumbled by smiled anyways. He could hardly complain. "So how do you want it then," he asked curious about the way she wanted to make love tonight.

"Hmm," Lala mused tapping her chin before lighting up as an idea came to her. "OH, I know," she said and then scooted down Rito's body until her hips were resting on Rito's thighs, she lifted herself up and then pressed down again trapping Rito's cock between her wet pussy and his stomach and began to grind back and forth over it to get him hard again. "I read that Earth book on sex positions, I think this is called reverse cowgirl whatever that is."

"Ohhhh that's good," Riot moaned placing his hands on her hips and helping her grind down on him. "That's what this position is called and the book is called the Kamasutra."

"That's the one," Lala replied happily and then leaned forward placing her hands on Rito's lower legs and grinding down in earnest. He got hard again quickly form the sensation and when he was hard she leaned forward and reached back positioning his cock at her slit and sank down in one quick motion. "Mmmm, I'm never going to get tired of this feeling," Lala cooed as she began to bounce up and down on Rito's cock. Her hair was thrown over her right shoulder exposing her whole back and her ass rippled invitingly every time she smacked down on Rito's thighs.

"And I'm never going to get tired of this sight," Rito groaned his eyes following Lala's ass as it bounced. He had a good angle and was able to see his cock part Lala's lower lips every time she came down, and he encouraged her bouncing by holding her hips as she did. The feeling of her velvet pussy wrapped around his cock was like heaven, the friction and heat from it squeezed him as she dropped down and sucked his as she came up and every time she bottomed out his cock head kissed the entrance to her womb. "God Lala you feel so fucking good."

"Uh, yeah, Oh! You're so big Rito, you make me feel so good. I'm so close, are you close!?" Lala panted speeding up her bouncing as her stomach knotted in anticipation.

"N-Nearly there Lala, lean back," Rito panted. Lala paused and leaned back so she was leaning over Rito with her breasts pointed up into the air. In her new position Rito took over and began thrusting up into Lala's cunt at a rapidfire pace as Lala held herself up bay her hands and feet planted firmly on the bed.

"YES! YES, FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT," Lala screamed in pleasure when she finally peaked. Her eyes rolled in her head as her vision went white and her sex clamped down hard of Rito's cock.

"GOD SO GOOD," Rito cried as Lala clenched up on him. Her tunnel fluttered and sucked hard on his poll and he thrust up hard bringing Lala down and he exploded. Spurt after spurt of hot ropy cum filled Lala to the brim before he collapsed Lala going limp on top of him. Panting deeply with his arms wrapped around Lala's stomach he gently pulled out and rolled her over so she was lying next to him on the bed covered in a sheen of sweat and panting. "I love you Lala," he whispered into her hair.

"Love you to Rito," she muttered back twisting enough to give him a quick kiss before going limp from exhaustion her Tail lazily wrapping around one of his arms. Rito chuckled and laid down next to her spooning her as he pulled her into his arms. Not long after they were both sound asleep.

A few hours later early in the morning the sun want up yet but Rito had woken up suddenly with the need to relieve himself. Taking care of that he suddenly felt a need for a glass of water and made his way down to the kitchen, getting a glass and filling it up he drank it all down at once and placed the empty glass in the sink. However before he could make his way back upstairs he heard very light footsteps enter the kitchen behind him with his more sensitive ears. Looking over his shoulder he was only slightly surprised to see Yami dressed in some of Mikan's pajamas which were slightly too small on her standing behind him. "Oh Yami your awake, did you need a glass of water or something?"

"Yuuki Rito…no I am not thirsty. However there is something I would like to ask you that I consider…personal," Yami said in her normal monotone voice.

Curious Rito cocked his head to the side wondering what Yami would want to ask him about of all people, he had assumed that if Yami would ask anyone for anything it would be Mikan. "Sure Yami I don't mind, if there is something I can help you with all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you," Yami said nodding her head in gratitude. "The thing is I am concerned about my body."

"Your body, are you sick or something," Rito asked concerned.

"No," Yami said shaking her head. "I don't get sick due to my transform nanites keeping my body healthy. No…I am concerned by the fact that my body is considered…small for my biological age by those around me," she said though there was an odd tone to her voice that Rito couldn't place.

"Well you look fine to me," Rito said giving her a quick casual once over. "What are you like 12 maybe 13?"

"16 and a half by Earth's standards though this planet like most has a year close to the Galactic Standard," Yami replied making Rito blink.

"Ah, ok I see now," Rito said. Though he really was surprised to learn Yami was actually the same age as he was. A little older than him in fact, he had always assumed she was around Mikan's age who was almost 12 herself given her body's size and development. "But if you are worried that you don't look old enough to be a teenager can't you just change your body with your transform function," he asked.

"That is why I need your help Yuuki Rito," Yami said her eyes flitting to the side and back to him quickly. "I attempted to do just that but I do not believe I did it correctly. Observe," with that she suddenly reached up and opened up her pajama top revealing her bare chest and A-Cup breasts. That caught Rito off guard but didn't horribly embarrass him like it used to, and then they seemed to shimmer before her breasts bulged and exploded in size jiggling and bouncing from the sudden change in mass. They were larger than Lala's DD-Cup but smaller than Ryoko's H-Cup monsters which probably made them about F-Cup in size. They looked utterly ridiculous on her 5'0 tall petti frame.

"Ah…Yami-san. I know Earth culture can be strange but making your breasts bigger by themselves does not make you look older. To be perfectly blunt making your breasts that big on your small body looks strange not mature," Rito explained slowly but kindly. Honestly he believed like this even Yami would end up with back pains eventually, transformability or not.

"That's what I assumed," Yami said nodding still with a stoic face. She absently dropped her pajama top on the floor and held her enlarged breasts in her hands giving them an experimental squeeze. In her thoughts however she noted that Rito wasn't looking at her like he looked at the princess, there was no desire in his eyes only concern. "I thought I had done it wrong but even if this was correct these large breasts get in the way while fighting."

"There is also that," Rito agreed nodding and remembering Lacospo attacking them earlier. Yami's breasts shimmered and then shrunk returning to their previous size leaving her naked from the waist up. He did his best to ignore that and remain passive, "what you want is a more mature body that reflects your actual biological age while still being good in a fight correct?"

"Exactly," Yami said a little more animated and glad that Rito seemed to understand her. "The reason I kept this body for so long is because it was small and light and I was used to fighting in it. I would like for you to guide me I making my body into a more mature shape."

"I would be glad to help you Yami but I'm not sure how you want me to help exactly, even just explaining it to you in words might not convey things properly," Rito said scratching his cheek. Yami nodded as though she expected this and suddenly reached down and dropped her pajama bottoms so they pooled on the floor with her top. Rito blinked and fought down the sudden spike of embarrassment and the desire to turn away, she wasn't wearing any panties. "Commando Yami-chan," he asked in as light a tone of voice as he could manage.

"I don't like to sleep with them on," she said in a dead pan voice. "Honestly I don't like to sleep in any clothes but Mikan insisted. But that doesn't matter, what I would like for you to do is treat my body like clay. Use your hands to guide me into making my body more like that of an older girl."

"Uh, ok wow. Did not see that one coming," Rito said scratching the back of his head and forcing his eyes to stay locked with Yami's. "But I said I would help and if this is what you want," he trailed off questioningly but Yami's face didn't change.

"You have my permission to touch me Yuuki Rito, you are not ecchi," Yami replied. However internally her body was humming and her heart had picked up its beat. Standing here naked was invoking feelings in her that she didn't understand, she still didn't know if she was making the right call but for some reason she wanted Yuuki Rito to be the one to decide how her body was shaped. Like she wanted him to like how she looked, it was a weird feeling but she used all her battle experience to prevent her embarrassment from showing through.

"Alright then," Rito muttered and walked forward. He told himself to calm down, Yami wasn't human despite her looks and her thought process was different from his. He couldn't see any emotion on her face despite her normal stoic look. Being naked in front of him like this didn't bother her so he should treat it like a medical thing and repress his libido as much as possible, yes that was the best way. Treat it like a medical treatment and he was a doctor, doctors weren't people they only saw their patients as objects to heal with no sexual attraction regardless of gender.

With that thought repeating in his head over and over he stopped in front of Yami and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Ok Yami, first I'm going to feel your body all over so I can get a sense of how you have it set up alright?"

"Ok," Yami replied looking up at him given that with his new body at 5'9 he was 9 whole inches taller than her now. Slowly Yuuki Rito began tracing her arms with his hands all the way down to her wrists and then back up to her shoulders, and then he felt around her neck before working his way down to her chest. She had to bite back a gasp as he simply grasped her small breasts in his hands squeezing them and weighing them experimentally with his palms covering them completely, he didn't linger though and she wasn't sure if she was glad or disappointed when he moved down to her belly.

He ran his hands over he toned stomach feeling it flutter and flex under his palms, then he moved down to her thighs actually going down on his knees before her. He put his hands between her thighs and pushed indicating that she should spread her legs a little, she did putting them shoulder length apart and he ran his hands across the inside and outside of her thighs before moving to her knees and then to her feet. "Turn around," he told her and she complied which was a relief for her as it let her hide her face as it was starting to show her real emotions.

Rito didn't notice this as he ran his hands up the back of her legs and then all the way to her ass. He grasped the cheeks in both hands noting how taught and firm the cheeks were, nothing like the soft pillowly full cheeks Lala had. They were solid and hardly jiggled at all but were still very nice, he instantly squashed that thought and move up to her back.

Yami let out a small sigh of relief glad that Rito seemed to have not noticed her gasps when he grabbed her ass. She had felt the reflexive need to smash him with her hair but restrained herself and instead focused on the warm tingling that she seemed to be feeling as he squeezed her cheeks and wondering why she felt like that. Then he moved onto her back tracing the sinewy muscles there but not until he split her hair down the middle and threw both halves over each of her shoulders exposing her whole back to him. He finished tracing her body standing behind her feeling the back of her neck, then her cheeks and chin and lips before traveling over her nose and then her scalp.

"Ok turn around," he ordered and she did looking up at him. "I think I have a good feel for your body now so I think I guide you to an older looking body. First we are going to fix your height problem, I want you to stretch yourself up until the top of your head touches my hand but make sure you stretch your spine and legs the same amount," he said and placed his hand above Yami's head. She complied and her whole body glowed as she slowly grew several inches until her head touched his hand, she went from 5'0 to 5'7 two inches shorter than Rito. However now she looked super thin and deformed as though she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Good that's a good height for you, but now we have to add mass because you kind of look like a skeleton with skin right now," he joked going to his knees again. "Start with the legs and add some roundness here and here," he said and guided her until her legs were full and curvy and then did the same for her hips getting her to expand them though not as much as say Lala they still had a distinct curve and fullness to them. "Good, good now I want you to expand your butt as well but do it slowly and make sure you keep the firmness intact until they fill my hands."

Yami complied and filled in her butt until Rito was cupping the cheeks in his hands, he gave them a squeeze indicating that she should stop. "Great job Yami that's the lower body, now your waist and belly was good before you just need to add in a little volume to compensate for your new height, remember to keep it firm."

"Like this," Yami asked as she added muscle mass to her gaunt looking stomach and lower belly guided by Rito's hands as he moved them over her skin as though molding clay.

"Perfect, stop there," Rito said." You don't want too much, you want a more athletic figure. Any more weight than necessary will just slow you down."

"So…my breasts," Yami half stated half asked. When she stretched herself taller her small A-Cups had almost gone flat. It made her feel like a child, worse it made her think Rito saw her as a child. She didn't like that feeling at all.

"Fill my hands," Rito said standing behind her and cupping his hands over her nonexistent breasts. "And again remember to keep them firm. You can have them bigger than you had them before but firmer is better otherwise they will bounce around and throw you off in a battle."

Yami complied making sure to keep her slowly inflating breasts as firm as she could while also keeping them soft. She didn't want rocks for breasts after all. Soon two firm smooth mounds topped with bright pink nipples filled Rito's hands and stopped growing at around a large C-Cup, Rito squeezed and weighed them in his hands and Yami had to bite her lip as electric bolts shot through her nipples at the friction and she had to fight back a moan of disappointment when he released them. She hadn't had enough of that feeling, she wanted more.

"Good job Yami, all I can think of now is to sharpen up your cheeks a little bit. Loose a little of the little girl look but not too much. You want to look like a teenager not a woman just yet," Rito said smiling.

"Like this," Yami asked making her features a little sharper.

"Perfect," Rito said clapping. "You look like a young woman now Yami, I almost don't recognize you."

"Thank you Yuuki Rito," Yami said running her hands over her body. It was a different from her smaller one and she would have to eat to make up for the extra mass her nanites had to create but she saw no reason she couldn't fight with this body. It wasn't that much heavier than her smaller one. Then she spotted a small tent in Rito's pants that he didn't seem to notice himself and felt a small thrill shoot through her. "Seems you got a little ecchi from touching me Yuuki Rito," she said indicating his problem.

"Ah, sorry Yami," he said noticing and cursing himself. "I didn't mean to, it's a natural reaction any guy would have when faced with a naked beautiful girl."

Yami felt her cheeks heat slightly but kept her expression under control, she felt happy that Rito found her new form beautiful. She was glad she had convinced herself to do this, "no need to apologize it is a natural reaction as you say…would you like me to help you with your problem. As payment for your help with my body."

Rito blinked and could have sworn he heard a noise from the direction from the stairs but his mind was quickly rebooting and he passed it off as nothing as he answered Yami. "Yami that's unnecessary, you should save something like that for the person you love. Also I would feel like a real criminal if I accepted, I helped you because your my friend and you needed my help. I didn't expect payment for doing this."

Yami blinked unsure whether or not to be upset that he had refused or grateful that he had thought about her feelings. She knew he and the princess were in a physical relationships now and that the princess was open to him spreading his seed around. That made sense to her as strong beings had better and more chances to re-produce and part of her was curious about the act of sex, but she had offered on impulse and didn't know how she would have reacted if he had accepted. A image from a Earth book she had picked up once flashed through her head and an image of her on her knees with Yuuki Rito's penis in her mouth appeared in her head and she had to turn her face away to prevent the blush she could feel on her face from being seen. "I understand, but still. Thank you Yuuki Rito."

"No problem Yami-chan," Rito said smiling but nearly swallowed his tongue as Yami turned around and bent over to pick up her pajamas. Her toned ass and pink slit flashed him and her new more mature body sent a bolt of desire through him that her younger form hadn't when he had placed it in the same category as his own sister. Now him mind sent him images of the blond haired red eyes beauty looking up at him in pleasure as he thrust into her depths before shaking the image away.

"Good night Yuuki Rito," Yami said looking over her shoulder and then walked out of the kitchen.

"Night Yami-chan," he replied to her back as she walked away. He would have sworn that her new curvy hips and ass swayed intentionally before shaking his head again and sighed. "No one would believe me if I told them this was my life," he muttered to himself. Then turning around he headed for the stairs and his bedroom, he was riled up again from his encounter with Yami and after shutting the door to his room and making sure the sound proof device was on his lovely fiancé would be awoken moments later to her lover thrusting himself into her from behind as she lay flat on the bed.

However Rito had been so quick to return to his room that he never noticed the figure with short pink hair and amethyst eyes that had been watching him and Yami from the top of the stairs. Said third princess of Deviluke moaned softly as she eyed the closed door to Rito's room where she knew her sister was getting reamed. She was dressed in only a large t-shirt and the fingers of her right hand dug furiously into her abused slit, after a minute she shivered and came moaning quietly. After making sure no traces of her activities were leftover she made her way back upstairs to her own room and dreamed of the time where she would sleep downstairs with her sister and the boy they both loved.

 _Space, Pluto, Lacospo's Ship_

"DAMN THEM ALL," the diminutive form of Lacospo shouted throwing an expensive bottle of wine resulting in it shattering against the wall spilling its deep blue contents across the floor. Heir to the kingdom of Gaama from the planet of the same name Lacospo was used to getting exactly what he wanted whenever he wanted. The planet Gaama was rich in resources both on the planet and in the system that they used to bolster their standing in Emperor Gid's Deviluken Empire.

Considered a failure by his family and his people due to his small stature and ugly features he had been removed from the candidacy for the throne early on. Content, for the most part, to spend his life in the lap of luxury provided by his family so long as he stayed out of anything involving politics or the military he had never wanted for anything. Then news of the fiancé candidate position for Gid's eldest daughter had been announced, Lacospo only had three younger sisters and it hadn't taken much convincing to get his father to put him forth as a possible husband for the beautiful pink haired princess.

It was his chance to claim ultimate power in the galaxy, forget ruling Gaama he would rule the entire Galaxy. He knew his father hoped to control him from behind the scenes if he managed to take Lala for himself which was why he had supported Lacospo's plans and endeavors for winning the girl's hand. So long as he didn't do anything to upset Gid his father Emperor Forgan would give him anything he asked for to get what he wanted.

Around the bridge of the ship Gaamaians from the military ran the operations while his throne was surrounded by beautiful females from over a dozen of the galaxy's most beautiful species. The soldiers would do whatever he ordered of them and would even die for him on command while the woman would fulfill whatever fantasy he desired whenever and wherever he wanted. At the moment they were all scared out of their wits, not because he could hurt them. But because the royal guard members also on board the ship would follow any orders he gave them, including torturing them or shoving them out an air lock if Lacospo was mad enough. He had done it before after all.

A sudden beeping filled the bridge prompting a communications officer to pay attention to it, "My Lord were are getting a signal form the homeworld. The Imperial line, shall I put it on screen?"

"Pssh, I swear if it's one of my sisters again calling to gloat," Lacospo swore under his breath before sitting on his throne and motioning for the officer to open the channel. He was surprised to see not one of his sisters but in fact his father, tall handsome and regal and everything he was not, and he unconsciously sat straighter on his comfy chair as one of the basically naked women next to him offered him a drink. "Father what a pleasant surprise, I'm afraid you've caught me in a bit of a bad mood."

"Enough Lacospo," he cut his pathetic excuse of a son off. "Word of your actions on the Planet Terra has already reached the Capitol," Lacospo knew he wasn't talking about the Gammaian one. "I'm afraid you've crossed the line boy, Emperor Gid wants your head on a pike and is sending his nephew to collect you as I speak."

"WHAT? NO! Father I'm so close I can taste it, soon the future of the Galaxy will be in my hands. I will have the Emperor's daughter and the throne and then nothing can stand in my way," Lacospo shouted equal parts fear and anger in his voice.

"You've failed boy," Forgan said shaking his head. "The Emperor has declared the contest void, even if you could take his daughter it would be considered kidnapping not marriage. Not only that but those thugs you hired injured his chosen heir, no I'm afraid it's over and you will pay the price."

"Don't fuck with ME father, you were the one that supported me in my endeavors. Whats to say Gid won't take out his displeasure on our planet instead of just me," Lacospo sneered.

"That fact that you hired the Cui'i'ans without my consent or knowledge backed by the fact that I've disowned you from the family. Goodbye Lacospo, try to at least die with honor," Emperor Forgan said before cutting the link dead.

"Sir! Ship exiting Hyperspace right off our bow," the radar officer shouted inciting fear in Lacospo's soul.

"Take us to Hyperspace now," he shouted.

"Hyper matter particle field we can't form a hyperspace gate we're trapped," another officer shouted as a massive 12 km Deviluken dreadnought came onto the view screen. Compared to his tiny 100 meter saucer ship it was like using a fusion bomb on a house fly. "They are charging Ion cannons," the same officer shouted as the helmsman jerked the ship in a desperate evasive move. The tiny ship managed to dodge a half dozen bolts of blue energy but the massive ship was pumping out hundreds of bolts and with savage efficiency almost a dozen slammed into the ship at rapid succession.

Luckily for them Ion cannons only disabled ships and the lights flickered on the bridge as the reactor lost power and secondary power sources tried to compensate, explosions of sparks shot up from the consuls and data ports throwing crew members form their work station onto the floor and men and women screamed in fear and pain as the ship was rocked violently. Then the tell-tale whooshing whine and bright white light signaled the next stage of the attack, "Repel boarders," one of the royal guards shouted as a dozen Devilukens appeared in black carapace armor holding photon swords or plasma rifles.

It was a slaughter, Lacospo cowered on the floor as his men were cut down I flashes of light around him and his bridge crew threw themselves on the floor in surrender. He tried to crawl to the escape hatch only for another flash of light to appear in front of him, looking up he spotted a female Deviluken in erotically cut carapace armor holding twin plasma pistols in his face. She had long blue hair and green eyes along with a pair of large breasts at least a DD-Cup and she was shooting him a very nasty smirk like no woman had given to HIM before in his life.

"Lacospo of Gaama," she said in a low dangerous voice. "My Lord Astra Leviathan Deviluke would like to see you on his ship. NOW."

It was then that Lacospo knew he was Fucked.

 _Sainan High School_

Golden Darkness also known as Yami to those she called friends on the planet Earth had a small smile on her face as she walked the halls of Sainan High School wearing the uniform of a student in her new teenager body as she was calling it. She still remember the look on Mikan's face we she had woken up that morning and seen her new form, the girl had been surprised to learn how old the Transform girl had actually but had gushed over how pretty and mature she looked now and hadn't treated her any different than she had before which made Yami happy.

Getting into highschool in the same year as Yuuki Rito had been easy, all it had taken was talking to the perverted principle and he had caved the moment he had laid eyes on her. When the three princesses had asked her for the reason she wanted to go to school she had explained that the Master that had attacked her would probably target them at school again specifically Yuuki Rito because of her prior contract to kill him. So it would be best if she was in a position to protect him and the rest of them should they come under attack again.

Lala had been all for it along with gushing over her new looks, though she hadn't liked the smirks the third princess Momo had been shooting her concerning her reasons. Her face had felt uncomfortably hot under her gaze, still it had all worked out and she was in Yuuki Rito's class now. Hopefully things would be looking up.

Suddenly from around the corner a girl stepped forth with deep red hair in a long braid and deep blue eyes that instantly set her battle trained senses on edge. Stepping forward with her hands clasped behind her back the girl smiled beautifully at her before speaking, "Hello Yami-Oneechan," she said in a chipper voice.

"Oneechan," Yami asked confused at the girls words.

"Of course," the girl replied still smiling, "Master told me you're the only family I have in the entire galaxy."

At the word Master Yami's danger sense skyrocketed to new heights and her body tensed in preparation for a fight. Not sure how she was going to react suddenly she spotted the girls braid glowing with a familiar glow that had her stomach twisting into a knot.

"That's why," the girl continued to speak while the end of her braid twisted into a metal braid exactly the same way her own hair did on countless occasions. "I will support you in your endeavor to kill Yuuki Rito, after all we're Family! Isn't it wonderful!?"

 _Same Time, Across Campus_

Haruna Sairenji at 16 years old could be forgive for being a little confused about what she wanted to do with her life. A little over a year and a half ago her universe had been her grades in school, her tennis club activities and finally her hidden feelings for one Yuuki Rito. The first two had since not changed at all, but her feelings for Yuuki Rito had only grown as time passed, but she had never been able to work up the courage to ask him out having a shy nature all her life.

Then the insane had happened, an alien princess who was the heiress to an Emperor who ruled the bloody fucking galaxy had crash landed in her crush's bathtub, while the girl's arrival and her own subsequent friendship with the girl had been a surprise she really shouldn't have been shocked when said alien space princess had fallen in love with Rito's kind heart as well. The difference being that Lala was the kind of girl who spoke her mind constantly, wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and made her feelings for Rito clear from day one.

Now after more than a year Rito and Lala were not only official together but actually engaged in the eyes of the Galactic law which superseded Earth's laws by so much they might as well not even exist. Not only that but they were sleeping together as well, something which Lala was more than happy to boast about as she sung Rito's praises in the bedroom to all her female friends. She personally hadn't be there for those conversations but she had heard enough to know that Rito's new DNA made him a sublime lovers.

Lala's constant insistence on top of it that any girl who genuinely loved Rito could marry him as well after he married Lala seeing that he would Emperor of the whole Galaxy a little thing like polygamy wouldn't even be noted. On one hand she was happy that Lala had informed her of the situation instead of trying to hid her evolved relationship with Rito, on the other things were spinning far out of her control and a future where she alone had Rito's heart was long gone. Rito would never leave Lala of that she knew, that was the kind of person he was, but she knew that Lala was leaning on him to accept other girls as well. She didn't know how many girls but she was pretty sure Yui-chan was one of them and Risa was another possibility.

Now she had to decide if she wanted to pursue a relationship with Rito despite having to share him or try and put her feeling behind her and treat him as only a friend. Instantly the thought of giving up on Rito sent a bolt of pain into her heart much more potent than the pain she had felt when she learned Rito and Lala were sleeping together. Part of her argued that she was being foolish for taking her feelings so seriously when she was still just a teenager, however another part of her that was louder argued back that this went beyond a simple crush. Her choice would affect the rest of her life in ways other people were never challenged, a whole galaxy was at her finger tips but the real question was this.

Was Yuuki Rito worth pursuing even if she had to share him with a hundred women, the answer when she really thought about it only had one outcome. Her thoughts had distracted her while she walked around the campus and without even realizing it she had ended up at the garden. She heard laughter she would recognize anywhere along with the giggling of a little girl, peaking around the corner she spotted Rito with Celine. Rito was helping Celine take care of the flowers as he was wont to do during his break; Haruna knew that Celine stayed with Dr. Mikado during the day which meant that Rito had gone out of his way during his limited break to take Celine the plant girl to take care of the flowers.

It was such a Rito thing to do that she couldn't help a smile appearing on her lips. Despite the silver tipped hair, Deviluken tail, pointed ears and symmetrical facial features he was still Rito in every way that mattered. Loving, kind and endlessly giving to those around him, if there was ever a boy worth sharing with other girls it was Yuuki Rito.

Her smile widened as a weight seemed to come off her shoulders at that sudden revelation, watching Rito laugh and tickle Celine reaffirmed her feelings for the boy she had pinned over for years. Now all she had to do was work up the courage to confess, she scoffed at herself as she turned away from the sight and made her way back to class knowing she didn't have the time to try right then. She was in love with Yuuki Rito and she was going to confess that love to him, but first she had to find her best friend and let her know what she had decided. After all Lala was probably in pain over not being able to spend time with her, she was that kind of girl after all.

 **PAN: Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sainan High School_

Yami was starting to regret applying to high school in the same year as Yuuki Rito, not because there was anything wrong with the class. No the reason she was worried was because Kurosaki Mea, her supposed younger sister, was in the year and class below with the twin princesses. While she was glad that she knew Mea was a transform weapon at all and the Master's eyes and ears in the school she was uncomfortable with the fact that she was out of her sight for most of the day. It didn't help that Mea herself confirmed her fear that the Master wanted to tempt her into killing Yuuki Rito to try and force her back into being Golden Darkness.

She shivered at the thought of going through with the kill; the reminder of Yuuki Rito's words from the other day about how Mikan would never forgive her put a cold ball in her gut. But she could also imagine the look on Yuuki Rito's face as she shoved her blade hand through his heart and her own clenched painfully in a way she couldn't describe. She only knew that she could never willingly kill Yuuki Rito now, he had changed and affected her in ways that she couldn't name since she came to Earth.

She decided then that she would have to inform Yuuki Rito and the Princesses as soon as she could of the development. It would have to wait until after school, she could tell them all when they were back at the Yuuki house. She just hoped that nothing too drastic happened between now and then. She would have to keep her guard up for the rest of the day just to be on the safe side and ready to react if something unexpected happened.

 _Momo and Nana's Class_

"Tch, I can't believe they buy that innocent act all the time," Nana scoffed as she glared across the classroom while resting her chin in her fist. As per usual her younger twin was surrounded by gawking boys trying to ask her out while Momo fended them off with kind words and fake embarrassment. None of those boys would believe it if she told them that the kind innocent princess Momo was actually a sexual deviant planning on seducing their older sister's fiancé. "If they knew what she was really like they would either throw up or try and seduce her themselves."

"Really," Mea asked her new friend with a curious look on her face. "She looks pretty genuine to me."

"She is just really good at acting," Nana said to Mea looking confident in what she was saying. "She looks like an innocent and all that but in reality she is a plotter. She will manipulate things and people to get what she wants and can be devious or even cruel to people who upset her or try to use her."

"Hehehe, you really know your sister well don't you Nana-chan," Mea said giggling.

"Well…yeah I do. We are twin sisters after all and she isn't really bad. We have always been together after all so I know her best," Nana said in a slightly proud voice.

' _Sisters that are always together,'_ Mea thought to herself thinking about her own sister. "That's really wonderful Nana-chan I'm actually kind of jealous," Mea teased giggling. "I actually heard that you and your sisters are living at Rito-Sempai's house, if you don't mind me asking what kind of person is Rito-Sempai?"

"Hehe, you really do know everything Mea," Nana giggled. "As for Rito well…he is a BEAST!"

"A beast," Mea asked surprised.

"Yeah a BEAST, he always has girls around them and somehow he always ends up in perverted situations with them. Falling on them, groping them and walking in on them naked! He says that's it's always an accident but it can't be an accident if it happens so often can it?"

"So he is a hopeless person then," Mea asked curious.

"Well…sometimes he can be kind and helpful as well," Nana muttered making Mea look curious at her tone of voice." And he has changed recently and taken his relationship with Onee-sama seriously."

"But isn't he a hopeless person," Mea asked confused.

"Yes, I mean no I mean! Uh what am I trying to say," Nana said having a small freak out as she couldn't really put what she was feeling into words.

Leaving her classroom and heading upstairs to the upper year Mea decided that she needed to get a better feel for her older sister's target. Finding the right room she peaked inside doing her best not to draw attention to herself, she was mostly successful but she spotted her Yami-Oneechan noticing and gave her a little wave and smile which earned her a suspicious look. She noticed that there were a lot of pretty girls including her Oneechan who was sporting her new older looking body.

She was a little upset that she couldn't be in the same class as her Oneechan but that was ok. Her body shape was a little ambiguous and could have passed for a 16 year old if she wanted instead of the 14 nearly 15 year old she was pretending to be. But at least she had Nana-chan to hang out with and she could move around a little more without Yami being right on top of her all the time. Despite all that however she didn't spot Rito-Sempai's hair anywhere in the room which meant he could be anywhere else in the school at the moment.

"Oh hello there, did you need something," a voice behind her asked.

Looking behind her she spotted Haruna Sairenji a member of Rito-Sempai's class. "Uh…I just wanted to see Yuuki Rito-Sempai."

Surprised Haruna answered without thinking, "I think I saw him head up to the roof after dropping of Celine-chan with Dr. Mikado."

"The roof is it, thank you very much Sempai," Mea said before skipping off to the stairs leaving a blinking Haruna behind.

Haruna herself shook her head to clear her thoughts, she couldn't think about the unknown girl right now. She had to speak with Lala about her decision to confess. Even though it had only been a few days since she had learned about Lala and Rito's relationship she missed speaking and hanging out with Lala. The alien princess really was her best friend and she wouldn't have it any other way. "Lala-san," she called getting the girls attention who was speaking with Risa and Mio, "can I speak to you for a moment…in private?"

"Oh," the pink haired girl said looking surprised and a little happy since Haruna hadn't spoken to her for a while. "Sure Haruna lets go," the princess said and stood up following Haruna down the hall. There were several unused classrooms on their floor and Haruna opened one up and led them both inside closing the door behind them to give them some privacy. "So what did you want to talk about Haruna it sounded important," Lala asked though there was a hopeful tone to her voice. She had an idea of why Haruna might want to talk to her now and the look in her eyes gave her some hope.

"It should be pretty obvious what I wanted to talk about," Haruna said chuckling and putting her hands behind her to lean back against a desk. "I thought long and hard about my feelings towards Yuuki-kun Lala, this is a really big decision and I'm still so young," Haruna said a little wistfully.

Lala nodded in agreement, she had a little better understanding of how human relationships worked after so long on Earth. They considered meaningful relationships to be a serious affair and people who rushed into relationships young were thought of as children that didn't understand their own feelings. But while Lala could see their arguments she also knew in her heart that Haruna seriously loved Rito and she didn't want her best friend, practically another sister really, to lose her chance for happiness.

"But the real question was," Haruna continued, "if Yuuki-kun was worth devoting myself to this young even if I had to share him with a bunch of other girls."

"So far it seems like Yui-chan, Dr. Mikado and even Momo feel the same way," Lala said noticing the slight wince on Haruna's face. "Those are just the ones that have expressed interest at the moment; I would be surprised if they were the only ones."

"As would I," Haruna muttered. "But I came to my answer soon enough and I can imagine you know what my answer is as well. Yuuki-kun is worth it and I don't want this opportunity to pass me by. I think I would come to regret it for the rest of my life if I did. So when I can work up the courage I'm going to confess to him my love."

"YATTA," Lala cried excited, happy and a little teary eyed as she threw her arms around Haruna in celebration. "That's so wonderful Haruna-chan I'm so happy for you," Lala chirped hugging her tighter.

"Yeah but now I have to actually work up the courage to tell him," Haruna said into Lala's shoulder laughing slightly.

"You can do it I'm sure," Lala insisted while holding her at arm's length. "And I will help you the whole way I promise."

"Thank you Lala-chan," Haruna said wiping a small tear form her eye.

Over in the nurse's office Momo stood having just come to check up on Celine. Even after all time she had spent with the little plant girl at home she still didn't know that much about her. Certainly not her origins or why she had taken a humanoid form in the first place and asking Dr. Mikado to look the little girl over helped with her studies. Of course there were other benefits to leaving her with the busty Galen.

Celine's diet consisted mostly of a water and sugar based syrup Momo had to make herself with special ingredients. She could eat most human food as well but it didn't do as much for her as it did a human and she had to avoid caffeine as it made her drunk. But there was another option for feeding Celine that she hadn't really considered before as she had never really known much about Galen, which was why the sight of Celine latched onto Dr. Mikado's left breast and drinking enthusiastically brought a smile to her face.

"Thank you again Mikado-sensei for agreeing to do this, Celine-chan has been eating more and more lately and while I have enough money to buy the ingredients for her bottle they are more than a little uncommon and take time to get to earth. I was afraid of what would happen if she had to eat more earth food to compensate," Momo said stroking the side of her face while looking at Celine.

"Don't mention it Momo-hime," Ryoko Mikado said smiling down at the plant girl attached to her naked breast. "Breast feeding for a Galen is a pleasurable and fulfilling act; honestly this is extremely relaxing for me. I was a little worried as I've never fed a plant based lifeform before, they are not very common after all, but her physiology mimics most carbon based humanoid life forms and my milk adapts for her just like it does for any other race."

"Actually considering that she is so unique we, that is to say the Deviluken royal family, would be more than willing to hire you both to take care of Celine and help us understand how she is going to develop. Along with taking over her dietary needs," Momo said a strange glint in her eyes.

Ryoko looked at the youngest princess an interested look on her face, "what would such a job entail exactly," she asked looking for details.

"Well for one you would move into the Yuuki household with the rest of us to take care of Celine-chan," Momo said gesturing to the green haired girl.

"You do remember that I run a clinic on the weekends for aliens that live on earth," she pointed out though not exactly refusing Momo's offer.

"We both know that ever since my Father placed an edict of protection on the Earth most of your normal clients have moved off world. I imagine that you're a little short on cash at the moment and that clinic while nice isn't exactly a home. You could still keep it open if you wanted but our pay would more than cover any expenses you might have," Momo pointed out easily.

"I would have to move most of my special equipment to your house, assuming Yuuki-kun agreed in the first place. Not to mention the fact that Oshizu-chan lives with me so she would have to move in as well," Ryoko said pointing out those facts.

"You and Oshizu-chan can move into Lala's old room. She has moved into Rito-san's room so she does not need it any more. It's big enough for both of you and already has the equipment to support your medical devices that you don't want to leave at the clinic. It's practically made for you," Momo said happily.

"It would also put me under the same roof as my future baby daddy, can't forget that little tidbit," She pointed out with a sly grin on her face.

"Naturally," Momo replied flipping her hair back as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. They paused for a moment before they both began giggling.

"I will need to see a contact with a price tag first but otherwise this sounds like a good deal," Ryoko said as soon as she managed to get her giggling under control. Only to blink as Momo whipped out a data pad with a contract already written up on it from somewhere, though Ryoko couldn't imagine where the girl had been hiding it on her person.

"It works to plan ahead," Momo said sweetly as Ryoko took the data pad.

"Obviously," Ryoko said shaking her head as she placed her thumb on the pad while adjusting her hold on Celine with her other arm who was still happily sucking away without a care in the world from her breast.

 _On the Roof_

Mea slowly made her way up to the roof of the school as quietly as she could. Her information told her that recently Yuuki Rito had become spliced with alien DNA that included Deviluken, as confirmed by her tail, and at least two other races. That suggested an array of senses much higher than the average lifeform especially humans. It was entirely possible that he would hear here coming up the stairs if she wasn't cautious.

Luck however in this instance was on her side; as soon as she peeked through the door she spotted Rito-sempai. He was asleep basking in the sun's rays of the mid-afternoon weather. Creeping out onto the roof she slowly made her way over to the sleeping boy and cautiously straddled him placing her hips over his waist and her hands on either side of his head.

"I wonder sempai, what you're dreaming about," She asked him softly with a wicked smile on her lips. Her pony tail came up and the pint began to glow as she placed it on his forehead softly forming a mental connection. "I want to know sempai…what it is about you that draws onee-sama's attention. Show me sempai what it is that can affect the black heart of an assassin and weapon, the silver light to the golden darkness." And then she dived.

Down below in the courtyard that had since be repaired after the attack by Lacospo Kotegawa Yui briskly walked towards the school's entrance while her mind wandered back to her encounter with Lala the day before. She was still of two minds about the whole thing and wasn't willing to admit to any sort of feelings towards Yuuki Rito it was true that the thought of Rito of all people becoming ruler of the entire Milky Way galaxy both frightened her as well as secretly aroused her. However her thoughts were derailed for a moment when she spotted Yami-chan with her brand new body sitting on a bench alone and automatically made a b-line for the blond girl.

"Ah Yami-chan," she said walking up to the girl. "I didn't get the chance to welcome you to the class earlier. I have to say I like your new look, it's pretty cool that you can make your body any shape you want it to. Most girls would kill for that kind of power."

"Thank you Kotegawa Yui," Yami replied smiling slightly.

"Just call me Yui-chan Yami-chan, no need for full names after all we are classmates and friends," Yui said.

"Friends," Yami asked cocking her head to the side.

"Of course, we are classmates after all. Being friends is just the next logical step, besides I like you. You're strong while being kind at the same time and I really admire that," Yui said which made Yami blush. She wasn't used to being complimented but she did notice something off about Yui-chan's attitude.

"I'm not very good with emotions…Yui-chan. But you seem a little distracted, are you alright," she asked hoping she wasn't breaking any earth culture or etiquette rules.

Instead of being insulted or angered by the question Yui felt a flash of gratitude for the young girl in giving her someone to talk to about her feelings. "Thank you for asking Yami-chan, I'm alright for the most part. It's just…I'm sure you've noticed how Yuuki Rito has changed recently?"

"Yes I have," she confirmed nodding her head.

"Well while I think his new relationship with Lala-chan, not to mention his new biology, is good for him. It basically means that he will be the emperor of the Galaxy when he marries her," Yui said.

"That is correct," Yami agreed. "Lala-hime's father united the milky way galaxy at the end of the last great galactic war over 40 years ago. Now the galaxy is experiencing an outbreak of peace, prosperity and advancement that it hasn't seen for nearly 10,000 years. Every year the reach of the Deviluken Empire expands and accelerates and criminal worlds or shady business organizations are being squeezed to either go straight or risk destruction."

"That's what concerns me," Yui said. "Yuuki Rito inheriting that throne is a big challenge that I'm not convinced he is up to the task."

"I would have to disagree," Yami replied causing Yui to look at her confused. "Other than a habit of falling on women in a variety of ecchi ways, which I have to admit seems to have taken a sudden reversal; Yuuki Rito has proven himself time and again to be both brave driven. His becoming part Deviluken adds to his case of being able to hold his own and everyone knows that a marriage of love in an Empire is much preferred to one of state. With the Empire's system already in place Yuuki Rito would be in a perfect position to inherit the throne, what was concurred by the sword is kept by the hand after all."

"What of Lala's determination to have other girls marry him along with her, surly that would only cause strife in an Empire," Yui asked.

"A man having multiple females is the norm for the Devilukens," Yami countered. "In fact the largest gripe against the current Emperor is that he married a Charmian who comes from a strictly monogamous species and only sired three children all daughters. He does not even have any bastard children with other women, but if Yuuki Rito marries Lala-hime and a bunch of other women and has a lot of children then the house of Deviluke will be secure."

"I guess that would be the reason Lala-chan offered to let me marry him as well then," Yui mused tapping her chin.

"She offered you that," Yami asked.

"Ah…yes she did. I said I would think about it but mostly because I didn't want to give a definitive answer right then and there. I have no idea if I would even want to be in a relationship with him let alone a shared one with other girls. But the fact that I didn't refuse right away is making me question my own morals," Yui confessed glad to be able to tell someone about the thoughts bouncing around in her head.

"I know how you feel," Yami confessed making Yui look at her wide eyed before she continued. "All this time I have claimed that I have remained on earth because of the contract it took with Lacospo to kill Yuuki Rito when I first arrived. Even after learning that the contract was false I still used it as my excuse to hang around, but the other day he blindsided me when he said he knew I would never hurt him."

"How would he know that," Yui wondered interested.

"He said it was because he knew that if I actually hurt or killed him Mikan would never forgive me, he was right. I would never do anything that would make Mikan hate me, but even if Mikan wasn't a factor I know him well enough now that I wouldn't try and kill him and I'm wondering if I even have the right to remain on the Earth any longer," Yami said.

Yui paused for a moment before answering, "If nothing else Yami-chan I'm glad you're still here. I wouldn't want to lose my new friend so soon after all." To that Yami gave Yui a small genuine smile to which Yui returned before they lapsed into a relaxed state on the bench.

They were both silent after that neither really knowing the answers to their own or each other's problems but still taking some semblance of comfort from each other's presence. Their problems wouldn't be solved overnight but in the future they would at least have someone they could go to get things off their shoulders and for the moment that would have to be enough. Their attention however was drawn to the walk way behind the bench when Nana suddenly walked by and called out to them.

"Ah Yami and Kotegawa, you two wouldn't have happened to have seen my friend Mea have you, she has red hair in a long braid. She disappeared on me earlier and I haven't been able to find her," Nana said oblivious to the sudden spike of anxiety that shot through Yami at her words.

 _Rito's Dream_

Mea had psycho dived into countless beings minds in the past, but none of them like Rito-sempai's. Most of the minds she had dived into in the past had belonged to criminals and killers, they were not the kind of people who had loved ones or family members waiting for them wherever they called home. In those minds she had seen countless sexual acts carried out by those same people but they had always lacked any kind of emotion like love or family, most of the sexual encounters she witnessed had either been from the criminals buying prostitutes or from them raping innocents.

While her psycho dive allowed her to feel the emotions of a memory if she so chose she normally blocked them out unless she needed the emotions to guide her search of those memories. Diving into Rito-sempai's mind the first memory she game across was one him and the princess having sex in their bedroom, Rito was on top of Lala and between her legs thrusting gently but deeply into the girl's pussy. Lala had her arms wrapped around his shoulder and her legs around his waist moaning and thrusting up her hips as he thrust down into her while they locked lips over and over.

The emotions were unlike anything she had ever felt before, warmth, affection and a deep connection were the things Rito was feeling towards Lala on top of the pleasure he was feeling from having his cock wrapped in her pussy. She felt a desire to insert herself into his dream, if only to experience those emotions directed at her but managed to resist the temptation at the last second. The dream suddenly shifted and she found herself standing in a dark living room with Rito and Yami-oneechan.

She watched in fascination as Yami stripped herself naked and then on request Rito-sempai guided her through morphing her body into her new teenager form. Seeing the way he ran his hands over her body and the way Yami reacted Mea knew that the bond between the two was much deeper than she had first suspected. The dream was technically a memory, there was a subtle difference between the two, and off to the side another memory flashed by. This one of a conversation between Rito and Yami about how he knew she wouldn't kill him and the reason involving his sister Mikan before the previous memory took over again.

It got to the point where Yami pointed out Rito's obvious erection in his pants and offered to help him with the problem. Mea was surprised at that but more so when Rito refused and offered his reasons why, but suddenly the ecchi feelings Rito had been feeling in his previous dream with Lala flared up again and suddenly the memory became a real dream. Instead of refusing Yami's request suddenly Rito accepted it, the dream Yami smiled before dropping to her knees in front of him and pulling down his pants. Mea gasped at his size, he was certainly much bigger than the ones she had seen in others dreams, and the dream Yami took his penis in her mouth and began sucking and bobbing happily much to Rito's apparent pleasure.

So distracted as she was she didn't sense a presence approaching her in the real world all the way up until the point that a photon sword came to rest on the side of her neck jolting her out of her dive. "Don't make any sudden moves transform weapon and we can all walk away from this in one piece," a male voice said in a deep firm voice. Mea looked over her shoulder and spotted a Deviluken, he wore elaborate black carapace armor with some sort of carved snake like creature on each shoulder. He had a blood red cape that matched his sword and he stood about 6 feet tall, he had short white hair and violet eyes the same as the twin princesses and a Deviluken tail that matched Gid's making him of the royal family.

But the thing that got her attention the most was his power level, something her transform ability allowed her to do was the read the power levels of a life form like a scouter just by looking at them. She could tell his armor was keeping his aura in check so he wouldn't be sensed from a distance but this close she could see right through it and his power level read at about 1,650,000 riki. A Tier 9 Deviluken and not someone she wanted to mess with no sir. Putting on a confident smile she put her hands up easily like she wasn't scared of being disintegrated in the next few seconds and replied, "no need to worry I had no plans on harming him."

Slowly disconnecting her braid and rose equally as slowly and backed away hands still in the air, "I have no quarrel with Sempai there. I was just curious about his relationship with my Oneechan, I have everything I wanted."

"Then leave," the man replied waving his sword. "Before I change my mind, and be warned if you make any move against this boy or any member of the royal family I will not show you mercy."

Nodding once she quickly made her way towards the stairs and back down into the school. All the while she mulled over what she had seen in sempai's head on top of contemplating what increased Deviluken presence meant for her and her Master's plans toward her Oneechan. Unseen by anyone the thought made her smile and her body tense up in anticipation, nothing was going to stop them once darkness awakened. Not even Emperor Gid and the entire Deviluken Armada.

Back on the roof Astra Leviathan Deviluke watched as the transform girl disappeared down the stairs before turning his attention to the slowly awakening boy, his target. Tapping a piece hidden in his right ear a holographic scouter popped into existence around his head, much more advanced than the relics the Planet Trade Organization used, and scanned the boy's power level. The reading popped up after a moment, 10,000 riki, a tier 3 Deviluken. That was respectable and something he could definitely work with.

Waking up Rito felt whatever dream he had just had slip away as dreams were wont to do, though he half remembered the feeling of arousal so he could easily guess what kind of dream it might have been. Blinking away the sleep he yawned and stretched before sitting up and looking around…he froze as a piercing pair of violet eyes pinned him to the ground. He would recognize a Deviluken anywhere and that tail more specifically, he had only ever seen it twice before. Once on Gid and again on himself so the older man standing over him must be related somehow. "Hello," he asked questioningly not sure how to react or if he was in danger.

"Hello Yuuki Rito," he said in a clam kind voce giving the younger boy a smile and disarming his photon sword and placing it on his belt. He chuckled slightly as the boy relaxed slightly at his actions, "My name is Astra Leviathan Deviluke, I'm Lala, Nana and Momo's cousin."

"OH," Rito cried jumping out and sticking out his hand before mentally kicking himself and questioning if he should have bowed instead. But he relaxed a moment later when Aster didn't even blink before accepting his handshake. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming, honestly I didn't even know those three had a cousin."

"I'm not surprised," Astra said shaking his head. "My cousins can be a little scatter brained most of the time. I don't see them often because of my position in the Deviluken Armada, but there is a reason I am here now. Can you guess what that is Yuuki Rito?"

"If I had to guess, it probably has something to do with my accepting Lala as my fiancé," Rito said slowly.

"Mostly," Astra said. "My uncle, the Emperor, was prepared to accept a normal human as Lala's husband simply because he wanted her to be happy. In that situation it was likely that she would rule the Empire as Empress with as large of a support base as he could manage to construct, however your genetic splice has opened up an opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity," Rito asked curious.

"For one having a powerful male as Emperor would go a long way to soothing the fears of many Devilukens even if you are a hybrid. They don't care about blood purity or anything like that only power and you have that now, also despite being half Charmian Lala has the instincts of a female Deviluken. Zastin has reported that she has been adamant in expanding the number of women in your relationship, this would further boost your standing with the Deviluken homeworld while growing the royal house," Astra explained.

"That makes sense, given what they have explained to me about their people," Rito said nodding. "But that can't be the only reason Gid sent you all the way here."

"You're right, and that's Emperor unless we are in a private setting," Astra rebuked making Rito wince slightly. "You have power now that you are part Deviluken but it does not matter if you do not train it, Lala has a natural power level of 160,000 riki but she can't use it because she has never trained it up. She either uses all her power at once or very little, she can't augment her strength, speed or reflexes at all and she can't fly without her gadgets."

"So I need to train," Rito asked a slightly excited tone in his voice. He had just been thinking about training after all and using his new abilities would make him much less of a liability. "Is that why you have come to earth, to train me?"

"Correct," Astra said nodding. "And by the tone of your voice you approve of the idea. That's good because it wasn't an offer it was a demand from Emperor Gid that I train you to use your energy. If you refused I was commanded to take Lala, Nana and Momo back to Deviluke and remove the safety net the Emperor had placed over this planet."

"You don't need to threaten me to get me to comply," Rito said shaking his head and looking determined. "I've been mostly useless in fights ever since Lala first showed up; I want to be able to protect her from time to time."

"I think I'm going to like you Yuuki Rito," Astra said chuckling.

"Call me Rito," he insisted.

"Ok Rito, call me Astra since we are going to be cousin in laws anyways," Astra said to which Rito nodded in agreement. "But for now I'm afraid I'm going to have to test you."

"Test me, how," Rito asked slightly weary.

"Just a quick spar," Astra said nonchalantly though his feral smile made Rito's skin crawl. "Don't worry I will hold back significantly, any damage our tech can heal in an hour or so. But you will need to come at me with the intent to kill if you want to stand even a slight chance."

"I've never had any actual training before I won't be much of a challenge," Rito warned.

"I know," Astra rebuked. "That's not the point; I want to test your natural instincts and skills. It will allow me to set up training for you beyond simply powering you up, your power level won't matter without skill or technique."

"So how do we do this then," he asked wondering if he should get into a fighting stance or something.

"Like this," Astra said and then held up his hand palm out. A red ball of energy suddenly formed there and Rito felt his stomach drop as he got flashbacks from the fight with Lacospo's goons the other day.

"Oh…shit," he said and then Astra fired.

 _Yuuki House_

Mikan was humming to herself as she prepared dinner for everyone who lived in their house, once upon a time that had consisted of only herself and Rito. Maybe her parents if either or both were home at the time but even then that was only four people max, most of the time just two. Now however that was very different and she couldn't decide if she liked or hated the extra work, Lala followed by Nana and Momo had been absorbed easily and then Celine had been an additional factor.

Zastin and his two followers Maul and Smutts normally resided on their own but with the additional threats to Lala and her sisters they decided they needed to be closer to the three princesses and Lala had constructed an additional pocket dimension home separate from the original one for the three guards to live in. This one located on the side of the house as opposed to above it but the end result was that three more people were living in the house.

Then out of the blue this afternoon Momo had arrived home with Celine, followed by Dr. Ryoko Mikado and the ghost given flesh Oshizu. To give the youngest princess credit her reason for inviting the two to live in her and Rito's house, and it was their house, was sound. The fact that the busty Galen doctor could breast feed Celine was a god send and took a weight off her shoulders she hadn't realized was there, and with Lala now rooming with Rito officially there was a spare room up in the Princesses space for the two to live in.

After that she had allowed the two to move in but that still brought the population of the house up too eleven people, thirteen if both of her parents came home. That was a lot of food to cook three times a day, but Momo had an answer to that as well and the Devilukens, all 6 of them, started paying rent. A years' worth in advance, Dr. Mikado and Oshizu were paying with their service to Celine which she was fine with, since the Deviluken's pay more than covered any expenses they might have. She was fine with the arrangement but the thing that irritated her was the fact that Momo volunteered herself to help in the kitchen and chores, something about the princess doing her job riled her up a little bit. Especially how eager she seemed to want to help, but she couldn't really dissuade her as she did need the extra support.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell drew her attention and she wondered who it could be. Rito wasn't home yet as far as she knew but it wasn't that late so she wasn't worried, all the other girls had come home and due to different circumstances had missed Rito and assumed that he had left before them. She had giggled at Lala's and Momo's upset reactions when they learned Rito wasn't home yet. But if that was Rito at the door then he would have just entered, "just finish up here would you Momo I will go get that," she said removing her apron and heading for the front door.

"Alright Mikan I've got this," Momo said happily saluting with her knife before getting back to work.

She walked up to and opened the front door with nary a thought and what greeted her made her do a double take, the man was obviously a Deviluken. White hair and purple eyes in black armor and a red cape, his eyes were the same as the twins and the tail looked the same as the tail Rito now had. Speaking of Rito the man who looked to be in his early 20's had her aforementioned brother slung over his right shoulder and was looking down at her with a kind smile, "hello there, you must be Rito's little sister Mikan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Good to meet you too," Mikan said slowly still eyeing her unconscious brother. "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting company, are you here to see Lala then? You aren't another suitor are you, or did my brother do something stupid again?"

"Oh," the man said looking at Rito quickly before waving his free hand in denial. "No need to worry Mikan-san, my name is Astra Leviathan Deviluke. I am Lala, Nana and Momo's cousin and I am here on orders from my Uncle Emperor Gid to train Rito here and protect you all as a whole."

"I see," Mikan said before sighing. "I really can't get surprised anymore. Come on inside and set him down on the couch. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Much appreciated," Astra said and walked inside. Spotting the couch he laid Rito down on the couch before standing straight, "no need to worry Mikan-san," he said seeing the girl's worried look. "He is just a little bruised up, no broken bones or anything like that."

"That's good," Mikan said ruffling Rito's hair slightly in a loving fashion.

"Now let's see if I can get my cousins attention," Astra said smirking before taking a deep breath. "LALA! NANA! MOMO! COME GIVE YOUR BIG COUSIN A HUG HELLO!"

"ASTRA!" Nana's voice echoed through the house as the rapid fire stopping of feet running echoed through the house. Momo stepped out from the kitchen with a surprised look on her face just in time for a small pink blur to zoom down the stairs into Astra's open arms. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Nana chanted hugging Astra's side hard making Mikan smile at the sight.

"Astra," Momo also cried skipping over and throwing herself into Astra's other arm and hugging his other side.

"Astra," Lala asked curious and confused as she walked into the living room. Dr. Mikado holding Celine followed by Oshizu and shadowed by the three Deviluken body guards sans their armor and wearing casual earth clothes. "Rito," she suddenly cried spotting her beaten and bruised lover asleep on the couch and rushing over to kneel by his side and followed instantly by the doctor who handed Celine over to Oshizu. "What happened," she demanded looking sharply at Astra her instincts flaring up.

"Calmly little cousin," Astra said softly but with steel in his eyes. "We had a spar and I held back significantly, I'm here to train him to use his new powers to fight."

"He doesn't need to fight," Lala said standing and glaring at her cousin while swiping her hand to the side. Behind her Ryoko's hands lit up as she began to heal Rito's wounds, though she noted mentally that he seemed to be healing more rapidly already. Maybe his Galen abilities kicking in? Meanwhile Lala went on, "I am perfectly capable of protecting him Astra."

"Maybe so," Asta said releasing the twins to step up to Lala. "But there are things you need to know first, your father sent me here with specific orders. I'm to train Yuuki Rito to use his powers to protect himself and you girls."

Lala growled at that, "Rito should be concentrating on his relationship with me and adding other girls who want to join us. Not punching and hitting things, that's what the soldiers are for."

"I know you don't like fighting if you can avoid it Lala," Astra said soothingly. "But your fathers orders were that if Rito refused I was tasked with taking you back to Deviluke permanently."

The three pink haired girls gasped at that and Lala suddenly braced herself as though getting ready for a fight. But then blinked as Astra laughed and shook his head.

"Luckily Rito agreed without even knowing about the threat. It seems like your chosen mate wants to learn to fight himself. He jumped at the chance the moment I mentioned my reasons for being here, and he put up a decent fight for someone who has never fought before," Astra said smiling making Lala blink in confusion until a voice behind her drew her attention.

"Don't be angry at Astra Lala I want to learn," Rito's voice spoke up making the girl spin around and throw her arms around his neck. Rito smiled and hugged her back gingerly as he was still a little sore but feeling much better after Ryoko had healed him and gave the older woman a nod of thanks. "I don't like not being able to protect you."

"I don't like the idea of you fighting," Lala murmured back into his neck.

"I know," Rito said smiling and kissing the side of her head. "But Lacospo and others like him will always be a threat regardless of my feelings. I can't be dead weight in a fight if I'm going to be your husband so please support me in this Lala?"

Lala sniffed and then wiped her eyes with her arm before smiling softly at Rito and giving him a light kiss on the lips. "That's mean Rito; you know I can't say no to you."

"Sorry," Rito said pulling her onto his lap. "But you really shouldn't be mad at your cousin, he is just following orders and it has been a while since you've seen him right?"

Lala nodded and stood before turning and hugging Astra who hugged her back softly, 'sorry Astra. My instincts have been pretty strong since Rito and I got together officially."

"I understand Lala," Astra said stroking her hair softly and smiling down at her. "And I promise not to take up to much of his time. And in the in between I can spend some time with my precious little cousins."

"Sounds like fun," Lala said smiling back.

"Alright people," Mikan said getting their attention. "Foods ready so its dinner time, Astra no armor in the house. Get changed and then join us at the table," Mikan ordered making Astra chuckle.

"Of course," he said bowing slightly before hitting a button on his wrist. His armor glowed before vanishing being replaced by jeans and a nice red t-shirt. At their looks he explained, "it's tech based on Lala's designs for Peke."

With that explanation they all gathered around the table, it was a bit of a tight fit but cozy. Rito got the rundown on Ryoko and Oshizu now living with them and after a moment of surprise welcomed them and thanked them for the help they would be offering to Celine. Nana made sure to grab a seat next to Astra and talked animatedly to him through the whole meal while Mikan introduced him to human food which he seemed to enjoy. But surprised everyone when he accepted some dark matter seasoning from Lala making them both laugh at their expressions.

After the meal Mikan looked for a place that Astra could stay but he waved her off and placed a teleport pad in the living room that connected to his ship in orbit. Apparently he had an entire Deviluken dreadnought cloaked in orbit of the planet and offered to give the earthlings a tour later. Though he forbade Lala from bringing her all tool on the ship, apparently the engineers still had nightmares form the last time she had gotten ahold of Deviluken warships as a little girl.

A few hours later Rito stepped back into his bedroom wearing only a bathrobe having just enjoyed a hot bath, surprisingly Mikan had joined and after a single raised eyebrow he had simply had a nice conversation with his sister while enjoying the water. He felt like he was missing something the entire time but Mikan gave him no clue to what that might be and when he tried to question her she had simply informed him that he was being silly and he had dropped the matter. Though the feeling remained.

Entering the room he spotted Lala sitting on their bed, already naked naturally. But what surprised him was the other occupant of the room, sitting next to her talking to her was Momo. She wore one of his t-shirts buttoned up and a pair of pink panties peaked up under the hem. "Momo," he said questioningly.

"Rito, onee-sama and I were just discussing something important," Momo said smilingly beautifully at him making his heart skip slightly at the gesture. Lala nodded in agreement and spoke next.

"I get that you want to train with Astra and I want to support you in that. But expanding our family is also important and since I know you probably don't want to impregnate me until after we are officially married adding to your mates is the only other option," Lala explained.

"But since onee-sama isn't really the best at managing thing like this, we have talked about adding me as your second mate and then putting me in charge of building your harem," Momo said.

Rito blinked and then took a deep breath before responding, "Momo I know what you said the other day was your true feelings, but I can't honestly say that I love you back yet. I care for you deeply but I can't say I hold you to the same degree I do Lala."

"I know Rito and I love you all the more for that," Momo said her eyes shining. "But I'm confident that you can grow to love me over time, and you don't have to love me to fuck me and claim me as yours." She got up off the bed and walked up to stand just a step in front of him while Lala watched on with eager eyes from the bed. Hands coming up she quickly unbuttoned the shirt and dropped it to the floor so she was standing in front of him in nothing but her little pink g-sting panties.

Her skin was white and her breasts just barely crept into the c-cup range and were much smaller than Lala's DD-cup but were perfectly perky and topped with tiny cherry pink nipples. Her body was small but curvy and compact and her cheeks were flushed as his eyes roved over her body of their own accord, "you don't have to love me yet Rito, for now I will settle for you owning me body and soul."

Rito was conflicted, on one hand a part of him felt like he should turn Momo away. On the other the look she was giving him combined with his instincts flaring up and egging him on battled against his earth bred teachings. Looking at Lala who still had the eager look on her face he asked, "are you sure this is what you want for us Lala?"

She looked at him then adjusted herself on the bed opening her legs and running her fingers across her pussy. She held up her fingers which he could see were covered her in sticky juices and said, "Rito I love you so much it hurts. The idea that some of the feelings you invoke in me could be felt by my precious little sister fills me with a happiness I can barely even describe, nothing would give me greater joy that to watch you love others the way you have loved me. I want to belong to you alone, but I want you to belong to every girl that loves you, I know that is not what is taught to earthlings but it is what I was taught and how I feel. Please love Momo like you love me."

Rito looked at Lala's pleading face seeing the sincerity in her eyes and then looked down at Momo who was looking up at him with both love and hope and made his decision. He had chosen to love Lala and he knew when he had that it would mean embracing her world and the galaxy at large, he didn't love Momo yet but he certainly cared for her. And he definitely desired her physically.

The moment Rito's eyes darkened Momo felt her breath catch in her throat, simple raw desire in those eyes told her Rito's intentions. In between blinks of the eye he lost the bathrobe as one hand went behind him both locking the door to the bedroom and activating the silencing device for the room. The next his lips were on her's and fireworks were going off in her hear. She gasped and moaned as he pulled her sharply into his arms her naked chest smashing against his and he did his best to devour her mouth.

Her arms went around his neck as she rejoiced in her mind and his went tightly around her waist, his tongue pressed against her lips demanding entry which she gave willingly. Her groaning and moaning reached a fevered pitch as their lips smacked wetly against one another and she idly heard her onee-sama moaning behind them. She shrieked in pleasure as he suddenly grabbed her ass in his hands and lifted her up, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips her tail whipping in the air behind her. She didn't notice Rito was walking toward the bed until he suddenly dropped her on it next to her sister who was fingering her own pussy hard.

Rito breathed hard as he stared down at Momo spread out before him on the bed while Lala pumped two of her fingers into her wet slit rapidly looking at them both with lust filled eyes. Momo's hair was mussed up and her lips were red and swollen from the fierce kissing he had given them, reaching down he grabbed the hem of her panties. Realizing what he wanted Momo lifted her hips willingly as he drew them down her legs and over her feet exposing her hairless slit that was practically gushing juices.

The hungry look on Rito's face told her he wasn't about to be gentle or loving for their first time, that suited her just fine. It was likely that he was using this mindset because he couldn't tell her that he loved her yet, he wasn't about to make love to her like he had her onee-sama. He was about to fuck her and her pussy throbbed at the prospect, so she spread her legs wide for him and beckoned him close, "do it Rito, take me," she begged.

Rito growled in answer and seized Momo's legs by her thighs pulling her to the edge of the bed and kneeled between them, taking his cock in one hand which was already hard he ran the tip up and down Momo's slit causing the girl to shiver before pressing the head against her hole and pushing.

Momo watched in fascination as Rito's swollen cocked head parted her virgin pussy lips and gasped as the feeling of being invaded and filled shot through her. The head of his cock popped in and she moaned long and deep and she was stretched in a way she had never been before, "OOOHHHHHH, Rito it's so BIG!" One of her hands fisted in the sheets and the other found her onee-sama's free hand and squeezed tight as Rito pushed deeper.

"You were right Momo," Rito gasped as he forced his cock into the girl beneath him one inch at a time. "You really are tight as a vice," Rito grunted harder as he forced another inch into Momo before suddenly bumping up against a barrier. Momo winced under him and he pulled back slightly until she looked up at him and then suddenly thrust in hard, she let out a gasp of pain as he bottomed out inside her. His cock head pounding against her cervix as she clenched up hard around him, he paused for a few seconds letting the pain fade before pulling back until only the head of his cock remained inside and then thrust forward again a wet slapping and squelching sound filling the room as he thrust in.

"AAHHHHH YESSSSSS," Momo moaned as Rito quickly built up a rhythm over her. Holding her by her thighs he pounded in and out of her tight cunt as she panted and moaned mouth hanging open. Her breasts bounced on her chest each time he pounded into her and she could faintly see the outline of his cock in her tummy as he pressed up against her womb. "FASTER! HARDER RITO!"

Not one to disappoint Rito paused and pushed Momo's legs up over his shoulders and lent forward until she was practically bent in half and her knees were pressing into her tits smashing them and making her eye's go wide. Lawing over her with almost his full weight pushing her into the bed he placed his knees around her hips and starting pound again. In his new position he was basically thrusting straight down into her depths and now he was close enough to kiss her open panting mouth which he did.

Momo felt Rito literally suck the air out of her lungs and the springs in the mattress squeak and groan under them, her arms wrapped around his head holding him as close as she could get him as his thrusting picked up to an incredible speed. She felt a coiling in her gut as her release rapidly approached and then her world went white.

Rito grunted in pleaser as Momo went stiff under him and squealed into his mouth as her pussy tried to squeeze the life out of him. Luckily he was better at staving off his own release and slowed down his thrusting to a slow pump to prolong her pleasure until she relaxed under him. Pulling back he smirked down at her glazed eyes and content expression and chuckled letting her legs fall to the side, "Did you enjoy that Momo," he asked.

"MMmmmm," was all she managed to moan back before suddenly screaming in shock as Rito flipped her over with no warning and putting her on her hands and knees. Grabbing her hip with one hand and her tail with the other he impaled her on his cock again and began pounding hard not giving her a moments respite. "AH! OH! YES SO GOOD," Momo cried her tongue hanging out as her still sensitive pussy was thrashed.

"I'm getting close Momo do you want me to cum in your tight little pussy," Rito asked panting and he stroked her tail, bringing around his own to smack her ass putting a bright red mark on her bubbly cheek.

"YES PLEASE," she cried excited by the prospect of getting seeded by her chosen mate.

"Really Momo," he asked questioningly, "because you don't seem to be putting any effort into this. You're just lying there while I fuck you, maybe I should give it to Lala instead."

"N…No," Momo groaned pushing herself up with her hands so her chest was off the bed letting her breasts swing free with each of Rito's thrusts and began pushing her hips back into his pelvis. Looking over her shoulder she stared into his eyes begging, "please cum in my. I want to feel it inside me."

"Hehe, alright then Momo," Rito chuckled and suddenly lifted her off the bed by her hips and placed her up against the wall so her hands and breasts were mashed against it while they were both kneeling on the mattress. With the new angle he started thrusting up into Momo's pussy from behind and reached around her body one hand finding and pinching her clit with the other reached up and grabbed a breast squeezing and pulling at the mound of flesh.

"GONNA CUM AGAIN," Momo gasped and then screamed in pleasure.

"UH CUMMING," Rito growled and then bit down on her shoulder sucking hard and leaving a mark as he seized up buried as deep as he could get inside Momo as she shuddered in pleasure and then released. He pulsed again and again filling Momo's womb

Lala shuddered in pleasure as she came again at the sight of Rito and Momo climaxing. Both went limp and she smirked and dragged both up to the head of the bed, panting Momo curled into Rito's side though she was half asleep already. Rito was a little better and smirked at her flushed face, "enjoy that did you," he asked her.

"Very much," Lala said softly kissing him lightly. "Let's go to sleep,"

"Sure Lala," he said kissing her again before placing a quick kiss on Momo's lips as well. She hummed in content while Lala snuggled into his other side and they quickly drifted off to sleep.

 **PAN: Well Momo is now officially with Rito and Lala even though Rito can't confess to Momo yet. I hope that didn't feel rushed but I wanted Momo in charge of forming the Harem for Rito with Lala's permission naturally. Lala will mostly be focusing on Haruna as her own personal project while Momo works on convincing the rest of the women in question. Like getting Ryoko Mikado and Oshizu to move in with them. Also Astra has now joined the picture and will be training Rito to use his energy, more about his past and character will be shown later.**

 **As for Astra and his power level for now I'm going to say the Deviluken armors and tech they are using prevent the DB and DBZ characters from sensing their power levels so they won't cross paths any time soon. Though I think I'm going to enjoy when Vegeta comes to earth as Astra is even stronger than final form Frieza as he is right now. Though how powerful Rito will be at that time is up in the air, the power levels of Vegeta and Goku really climb crazy fast at that time compared to what they were before. Oh and the Devilukens can't detect power levels which is why they use scouters nor can they cloak their power levels which is why their armors do it for them. The next chapter will show some training for Rito as well as continue the plot. Please leave a nice review.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rito's girls:**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke, height 5'4, age 16, Long pink hair and turquoise eyes. DD-Cup breasts and full curvy body. Sexually active.**

 **Momo Velia Deviluke, height 4'9, age 14, short pink hair and amethyst eyes. Small C-Cup breasts and curvy body. Sexually active.**

 **Ryoko Mikado, height 5'6, age 27, shoulder length spiky red brown hair and green eyes. Large H-Cup Breasts and very full and curvy body. Future consort and physically promised to Rito.**

 **xxxxx**

 _Virtual Pocket Dimension on Deviluken Dreadnaught_

"Ouch," Rito grunted as rolled to a stop at the bottom of a hill of sand. "That was disconcerting."

"Got to watch your step Rito," Astra joked chuckling as he appeared in a flash of light along with Zastin at the top of the hill. Both wore their Deviluken armor and were smiling down at his sprawled out form before jumping down to join him at the bottom. "I had my ship transport us directly into this pocket dimension I use for training and it can be a bit jarring if you're not used to it."

"Any reason we didn't just teleport onto the ship first and then come to this place," he groused standing up and brushing the sand of his workout shorts.

"Security," Astra replied and then went on when Rito blinked at him in confusion. "It's not impossible to piggyback on someone else's teleport and your biometrics aren't registered in my ships computer. If someone tried to follow us by latching onto your signal they would end up in this pocket dimension with us and I could deal with them without them becoming a threat to my ship."

"Oh…that make sense," Rito said shaking his head as he tried to remove the last vestiges of sleep from his brain. Not ten minutes ago he had been woken up in his room by Astra and pulled out of bed, he hadn't even batted an eye at two of his own cousins naked in his bed. When he had brought the subject up Astra had simply said it was Lala's and Momo's business who they chose as their mate. It just underscored the different mindset Devilukens had compared to humans.

"Now Rito," Astra began getting his attention. "My job is to train you to use the energy manipulation abilities you have been granted by your Deviluken DNA as well as discover any additional abilities you might have gained from the Galen or Plant DNA you also absorbed. So to begin with I'm going to give you a demonstration of my abilities by sparring with Zastin here."

"That sound great, I've already had one mishap when I shot an energy bolt from my tail but other than that nothing. Do I even have enough energy to be worth anything at the moment," Rito asked?

"Don't worry Rito I scanned you when we first met, you have a base power level of 10,000 riki. A decent starting point though its mostly dormant at the moment which is why it hasn't been blasting out of control since you changed," Astra explained.

"Is that a lot," Rito asked curious.

"Hmm," Astra hummed tapping his chin. "Let me put it like this, the average power level of a fully trained Deviluken warrior can be anywhere between 50,000 riki and 500,000 riki depending on skill, training and just plain luck of the draw. Zastin here is an elite and had a power of 1,000,000 riki last time we met, my own power level recently got a boost and I'm now at 1,650,000 riki. And Lala who has never trained her power is at 160,000 riki."

"Wow I'm really weak then huh," Rito said depressed.

"Don't let it get you down Lord Rito," Zastin said stepping in. "Not only is your power new it's also dormant like Lord Astra says. If anything you are more like a newborn Deviluken and 10,000 riki for a newborn would make you an Elite in our society. With training you could easily become a tier 9 or even 10 with time."

Rito brightened at this news but Astra chuckled and poked Zastin on his shoulder. "Enough with the formalities Zastin and I suggest you leave the power judgements to me. I expected you to break into tier 9 before me but according to me scanner your still tier 8 has this isolated little world made you soft?"

Zastin looked irritated before answering, "the Emperor commanded me to seal my powers while I was on this world unless there was a threat to the princesses that warranted my unsealing of them. Though there have been situations none of them required me to use my abilities so I have kept them sealed."

"Well not anymore old friend, take off your restraints so we can show our young student here what's in store for him," Astra commanded and Zastin got a feral look on his face that Rito had never seen before on the normally happy if serious man. Astra mirrored his look a moment later and they both pressed a button on the inside of their forearms making their armor flash with light. A moment later the light faded and the armor of both men were gone leaving them in skintight workout shirts and shorts.

Then both men reached behind them and unclamped a small ring that had been wrapped around the base of their tails. At Rito's questioning look Astra explained, "our armor is more to keep our energy hidden than to protect ourselves and these rings help keep our powers in check so they don't respond to our emotions unless we intentionally try to use them. They can't seal us but they can make using our powers harder, we could overload them easily but it would be impossible to hid our power levels from scouters without them."

"Now Lord Rito…ah I mean Rito," Zastin corrected after a look from Astra and a bemused smile from Rito. "You might want to step back some this is going to be quite intense."

"Just go stand over there," Astra said pointing to a sand hill about 50 yards away. "We will stay slow enough for you to be able to follow us with your eyesight alone."

"Alright," Rito nodded and scurried over. He was really curious how this would play out, the Cui'ian's that had attacked them the other day had bene throwing around energy blasts and even hovered over the ground to get around and each had a power level of 25,000 riki according to Lala. So he was curious what the real difference in power would be like, Astra and Zastin stood a little ways apart just staring at each other completely silence. And then they both clenched their fists at their sides and began to scream.

It wasn't a regular scream, it seemed much louder than a normal person should be able to make and seemed to make the ground under his feet vibrate. Suddenly they both exploded, what seemed like white fire enveloped them both shooting up into the air and still they screamed. Now the ground really was shaking under him and Rito fought to keep his balance while he watched. The hills of sand around them started to shake apart and craters in the sand began to form under Astra's and Zastin's feet and the white flames pushed the sand away. It seemed to go on for minutes getting stronger and stronger and then…he didn't see them move. One moment they were 30 feet apart the next their fists were colliding as they met in the middle and the shock wave threw him off his feet onto his ass.

He couldn't believe the power in their fists as they exchanged punches and kicks faster than the speed of sound while floating two or three feet of the ground. Neither of them seemed to be giving an inch before the white fire around them exploded again and they both shot up into the sky. He could barely follow them but they left convenient white trails as they flew appearing like glowing comets. They smashed together and broke apart creating sonic booms every time they did and he could see the distortions in the air when it happened, then they broke apart again and he could suddenly tell them apart.

Zastin fell back lower to the ground and suddenly glowing red balls of energy began to fly from his hands at Astra, but Astra didn't dodge. With precision that awed him Astra began to deflect the energy blasts away from him, the little red balls flew in every direction and exploded in glowing half orbs of destructive power. Any one of which would have been able to destroy Rito's entire town with one hit, Zastin seemed to realize that he was in trouble because his tail suddenly came around the tip glowing.

Rito was blown back again as a massive column of dark red energy 50 meters wide and hundreds long erupted from the tip right at Astra. But Astra made no move to dodge, in fact he dived right at the oncoming blast and made a swiping gesture with his left hand. A massive arc of crescent shaped purple energy with arcing black lighting shot forth and bisected the massive beam right down the middle, Zastin had no warning as the moment his blast vanished Astra was there a purple ball of energy in his own hand which he shoved into Zastin's chest.

The blast exploded in his chest throwing Zastin from the sky, Rito watched mouth hanging open as Zastin crashed into the ground right in front of him. Sand exploded into a massive crater as Zastin's body dug into the ground, Zastin tried to lift himself up but Astra blurred out of the sky crashing right into him knees first making him left out an explosive yell of pain. Then they froze as Astra held a glowing orb of energy right in Zastin's face, "I win," he said looking hardly winded.

"Uh, I'm out of practice," Zastin groaned.

"That you are," Astra said as he helped the man to his feet before looking pointedly at Rito. "That's the kind of power you will soon have Rito."

Rito gulped before speaking, "how do I learn," he asked.

"Well first," Astra said throwing an arm around his shoulder. "You need to be able to call on your energy, so before we start the fun stuff you have to learn to meditate."

"Alright," Rito said nodding. "Let's start."

To which both Astra and Zastin grinned.

 _Sainan High School_

"Wow Rito you look exhausted," Lala said as they walked into the school yard. Nana and Momo were ahead of them while Momo looked over her shoulder at them every few seconds. "Did Zastin and Astra work you that hard," she asked with a slightly annoyed tone. She hadn't liked the fact that she woke up in bed without Rito and had made that point clear to a clearly unintimidated Astra who just laughed her annoyance off by patting her head.

"Not really," he replied. "They showed me how they fought which was really impressive but then all I did was meditate to try and get my power to come out. I didn't have much time to try though this morning so I didn't manage anything before I had to leave."

"Don't worry about it Rito," Lala said latching onto his arm and smiling. "It's harder than they make it look and they have been training their whole lives to do what they do. It will come in time."

"Thanks Lala," he said relaxing and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I Love you."

"I love you too Rito," she replied and reached up to kiss his lips. She didn't say it but she loved how tall Rito had become at 5'9. He was 5 whole inches taller than her now and she loved the way she fit into his side like this. "And when we get home after school I'm going to do all sorts of wicked things to you, I woke up horny for you this morning but you weren't there. So you have to make it up to me later."

"Your wish is my command my princess," he said lovingly with a chuckle which made her laugh.

"Hey Onee-sama! Beast! Over here," Nana called waving her hand to get their attention. With her was Momo, Haruna, Yui, and a red haired girl with a long braid.

"Ever think she will stop calling me Beast," he asked as they walked over.

"She might if you stick your cock in her mouth," Lala stage whispered in his ear. Before that would have made him blanch, instead he just reached down and pinched her ass making her squeak in surprise.

"What did I say about public morals Yuuki-kun," Yui said in a sardonic voice that seemed to lack most of her usual bite as they came over.

"Sorry Yui-san won't happen again," Rito said without an ounce of sincerity. Lala just giggled into his shoulder.

"Ahem," Nana coughed to get their attention. "I wanted to introduce you all! This is my new friend, Kurosaki Mea!"

"Please to meet you all," the red haired girl said smiling at them all.

"I'm so happy to meet you," Lala said smiling and happy at her littler sister's new friend.

"I remember you from the other day," Haruna said in recognition.

"Yes thank you for the help you gave me then," Mea said happily.

"You meet Mea-san before Haruna-san," Rito asked surprised.

"Yes I did, did you," Haruna replied.

"Hmm I don't think so," Rito said looking at the girl. He thought she might be familiar but he couldn't place where he might have seen her before. After a few seconds he shook it off assuming that he must be mistaken.

"You stay away from my new friend you beast," Nana grumbled putting herself half in front of Mea to block Rito off from her. "I won't let you do ecchi things to her like you have been doing to my sister," she declared.

"You should give it a try Nana," Momo said giggling and drawing her sister's attention. "I certainly enjoyed the ecchi things Rito did to me."

"Y-You as well Momo," Nana asked stunned while Yui and Haruna looked shocked as well.

"Yes, Onee-sama made me her official Harem builder for Rito," Momo said making the three girls blush and Mea look curious. "So I'm the one who looks for girls to add to the harem, to celebrate Rito took my virginity. He was so aggressive last night, pushing me down and making me scream. I'm actually quite sore right now and Onee-sama watched the whole time."

The results from that declaration were actually quite predictable. Haruna turned beet red and her eyes got glassy as she imagined what Momo actually described. Yui looked half scandalized and half aroused which was a strange combination on her face before she got a hold of herself, she couldn't be mad at Rito for what he did out of school after all. Nana stuttered and looked frozen unsure how to respond while Mea just looked interested.

"That sounds very interesting sempai," Mea piped up surprising everyone by her lack of embarrassment. "Do you think I could watch as well, I would love to learn such things from you directly?"

"NO MEA YOU CAN'T," Nana shouted finally snapping out of her thoughts.

"That's shameless," Yui added her two cents unable to help herself. "You shouldn't say such things in jest," she added on.

"But isn't that natural for living being to want to experience," Mea asked bringing the girls up short. "And Sempai here is obviously a rare example of a male, I would be remiss if I let the opportunity slip me by."

The two girls were obviously stumped while Haruna had retreated into her mind. Lala and Rito just laughed at the situation not really taking the girls words seriously and just assuming it was the way she was. Momo however gave the girl an apprising look measuring her up and wondering if she could use her to force a reaction from Nana before her eyes slid to Yui and her smile widened at the look of desperation on the normally rule abiding girls' face.

"Mea-san," Lala piped up getting the girl to look at her. "Nana was really happy and excited to make a new friend so I hope you can get along well with each other. Please feel free to come by and visit whenever you like," she said too which Rito nodded in agreement.

"Onee-sama," Nana wined. "Don't say such embarrassing things," Making everyone laugh.

 _Down town_

"This is quite good Zastin," Astra said smiling. He had asked Zastin to show him around the town so he could get used to some of the Earth's culture while he was on the planet. At the moment they were sitting at a table under an umbrella and enjoying the food Zastin had picked out. Naturally they were wearing human clothes to blend in and avoid attention. "I will have to gather some samples to send back home to Deviluke."

"I'm glad they are to your liking Astra," Zastin replied smiling and sipping his tea. "I have grown fond of many things the Earth has to offer during my time here. It will make a good addition to the Empire in time."

"By the way," Astra said setting his drink down. "Mia should be here in a moment; she is looking forward to seeing you. Clea and Leo couldn't come as they were busy back home and as you know not a part of the Military."

"Really," Zastin asked sitting up and looking excited. "That's wonderful I have missed all three and I've only been able to make short trips back home while I have been here guarding the princesses."

"I figured you might," Astra said and would have continued if not for a voice suddenly yelling out at them.

"Zastin my prince," the voice yelled and Astra looked up to see a blond haired young woman run up to their table followed by a girl with a pony tail and another with glasses. "Oh how I have missed you," she exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Zastin simply smiled kindly at the girl but Astra's eyes narrowed as he started to get a sneaking suspicion that he hoped wasn't true.

"Miss Saki Tenjouin," Zastin said nodding at her kindly. "Miss Rin Kujou, Miss Ayako Fujisaki," he nodded at the two other girls as well.

"Friends of yours Zastin," Astra asked with a calm voice as he looked at the girls.

"Yes sir," Zastin said and the three girls raised their eyebrows at his formal tone. "Ladies this is Lady Lala's cousin Astra Leviathan Deviluke, Lord Astra this is Saki, Rin and Aya respectively."

"A pleasure," Astra said raising his cup in greeting.

"Likewise," Saki said giving him a small bow before turning back to Zastin. "Zastin would you do me the honor of accompanying me this afternoon, I would very much appreciate it," Saki asked turning up the flirtation to maximum. Though to her disappointment Zastin didn't seem to notice and Astra's eyes narrowed.

Before Zastin could answer however another voice interrupted them all and a blur shot forward. "ZASTIN," the blue blur shouted and ran right into him. He would have been bowled over chair and all if Astra hadn't sensed her coming and hooked his foot around the leg and kept the chair from toppling over.

Saki and her two companions could only watched dumb founded as a blue haired woman with a tail like Lala's kissed the life out of Zastin with her arms around his neck. Even more surprising as how quickly Zastin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Lost in their own little world neither noticed the hurt quickly growing on Saki's face, but Astra did and moved quickly.

"Zastin it's been awhile since you and Mia have seen each other. Why don't you show her around town for a while? I will just get to know these nice young ladies here," Astra said as the two finally broke apart from their kiss.

"That's very kind of you milord," Zastin said standing and holding Mia's hand.

"Thanks boss," Mia said waving her hand and then dragging Zastin off. Neither noticing the looks on the girls faces.

"You look confused Miss Tenjouin," Astra said calmly at the girl who looked like she was about to burst into tears. "And I can probably guess why, if you would like an explanation please sit down."

Saki blinked at him shaking slightly before taking a seat, "please sir Astra…can you tell me what that was. Did I do something wrong," she asked and her voice was so soft and hurt that he couldn't help but wince.

"No you did nothing," Astra said shaking his head. "Can I assume that you like Zastin."

"Yes," Saki whispered.

"Can I also assume that you have tried to make your feeling obvious to Zastin several times," Astra asked to which Saki could only nod again. "Then you should know that before Zastin ever came to this world he already had three wives."

"He's married," Saki yelled shocked. "Why did he never say?"

"Deviluke has more women than men so multi partner relationships are the norm," Astra explained taking a sip of his drink. "However woman on my world are the ones who claim men through combat and the man choses the one that impresses him the most, Zastin isn't stupid but unless you challenged him to a fight to prove yourself worthy of his affections he probably hasn't seen any of your actions or words as those of a woman seriously pursuing a man. Furthermore, he has three mates already and you would have to challenge his first mate to even be considered, I promise you that wouldn't work if you tried."

"Finally Zastin already has three children by his first two mates and if I'm not mistaken Mia, the woman you saw who is a personal friend of mine and Zastin's youngest mate, is dragging him off to make a child of her own with him. I apologize on behalf of the Deviluken royal family for this miscommunication between our two peoples, Zastin's actions have been fueled by ignorance of your culture not malice and he has no idea how he has affected you. The only advice I can offer is to forget your feelings for Zastin, he will not return them, and try to heal," Astra finished.

Saki sniffed, "I'm sorry. This just hit me out of nowhere, I've liked Zastin for a while but he never seemed to realize. I just need to go home…and think about this for a while. Thank you for explaining things to me Astra-san."

"No problem Saki-san," Astra said. "Here take my number, call me if you have any other questions about Devilukens or the Deviluken Empire as a whole."

"Ah yes…thanks," the young woman said before walking off with her friends who looked worried at her despondent aura.

Astra sighed in regret at the sudden situation that had had just dropped into his lap out of nowhere, obviously that had been going on for a while. But he hoped the girl wouldn't be to upset for too long over her discovery. "Better it happens quickly and suddenly than get drawn out after something really bad happens," he said to himself before getting up and heading back to the Yuuki house.

 _After School_

"What is it about Yuuki-kun that attracts girls to him like that," Yui muttered to herself as she got her shoes out of her locker then paused. "Not that I'm any different in that regard," she sighed.

"Ah Yui-san are you heading home now," Rito said as he walked up as though summoned by her thoughts.

"Yuuki-kun," Yui said startled. "Are you alone, where's Lala and the others?"

"They've got some things to do so I thought I would head home and get dinner started, I also need to water the plants. Mikan is at Dads work place at the moment at won't be home till later, it's a mess and Mikan just couldn't take it anymore and headed over," Rito explained tail waving in the air lazily behind him. "Hey our homes are in the same general direction aren't they, want to walk home part way together," he asked.

 _With Momo_

"Uh that Lala," Momo groused. "I know she loves Magical Girl Kyouko but she said it was important. If I had known what it was I would have gone home with Rito. I wanted to get more one on one time with him after last night," she sighed in pleasure blushing and drooling as her thoughts turned very naughty. Then suddenly she spotted the man in her thoughts walking below with another person that had been in her thoughts lately.

"Rito and Yui, oh this is a perfect chance to get them closer together," she said to herself. Her plants were very useful guiding them, first using one to get the perverted principle to chase them closer to the Yuuki house and then another to simulate rain drenching both in a continuous downpour until they ran into Rito's house. After they both ran inside she quickly set up a device making it look and sound like it was raining outside to anyone inside the house while at the same time setting up a barrier around the house just in case.

"Now, let's see about setting up the mood properly," Momo giggled to herself as she snuck into the house. After all it was her job to help other women along in their desire to get closer to Rito, even if they were not aware they needed the help in the first place. The poor dears.

 _With Yui_

"Man I'm soaked all the way down to my underwear," Yui muttered to herself as she stripped naked in Rito's bathroom. "I can't believe I'm actually taking a bath in his house while we are alone, anything could happen." She trailed off there as her mind began to supply all the different scenarios that could play out in this situation, before she might have worried about Rito trying something but those thoughts were gone, now she wondered at what SHE might try herself and how far she might actually let things go.

"I'm so shameless," she muttered to herself as she dropped her bra freeing her large full breasts. She was in the process of pulling down her panties when she was startled by Rito's voice coming through the door suddenly.

"Hey Yui-san," he called making her jump in surprise and causing her breasts to bounce in jiggle in response. "I'm leaving some clothes out here for you to change into after you are done, they are some of mine. Sorry but Mikan's are all too small for you."

"T-Thanks," she managed to get out unconsciously covering her breasts and privates even though Rito couldn't see her through the door. She sighed in relief as he walked away and stepping into the shower, not noticing the shadow pass under the door as she did so.

 _With Rito_

"Man its really coming down out there," Rito said sitting on his and Lala's bed wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants as he looked outside at the pouring rain. "It's going to a while before Yui-san can go home, heck at this rate Lala and the others will take a while getting home unless they want to get drenched in the weather on the way back."

The door to the room suddenly opened and Yui stepped through, "Uh? Yuuki-san, thank you for the shower," she said with a lone tone of voice.

"Ah! Are you all warmed up now Yui-san," he said turning to greet her then blanched slightly as he saw her. "Why are you wearing that Yui-san," he asked without thinking as he stared at the dark haired girl in one of his button up shirts…and nothing else.

"What do you mean," she asked sounding slightly annoyed. "This is what you left me."

"Are Lala and the others not back yet," she continued on without letting him answer. Stepping into his room and looking around with an interested air. Part of him was glad he kept it clean the majority of the time and that the sheets of his bed had been washed since the last time he had sex with Lala on them. But the majority of his mind was wondering where the track suit he had left Yui had gone and a few ideas went through his head.

"Wow its really dark outside," Yui commented looking out the window.

"Yeah I'm surprised," Rito replied shaking his thoughts away for the moment. "The weather forecast for the day didn't mention anything about any rain," Suddenly without warning the window flashed blinding white with light followed instantly by a tremendous boom of thunder that shook the entire house. The lights died with instant finality sending them both into near total darkness and Yui screamed in sudden shock and fear.

"KYAAA," she screamed tackling Rito on instinct alone causing them to crash onto his bed with her on top. She clung to him shaking like a leaf and Rito was strongly reminded on Mikan when she was younger…that is if he ignored her soft voluptuous body that lost only to Lala among the girls his age. He felt his body stirring in a now familiar way and viciously bit down on his inner cheek to get himself in check before he reacted in a way Yui was sure to notice, dame Libido!

"It's alright Yui-san it was just some Lighting," Rito said calmly bringing his arms up to gently hug her in a comforting manner. She really was shaking badly but after a few seconds that seemed to fade and she looked up at him surprised, only now realizing what she had done.

"Eep," she squeaked and sat up. Unfortunately, she was now straddling Rito on his bed in a very provocative manner, her thighs on either side of his hips and her bare womanhood pressed against Rito's crotch only blocked by his sweat pants. She blushed deeper than she ever had before in her life and nearly toppled off the bed entirely. But Rito's quick hands grabbed her hips while she got her balance back by placing her hands on his chest.

"Careful," Rito cautioned while not letting any of his sudden desire appear on his face. Really this was getting ridiculous the way women ending up around him.

"Ah…sorry," Yui panted desperately fighting the desire to roll her hips slightly. If only to see how he would react, but she shook it off desperately looking for words to say. But all she could suddenly think about was Lala's offer from the other day and the complex emotions it had awoken within her. "You did IT with them in this bed right? Lala and Momo," she asked and instantly regretted the words that had slipped from her lips.

"Well yeah," Rito replied surprised and twitched as her hands clenched on his t-shirt. "Lala is my girlfriend after all, as is Momo now. Both of them want a physical relationship on top of everything else and to be honest I want it as well. So, it's natural that we do THAT in here," he said avoiding the word sex of fuck not wanting to get hit suddenly for vulgarity from Yui and wondering where this was all heading.

"Then," she continued her moth forming words seemingly without input from her brain. None of the panic she was feeling getting through to her face, "since we are here like this. Would you also do IT here with me?"

Rito froze for a moment fighting down that long ago feeling of embarrassment and panic that would have once consumed him. He took a deep slow breath before responding, "do you want to do THAT here with me?"

"I…don't know," she replied not able to look away. "I don't know why I asked that, but I can't stop thinking about what Lala said the other day."

"About marrying me," he asked and she nodded slowly. "Do you want to marry me?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Do you love me," he asked next and that got a reaction as Yui blushed deep again.

"I…You need someone to keep you grounded if you are going to be Emperor of the whole galaxy," she stuttered avoiding the question. "I'm not about to let you become Emperor of the whole galaxy without some sort of backup and be honest, Lala and Momo aren't exactly Galaxy ruling material."

Rito sighed relaxing slightly and then sat up quickly making Yui squeak in surprise as Rito suddenly sat Indian style with her straddled in his lap knees on the bed on either side of him. "Yui," he said softly, "I understand your concern, trust me the prospect scares me like nothing else. But I'm not going to just have sex with you here at the drop of a hat."

"Am I not good enough," she asked again her mouth getting ahead of her thoughts as that fear reared its ugly head.

"Hardly Yui-san," he replied instantly and Yui stiffened as Rito wrapped his arms around her waist in a very non-platonic manor. "As far as your body goes your second only to Lala in our age group and if you think that I'm not attracted to you physically right now you really don't understand men. Your SEXY Yui-san, very sexy and everyone sees it."

"Then why," she asked.

"Because I promised myself two things when I decided to date Lala under her terms," he said having her attention fully. "The first is that I would not sleep with any girl who was not sure they loved me and second I would not actively try to add other girls to this…harem," he obviously didn't like the word, "myself and only accept girls that came to me with their honest feelings. I'm already having to adapt to the idea of being in a multiple relationship but I won't take advantage to pursue other girls to add to this relationship. It's the best compromise I could come up with to accept this event."

"So…the reason you won't have sex with me," she said not noticing she said the S word.

"If you decide that you like me and tell me that then I will date you," he said seriously and Yui felt something like a weight come off her shoulders and she smiled softly in response.

"I don't know yet what I feel," she said.

"Well if you ever figure it out I would be more than happy to hear your response," he replied. Just as he said that the lights suddenly came back on, "oh good the powers back, I better go make sure your clothes are almost done." With that Yui quickly scooted off him allowing Rito to walk out of the room to check on her clothes.

As soon as he was out of sight she sighed lacing her fingers together and twiddling her thumbs, "how I really feel huh. Baka Rito, saying things like that. I can't think of you like I used to if you take my words seriously, I could have brushed this off if you had just fall on me and groped my body like you used to. But now I have to respond eventually." As she mused lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the tail flitting away outside the window of the room.

30 minutes later Rito waved by and closed the door as Yui left, her clothes dry and her expression calm and nice. She remarked brightly at the sun and how surprised she was at how quickly everything had dried but didn't seem to be suspicious of anything. Rito however had some ideas of his own concerning everything that had happened, but for the moment he needed to get everything ready for when Lala and the others got home. Taking a deep breath, he slapped both his cheeks and got to work.

 _Forest Clearing_

With a large smile on her face Mea watched the ship decloak as it landed. Its occupants some of the galaxies strongest assassins that her master had acquired to test her sister. She had after all promised the Deviluken that she would not touch Rito Sempai and she would keep her word, he interested her too much for that. But they needed more data on her sister to see if they could activate Darkness and it wasn't like they would be an actual threat after all, as the ramp began to lower with steam pouring out she walked forward to meet the multiple silhouettes that exited the ship. This was going to be so much fun!

 **PAN: HA! You guy thought I was going toad Yui san next, right? WRONG! Much too early for that, Yui is still fighting with herself over what she feels and it will take a while for her to come around. Still sorry this took so long to get out, it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. Also, no Lemons but there will be some next chapter, not to mention Azenda plus some others as well and whoa boy. Not a good idea to piss Rito off now a days. Until next time!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rito's girls 2:**

 **Yami 'Golden Darkness', height 5'7, age 16, Long blond hair and red eyes. Large C-Cup breasts and athletic body. Unsure of feelings.**

 **Yui Kotegawa, height 5'3, age 16, Long black hair and brown eyes. Large D-Cup breasts and full womanly body. Infatuated with Rito, hidden impregnation fetish.**

Azenda, Glacia, Drace (Brench-seijin)

 _Earth, Forest Clearing_

"Welcome to Earth," Mea said cheerfully as three figures exited the small space ship. The first was a tallish woman of about 5'9 with dark tan skin and light blue hair wearing revealing red and black clothes that exposed everything from the bottom of her breasts to the junction between her legs that was only covered by a black sports like thong. Her name was Azenda an assassin.

The next was a tall muscular man with red skin and a shaved head wearing Planet Trade Organization (PTO) Armor augmented to carry a large claymore and battle axe on his back. Standing at 6'2 his name was Drace, normally a PTO member but also freelance mercenary and member of the Brench-seijin species.

The last was the most surprising and least human like of the three, not to mention the most powerful. Glacia, a member of the ice demon species, and in fact a distant relative of the Cold Family. She stood the shortest of the three at 5'7, she possessed light blue skin from her thighs to knees, from her upper arms to elbows, and her neck area, waist, hands and feet. Like the rest of her species she possessed natural armor segments that doubled as clothes across her body, her lower legs and forearms, a skirt like section around her waist split into three parts.

Two large sections in the back and sides that reached her ankles and a smaller front section that reached down halfway to her knees covered her crotch, the only actual clothes she wore being panties under the natural armor skirt. Another armor segment covered her average C-cup breasts shoulders and back and finally a thinner segment formed the sides of her head and stretched down her back almost like hair but in a single oval shaped piece all the way to her waist.

All across the cloth like armor what looked like ice blue stones were a part of her body, on her forearms and legs, on the sides of her skirt, under her breasts, from her forehead all the way down hair like appendage and finally on the long tip piece that made up her tail. Of the three she was the only one without weapons, but that was because she was the most dangerous. She was no mercenary or assassin but a hunter, a hunter of powerful fighters.

"So…you are Nemesis," Azenda asked sounding unconvinced.

"She doesn't look like much does she," Drace leered. "Except maybe a good fuck, what do you say sweet stuff. Want to see what a real man can do for yah?"

"Enough!" Glacia cut Drace off shooting him a glare that he returned with a snarl of anger. "We are not here for you to satisfy your decrepit lust. We are here to hunt the transform weapon nothing more!"

"Just because you two cunts are a pair of cold fish doesn't mean our little friend here would refuse a real man when offered," Drace leered.

"Yes, I would," Mea piped up not a moment later making Drace fall flat on his face and causing Azenda and Glacia to laugh mockingly at the man. "And for the record I'm not Nemesis, I am merely my Master's representative. My master does not prefer to appear in front of people normally."

"I see," Glacia said eyeing Mea speculatively while Azenda tisked in annoyance at being handed off to a mere representative and not their actual employer. "What does your master wish by having us fight the transform weapon," she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Mea said shrugging. "My only job was to pass on word from my master after making sure you made it past the Deviluken Dreadnought, what you do now concerning the transform weapon is entirely up to you."

"Hehehe excellent," Azenda chuckled. "Finally, after all this time I've caught up to Golden Darkness. So long as I can kill her I don't care about anything else. Tell your master to look forward to the results."

"That's assuming I don't get to her before you do," Drace said as he began walking away Azenda following close behind.

"If you don't hurry those two might get to her before you do," Mea said to Glacia as the other two walked away.

"It matters not," Glacia said as she too began to walk away. "If she falls to those weak fools then she wasn't worth my time to begin with. I will observe, analyze and when the time is right strike."

"What a group of nasty people," Mea muttered as soon as they were all gone.

" _ **Let them do as they please Mea,"**_ came the voice of Nemesis from the tree line. Mea turned to see the shadowy outline in the darkness where the voice had come from.

"Master," she asked questioningly.

" _ **Each of them has a reason to pursue Golden Darkness, Azenda for revenge, Drace for glory and Glacia for sport. But in the end, alone or together, they will not win. All they need to do is drive Golden Darkness to the brink, either mentally or physically to trigger the DARKNESS and this world will burn as a herald for the new war. And we will once again have our purpose in this galaxy, once Golden Darkness kills Yuuki Rito."**_

"Kills Yuuki Rito," Mea said with an odd tone of voice looking perplexed.

" _ **What is it Mea,"**_ Nemesis asked.

"If Yami-oneechan kills Yuuki Rito-sempai I wonder what Nana-chan will think," she asked almost speculatively.

" _ **Mei!...Don't think about anything unnecessary. Both you and Golden Darkness are weapons made only for fighting. There is no place for you anywhere but on the battlefield and the world of Darkness. Remember that lesson well."**_

"Yes! I understand Master," Mea replied happily. But deep down she could not help but recall what Nana said about Rito and wonder what she meant by it.

 _Rito's House_

She knew she was dreaming, but she didn't care one wit. All around her friends and family clapped and cheered and cried as she walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. Lala was there, in a place of honor as a bride's maid. From the ring on her finger and her rounded belly it was clear her own wedding had already come and gone, this was to be her special day. Something promised to all the women whose hearts were owned by the same man.

And there he stood, Rito, the one and only man she had ever loved. Flanked by her father, Astra and Zastin acting as best men. He was so handsome, she felt tears in her eyes that she fought back hard to keep them from ruining her makeup. "You're so beautiful Momo," he muttered as he took her hand. The ceremony went by in a blur and ended with a searing heated kiss.

Before she even realized it, they were at a resort hotel on a beach planet renowned for their luxury, a honeymoon suite. But none of that mattered as she and Rito pawed at each other refusing to release the others lips, clothes were pulled from their bodies leaving Rito naked and her in very sexy blue wedding lingerie. With more than a little force he pushed her down onto the bed and crawled over her his hands running over her body possessively, "you are MINE Momo, you belong to me alone," he growled in her ear before biting down on it.

"Yes," she moaned as she ground against his body. She was so wet! Reaching down he yanked her drenched panties off her body exposing her gushing slip to the cold air and then lined up his fat hard cock with her hole and pushed. "GAH!" She cried in a surprised mix of pleasure and pain, she was sore down there, why would she dream of being sore. As the Rito above her thrust savagely into her she blinked hard and the scene flickered, Rito didn't change but the room around her did. Suddenly she was in their bedroom in Japan with sunlight streaming through the window.

"OH," she gasped as Rito changed the angle of his thrusts to reach deeper inside her. "OH RITO MORE! FUCK ME MORE!"

"Good morning to you to Momo," Rito chuckled as he pounded the girl beneath him harder into the mattress. He and Lala had woken a few minutes earlier and unfortunately Lala had somewhere to be soon and couldn't spare time from an early morning screw. Luckily the other naked girl in his bed was still asleep, with nowhere to be and he was horny so he thought, what the hell. It wasn't like Momo would be angry with him, and he had an axe to grind with her anyways concerning Yui. "Seems like you were a naughty girl yesterday?"

"N-Naughty," she gasped questioningly her mind a pleasurable haze at the moment.

"Oh yes, you see I got caught in the rain with Yui yesterday and the power went out in the house. But surprise galore, there was no rain reported at all yesterday," Rito teased. When Momo's eyes widened, he had all the answer he needed and with a heave pushed Momo's legs over his shoulders bent her nearly in half as he thrust as hard as he could into her wet pussy. "So I decided to thank the responsible party for what happened whoever they were," at that he reached out and snatched Momo's rapidly flickering tail and rubbed it, "you wouldn't happen to know who that was do you Momo?"

"GAH AH OOOOH FUCK! ME IT WAS ME," she cried as her body seized from over stimulation.

"Really? Thought so," Rito said in a light cheery voice. Then he popped the tip of her tail into his mouth before reaching between them and grabbed both her breasts and nipples in his hands and squeezed followed by letting loose with all of his strength in his thrusts. Momo screamed in pleasure, in slight pain, in mind numbing stimulation as her body betrayed her and came undone as she came hard.

Her world was nothing but pleasure for a long time, so much so that she didn't feel Rito moving her body around. When she came back to herself she realized that Rito had picked her up off the bed and laid her bent over his desk. The cool surface stimulated her buzzing nipples and left her abused cunt exposed, Rito had one hnad pressing down on her lower back while the other gripped the base of her tail. She was completely at his mercy.

"Now Momo," he started in a slow lecturing tone of voice. "While I have agreed to pursue the kind of relationship both you and Lala seem to want for me and yourselves, and while I understand that Lala has put you in charge of scoping out potential women to join us. Let me make one thing clear," he paused making sure that she was paying complete attention. "I expect to be involved in any plans you might come up with, I don't want to be thrown into a situation like the one I had with Yui blind. Understood?"

"Y-Yes Rito. I understand, I promise it won't happen again," Momo said quivering in both excitement and exhaustion.

"Good I'm glad we could have this conversation," Rito said happily as he casually ran his still hard cock across her dripping slit. "But just to make sure I get my point across I'm going to need your help in a little experiment, will you help me?"

"Experiment," Momo asked confused. Right up till Rito removed his cock from her slit, covered in her juices from tip to base. And pressed the swollen tip against her rosebud, making her freeze up completely.

"Yes, you see, I've wanted to try anal out with Lala for a while now. But I don't want to hurt her by doing something wrong, so I figured I would practice on you first before trying it with her. You don't mind, do you Momo?"

For Momo, a part of her really wanted to say no. She knew if she did Rito would acquiesce, but the rest of her was quivering in anticipation and desire. "I…don't mind Rito, please. Use my tightest hole for your pleasure."

"Such a naughty girl you are, here it comes Momo," Rito teased. Pushing forward against her rosebud it resisted him for several seconds, but slowly and surely the head of his cock began to open her up. Inch by agonizing inch disappeared into her vice like bowels and the pleasure was indescribable, "God Momo! This feels so good!"

"UH! GAH!" Momo gasped and twitched as her body spasmed from conflicting feelings. On one hand having a large cock reshape her rear hole was uncomfortable, without a doubt she would be going through her day sore and with a very pronounced limp. But on the other a combination of pleasure and fullness countered the pain sending shockwaves through her body. "AAAHHHHH!"

"Fuck, did you just cum from putting it in," Rito asked surprised when Momo's ass clamped down on his rod almost hard enough to hurt. But Momo didn't respond with more than a gurgle of pleasure and he shrugged, "Guess you're an ass kind of girl. Good to know."

Pulling back her hole clung to his rod, distending outwards in an effort to keep him in. Only to gape and give a wet squelch when he thrust back in, his hips and thighs smacking against her tight ass. Reaching under her he hooked his fingers into her pussy and pumped while he stroked her tail in tune with his pumps into her backdoor.

 **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"FUCK! RITO YES! RUIN ME, RUIN MY ASS WITH YOUR FAT COCK!" Momo shouted as she held on for dear life to the desk. Her fingers literally digging into the faux wood with her alien strength, her breasts mashed flat on the desk while here feet were pushed up onto her toes form the force. Her body was nearly at the breaking point when Rito's thrusts doubled in speed and she could literally feel her fuck stick begin to swell inside her. "YES! SEED MY ASSHOLE! SHOOT IT ALL INSIDE ME!"

"GRRRR! MOMO, HERE IT COMES!" Rito shouted as he pounded faster and faster. Without thought his tail came around and wrapped around Momo's before he lost all control and busted hard. With a roar, he slammed as deeply as he could into his girl and with an explosion filled her ass with his seed, spurt after spurt of hot cum disappeared deep into the girl as he pressed her down sharply onto the desk with his full body. After more than a minute he went limp pinning the girl to the desk and panting hard.

"Rito…I love you," Momo murmured softly turning her head to the side to look at his lying beside her on the desk. Mentally though she was squeeing at the top of her voice. Her relationship with Rito was very different from Lala's, but while he couldn't say he loved her yet. His tail wrapped around her's without thought however told her everything she needed to know about how he was beginning to think about her.

"I know Momo," Rito said softly and kindly. Much differently than how he was treating her just before and gently placed a kiss on her neck that sent shivers of love and affection down her spine. "We should get going though if we want to make school on time, want to share a shower with me?"

"Not if you want to make it to school on time," she said in a flirty tone of voice and they made to get moving as Rito slowly pulled out of her ass.

Out in the hall, looking through the crack in the door. The one Lala has left open when she left the room and incidentally deactivating the privacy device. Mikan scrambled off the floor, her face flushed and her body hot. Adjusting her skirt and panties she dashed to the kitchen and turned on the sink, quickly washing away the evidence of her shame.

She had been walking down the hallway when she noticed the cracked door and heard the noises inside. She knew it was wrong to look, to intrude on her brother's private time with Momo. But seeing her brother ravish another woman, to dominate her and treat her like a toy and a lover at the same time, she had never been so sexually aroused in her life. Nor so confused.

"He's your brother," she chastised herself as she tried to forget what she saw, and more importantly what she did. "You can't do things like that with him."

A little while later, Momo sighed in relaxation as she wrapped a towel around her body and exited the shower. "Good morning Ryouko, Oshizu," she greeted the two new residents as they entered the shower together.

"Morning to you as will princess," the alien doctor greeted with a nod and smile. "Enjoy your time with Rito this morning? That's a nasty limp you have there."

"Good morning Momo," Oshizu said with a cheery wave though she sported a light blush at the obvious markings on the other girl's body form her activities.

"Always Ryouko, I suggest you stretch before you let him ravage you," Momo teased.

"Duly noted," she laughed as Momo left the room. Outside the shower room however she paused as she came across an amusing, and slightly distressing, sight. Nana stood in front of the mirror in a pair of sporty short shorts and nothing else. She was examining her perpetually flat chest, pushing her nonexistent breasts together in a vain attempt to produce even the smallest amount of cleavage. When that inevitably failed she instead picked up one of her own bras, holding it up against her own reflection and scowling at the obvious difference in bust size.

Now Momo loved her older twin and wasn't above teasing her for developing a body worth fucking well before she did. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but be worried for her as well, one look at Nana and you could tell she had a more toned body compared to her and Lala so having a smaller less curvy body than either of them would have been acceptable. It was the greatest of ironies that she and Lala had instincts of Devilukens but bodies of Charmians while Nana had the opposite. But Nana had no sexuality to speak of, while she had begun budding at the age of 11 Nana could have still passed for such if her height had been as stunted as her curves.

She knew Lala was concerned about it as well but never said anything, all the while secretly looking into what might be causing the problem. Which was where her teasing came in, on the surface it might seem petty and childish. But there was a reason for it as well, so long as she teased Nana's condition and treated it like it was just a phase, like she was just late hitting puberty and it could all change in an instant. Well then Nana subconsciously believed it as well, the teasing kept her from taking her condition seriously and thinking about it too much.

But with the recent relationship changes between her Lala and Riot was it any surprise Nana would be reminded of her own deficiencies. She knew Nana was in the same boat as her own two sisters when it came to her feelings for Rito, but even ignoring her more Charmian based instincts holding her back her lack of a figure must have been death to any possibility of confession. To put it bluntly she looked like a child and that would certainly turn Rito's still mostly human preferences off hard. Until she could find some way to get Nana's body to develop properly her poor sister couldn't enjoy the same relationship she did with Rito, so she would have to keep her mind off her situation for as long as she could.

"Nana," she called teasingly as she entered to sink area. Keeping all traces of worry out of her voice as her questioning tone made her sister start and turn beat red in the mirror. "What are you doing with my bra Nana? Isn't it too early for you to wear something like this?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Nana yelled whirling around and covering her flat chest from the accusing eyes of her little sister. It wasn't fair! "I won't be a Pettanko forever!"

"I don't think Rito will care if you're a Pettanko if you tell him your true feelings," Momo sing songed waving a finger at her sister.

"What does that BEAST have to do with anything," Nana yelled eyes spinning as she waved her arms in the air in anger. All the while Momo chuckled, mission accomplished, she thought to herself.

 _At School_

"MORNING Yami-Yami," Risa sing songed as she jumped the blond girl from behind and immediately began groping her breasts. "WOW! I'm so jealous of your ability to reshape your body these tits are perfect. Just the right combination of perky, firm and bouncy. And no bra? Kinky!"

"Thank Rito-san," Yami fired back as she twitched under Risa's ministrations. It didn't feel bad per say, but it nothing of the feelings Rito had invoked in her body when he had reshaped her. "He was the one you guided me to this form, also bra's get in the way of combat so I don't wear one."

"WAIT! Yuuki-kun help you," Mio asked excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, he shaped my body himself on my request so that it might better reflect my actual age," Yami deadpanned not realizing the ammo she was giving the two girls.

"Wow Yami, I didn't think you were so bold," Risa teased rubbing her breasts harder her fingers finding the girl's nipples though the fabric of her uniform.

"It was merely a friendly request," Yami defended herself feeling self-conscious for some reason.

"Oh really, and what would Mikan say if she learned how intimate you and Rito got," Mio asked. The question caused Yami to pale significantly but she was cut off from responding by another voice calling out.

"RITO-KUN!" The familiar voice of Run, princess of one of the worlds under the Empire's control and who shared a body with her twin brother Ren. A unique condition of her species, ran through the hallway up to Rito a world class smile on her face. "It's been so long! My tour is finally over and I couldn't wait to see you again!"

"Oh its Run-Run," Risa said smiling as Yami finally managed to escape her grasp.

"We haven't seen her since the pool," Mio added her two cents. "Boy is she in for a shock when she learns what happened between Rito and Lala." Yami felt a slight flutter in her chest at Mio's words but ignored it.

"Don't worry too much," Risa said waving her words off. "Sure she will be shocked Lala beat her to the punch but unless she is dead set on a one on one relationship with him Lala will rope her into Rito's little harem no sweat. The real question is, where will it stop? Right Yami?"

"Where indeed," Yami muttered before quickly walking away from the two hellions lest they grab her again.

"Run, it's good to see you again," Rito said chuckling as she flung herself at him. He caught her easily and laughed some more as she basically nuzzled her face into his chest. "Though you should probably be less affectionate in public, I can't imagine what would happen if someone tried to use your personal life against you because you are an idol."

"Awe, you're worried about me? That makes me so happy," Run cooed then noticed the changes that had happened to Rito since she had last seen him. That being height, hair, ears and obviously, the tail, "wait what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it," Rito said smiling and waving away her worries. "One of Lala's inventions spliced my DNA with Deviluken, Galen and whatever Celine is. Lala could have fixed it but I decided to keep it, I actually really like the new me."

"OH! You're so handsome," Run gushed appeased that nothing was wrong. Rito however was having an inner crisis, like Lala before her Run had always been upfront about her feelings towards him. Assuming she was open to the idea he wasn't opposed to dating her but there was one big hang up however, that being her twin partner Ren who was male. He DID NOT feel comfortable dating Run with Ren being a part of her as well, it was nothing against her personally or her species as a whole. But he had no interest in men at all and zero desire for any other MEN to get close to HIS girls, and that was his Deviluken instincts and human ones as well acting up. Still that was a matter for a later time.

"Hold it Run-san," Yui called out appearing seemingly from nowhere. "You should know by now shameless acts are forbidden within the school."

"Poo, your always so mad Kotegawa-san," Run said looking annoyed at the interruption.

"It is my job as the school's moral officer to prevent explicit contact from happening on school premises," Yui said matter of factly.

"Now come on Yui-san," Rito said placatingly placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to relax automatically. "She didn't mean anything by it, she was just excited to see us all again."

"I suppose," Yui said begrudgingly turning her head away from her. Because she did Rito didn't see the light blush on her face, but Run did as she eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Oh look its Run-san, looks like she is having fun with Yui-san and Rito," Lala said as she and Haruna came across the scene. She had spent the last few minutes trying to amp Haruna up to get the girl to confess. "Come on Haruna, now is your chance!"

"W-What! Now? But I," Haruna stuttered as she was thrown off balance. But looking at Lala's sparkling eyes as she beamed at her and seeing Rito just down the hall with Yui and Run. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, 'if I want him to see me like he does Lala and be a part of his life I need to confess', she thought to herself. But she was so busy pumping herself up she didn't see Oshizu come up behind her.

"Don't worry Haruna-chan! I will help you get closer to Rito-san no problem using my Telekinesis," Oshizu sing songed while smiling widely. With very little thought towards her actions she lifted her dear friend up into the air with little more than a thought and sent her flying towards her crush. So busy was she patting herself on the back that she really didn't pay attention on how she sent Haruna flying down the hall. In retrospect, she really should have thought her actions through more thoroughly before committing to them.

"Aieeee," Haruna screamed in terror at the sudden unexpected movement. That scream warned Rito instantly causing him to whip around and see Haruna flying towards him, being much faster and stronger than he once was it should have been child's play to catch the girl and avoid any embarrassing situations. But certain gods in the universe had other ideas, the moment Rito moved to catch Haruna Yui saw her as well and tried to help. Run noticed also but was too startled to do more and try and move away, which naturally caused her to get caught up in Yui's feet.

Rito was positive that no science on Earth on up in space could explain exactly how the four of them ended up the way they did. Pinned against the wall he held Haruna's plump ass in his hands with his face buried squarely in her white pantie covered crotch, her knees and legs wrapped around his head and balanced on his shoulders as he held her in a standing 69 position that put her face squarely against his crotch. That alone wouldn't have been so bad, but somehow Yui had once again managed to grab onto his belt as she fell pulling his pants and underwear down at the same time exposing his dick to the world.

Run and Yui had both fallen to their knees before him in the commotion resulting in three sets of female lips attached to his junk. Run currently had her mouth wrapped around his left ball and seemed to be contemplating either sucking on it or jumping back in shock. Haruna found her mouth suckling on the base on his rapidly hardening rod, her tongue imprinting the taste of him on her brain forever. But it was Yui who would walk away with the grand prize, with her mouth completely filled with the head of his cock which swelled to fill every crevice it could. If anyone had ever bothered to ask, and he had been willing to admit, he would have sworn that her tongue ran over and around his shaft for several seconds before he finally reacted.

"GAH," he cried directly into Haruna's cloth covered pussy and he unceremoniously dropped her on the other two girls. Several seconds of shock, cursing, laughing from the peanut gallery and him pulling up his pants later he faced the three who couldn't meet his eyes and had cherry red faces, "first we all agree that wasn't my fault, second, we never speak of this again, agreed?"

They all nodded before Yui got an angry look on her face and stormed over to Oshizu to browbeat the girl for causing the whole mess, while Lala just laughed before giving him a smoldering that told him exactly how she thought of the situation that just happened. Damn her, not only was he hard now but she was intentionally riling him up knowing that he would jump her later. Just more proof that she wasn't as much of an airhead as she made herself out to be.

"Oh my GOD! That was fucking gold, hey you think Yuuki-kun would let me suck his dick like that. Poor boy looks like he has a severe case of blue balls after all that," Risa chuckled.

"Let's go over and find out, what do you say Yami-Yami," Mio asked smiling but both girls frowned when the living weapon shook her head.

"No," she said slowly. "I don't feel like getting involved today," she murmured before walking off. Honestly between the attack by the unknown Master and worrying about what Mikan would think of her…encounter with her brother. Her emotions were all over the place.

So she honestly wasn't surprised that her feet carried her all the way to Mikan's school without her even realizing it. She arrived just as her school was letting out and waited until she was walking out of the gate to catch her attention.

"Oh Yami-san!" she called as she ran up to her. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to be waiting for me! Oh, I haven't seen you in your Sainan High uniform before now, it looks very good on you," she rattled off happy to see her close friend. However, she had to look up to look into her eyes which she didn't have to do before, a small pang of jealously shot through her at her mature body before she quashed it ruthlessly not allowing the emotion onto her face for a moment.

"Mikan, how about we go get some Taiyaki," she offered up as a suggestion.

Mikan paused for a moment before smiling, "sure let's go!"

After they had gotten their snack they sat down to eat, Yami considered how relaxed she felt while around Mikan. It was very different from how she was beginning to feel around her brother. Mikan was her friend, something she had never had before her. Despite all her misgivings and the dangers surrounding her she knew she would fight the world to keep her safe, and all the while Mikan went on about her brother. Naturally.

"Look I know Rito is in a real relationship with Lala and now Momo as well. But those three are all over each other at all hours of the day and night," Mikan ranted. "Honestly if Lala hadn't installed that privacy device in Rito's room I would have moved out already. But really, I guess I'm more upset that I haven't been able to spend much time with Rito as I would like."

She paused for a moment as the silence stretched on before snorting, "sorry about that. That rant came out of nowhere. I didn't mean to make you listen to my problems and grips."

"No, I don't mind," Yami replied.

"Yami, you look pretty down yourself right now," Mikan pointed out making Yami start.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to get out.

"I wonder about that," Mikan replied while Yami wondered how she could have been so obvious. "Oh, I almost forgot," she suddenly piped and reached into her bag. Yami watched her dig around for a moment before she pulled her hand out and presented what she was holding to her, "here a Taiyaki keychain! It's pretty well made, isn't it? I found it in a shop and I figured it was just the kind of thing that suites you, I even got one for myself so we have a matching pair!"

"Thank you Mikan," she said smiling. Her worries and woes fleeing for the moment. She was so happy she didn't even notice the two aliens on the building above her observing her actions.

Not long after Mikan went home and the sun went down, Yami walked casually though the town a light and happy feeling in her chest. Truly her friendship with Mikan filled a large hole in her life. "Huh? Yami that you?" A voice suddenly interrupted her inner thoughts.

"Rito," she said surprised. "What are you doing here? You house is in the other direction."

"I was out shopping for materials for my dad's work," he said chuckling. "I was just about to head back now, what about you?"

"I was spending time with Mikan," she said. "We chatted about some stuff, it was fun. I like spending time with her."

"I see," he said smiling. "I'm glad, thank you Yami."

"Why thank me," she asked confused.

"For being Mikan's friend. I know she looks strong but the truth is that she gets lonely easy. Of course, she has school friends but she acts so mature everyone relies on her without thinking. So, having someone older like you that she can turn to whenever she needs to, someone strong, beautiful and powerful. That's invaluable to her, so for that I'm thankful. Heck she probably thinks of you as her one-chan by this point!"

Yami flinched as her mind went to Mea and her promise to help her kill the man before her.

"Is something wrong Yami," Rito asked noticing her distress. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…I feel warm whenever I'm around Mikan and everyone at school. But there is another part of me that shies away from them, I lived most of my life in darkness and did unspeakable things. Things that would make you and Mikan and everyone else hate me, that would put you all in danger if they were discovered. Someone like that doesn't deserve to be happy, doesn't deserve salvation."

"Honestly," Rito said after staring long and hard at the self-loathing in Yami's eyes. "Regardless of what you did before coming to Earth, since then you have been nothing but kind and generous to everyone around you. And regardless of what you might have done its obvious you feel bad about it, which only proves you're a good person. Besides you don't need to worry about us Yami, if anyone comes here to try and hurt you I will protect you."

BA-BUMP

Yami felt her heart jerk in her chest at that statement. Said so sincerely and without doubt that she couldn't help but believe he would if she was attacked. Not that she would need the help mind you, but that happy feeling in her chest grew by leaps and bounds at his statement. Accompanied by a sudden rush of heat to her face, she felt tongue tied and confused all at once by her clashing emotions.

It came without warning, and her confusing emotions almost allowed the attack to connect. Rito noticed as well so with her pause he moved almost as quickly as she did, which meant she didn't have to take time to push him out of the way, as a wave of telekinetic energy slammed into a bike rack next to them and exploded sending bits of metal and tires everywhere.

Looking up they spotted a pair of figures on the rooftops above them, "Friends of yours," Rito asked eyes narrowed.

"Azenda the Tyrant and Drace the Bounty Hunter," Yami rattled off a cold tone to her voice. "Azenda I defeated years ago, she obvious bares a grudge. Drace I only know by reputation but a man like him would kill for the bounty on my head."

"I'm honored you remember me Golden Darkness," Azenda mockingly bowed as she cracked her whip and Drace crackled and leered at Yami. "Even reduced as you are a telekinetic attack like that won't be enough to take you down, but the primitive lifeforms of this world have next to no awareness. And that makes them of so easy to dominate mentally," she said mockingly as she snapped her fingers.

Yami and Rito could only look on in horror as a figure leaped up to stand next to Azenda and Drace, her eyes were blank and her body unnaturally relaxed as she dropped her school bag on the roof top. Mikan stood there completely within Azenda's thrall and helpless beyond compare. "Won't you help me dear girl, to violate Golden Darkness! Your precious FRIEND!" The mad woman yelled.

 **PAN: Wow I am sorry, I have no excuse. Life, Job Hunting, Loan Debts. All killed any muse I had for months now. But I seem to be recovering now and I hope to get more chapter out soon. For this Devils and Vampires Redux and Valteran Empire also. So please just put up with me for a little longer. If you see any grammar errors please PM me and I will fix it. Also if you haven't already Like and Follow my story to get future updates and leave a review telling me what you think so far.**

 **Next chapter the fight with Azenda and Drace, but where is Glacia. Mikan's life is on the line and Rito will have to reach deep to save her. And afterword the fallout of the battle and everyone's reactions. Not to mention more sexy stuff so stay tuned!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
